The Guy in the Diner
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU/Hiccstrid. For as long as she has worked at the Diner, the auburn-haired guy has been coming in, regular as clockwork. One day he stops coming. When he returns, something is different...and Astrid watches him struggle with a broken heart and a series of unsuitable dates. Can she help?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon-rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **Part 1:**

 _He was late,_ Astrid realised as she looked up from the counter. He was always here by one, regular as clockwork, even during recess. But today he was late.

He was usually the highlight of her shift in the small and not very salubrious diner she worked in, a quiet but polite guy of her age with choppy, collar length dark auburn hair, wide emerald eyes and a pale face with a handful of faded freckles and a sharp jaw. He was tall, a bit lanky and lean and moved slightly awkwardly as if he was very self-conscious. He tended to wear greens and browns and always read at the table. And he was polite, mildly sarcastic and warm.

And then there was his cute, slightly lopsided smile, the way his eyes twinkled when he grinned and the fact he always took the time to talk to her. She would be lying if she didn't say she liked him but he never seemed interested. At best, he was a casual friend...but she enjoyed seeing him.

Sighing, she headed out into the nearly deserted space, a single customer drinking his super-thick-genuine-guaranteed-fifty-percent-fruit shake and awaiting his entree, then wiped the table down and reset up deftly, picking up a dirty plate and taking back to the kitchen. Rolf, the cook, looked up and grinned.

"Your boyfriend not here?" he teased her, flipping a burger. He was a paunchy man with bright grey eyes and receding grey hair. Astrid tidied away swiftly.

"No," she said lightly, trying not to sound at all bothered. The fact that he had been every day that she had worked at the diner but not today was...strange, that's all. But life happened, as she well knew as she checked through the tips and walked back out front as the door opened. A tall lean shape entered...but he wasn't alone. His auburn head was tilted towards his companion and his kind face was warmed with a smile, emerald eyes twinkling with amusement. He glanced up and saw the blonde waitress by the counter, her azure blue eyes welcoming.

"Hey, Hiccup," she said cheerily. "Usual table?" He smiled, his hand tentatively touching that of the girl by his side. She was petite and pretty, her warm ginger hair framing an oval face with sparkling blue-green eyes. Her eyes were locked on his pale face, lightly freckled with the sparkling emerald eyes. She looked very much in love.

"Thanks, Astrid-yeah, please," he replied, heading to the familiar table and sliding in. "This is my fiancée, Ana..." The young man looked radiantly happy. "She just agreed...to marry me..." Astrid arched a blonde eyebrow.

"And you brought her here?" she asked in an amused voice. Hiccup looked up with his lopsided grin.

"Hey-I come here every day," he admitted. "This is my favourite restaurant...and you are a friend...I wanted you to know..." Astrid stole a glance at the pretty ginger-haired girl, Ana, and could see that she was less than impressed. Without hesitating, Astrid walked forward and swatted him across the back of the head.

"Mutton-head!" she scolded him lightly as he yelped. "This is the woman you love, who you want to spend the rest of your life with and you bring her here?"

"I-I like it here," he protested, giving her a hurt glance. Astrid managed her scowl for another second then smiled at him.

"And we like you too," she said. "You're a really nice guy, Hiccup, and definitely my favourite customer, but an occasion like this calls for something special!" She leaned conspiratorially towards him. "Take it from me: us girls like to be made to feel special!"

He rubbed the back of his neck self consciously and looked at the table.

"I'm...not sure how to do that..." he mumbled, blushing. Astrid stole a glance at Ana, who was appraising her carefully, trying to gauge whether the beautiful blonde waitress was a threat...but her next words had the newly minted fiancée staring at her in shock.

"Have a drink-on the house," Astrid said, "then take her somewhere nice-which means more expensive, mutton-head!-and celebrate your engagement!" The emerald eyes flicked up to see her amused face and a familiar lopsided smile warmed his features.

"Thanks!" he said and his hand found Ana's. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely but she was smiling. She looked up at the waitress and nodded.

"Actually, I can see why you like it here," she admitted, her voice bright as she decided the waitress was just a good person, not a rival. "Though I never expected to find you having a wingman here!" Hiccup blushed fiercely and Astrid gave a self-conscious smile that she covered up by getting her pad out.

"So what'll it be?" she asked.

They ended up both having shakes and Ana asked to stay for a meal: she had the Cajun chicken salad while Hiccup had the Viking burger with extra fries...and they stared romantically into each other's eyes throughout the meal. Hiccup had insisted on paying and left Astrid a generous tip for her honesty. And both he and Ana had hugged Astrid before they left, hand in hand. Watching them with a smile and a weird sense of loss, Astrid tidied up their plates and walked into the back. Rolf was waiting with a soda for her.

"Looks like your boyfriend is taken," he teased her as she sighed and dumped the plates in the sink.

"He's not my boyfriend-I thought that was completely obvious," she sighed. "But he was a sort of friend and I'm gonna miss him." Rolf swigged from a bottle of water.

"He'll be back," he said but Astrid shook her head, staring after the departed couple.

"He won't be back," she sighed. "His girlfriend won't let him."

oOo

She headed home shortly afterwards when her shift ended, driving her small second-hand car carefully back to her apartment. Her Mom was waiting, a smile on her face.

"How has she been?" Astrid asked, hanging up her coat and scarf.

"Good as gold," her Mom said with a smile, her blue eyes twinkling. "She's just like you were at that age..."

"Mommy!" A three year old little girl raced forward, her blonde hair tied in two braids and blue eyes filled with excitement. Astrid immediately dropped to a knee as the girl flung herself into her arms. "I missed you!"

"Emma baby, Mommy missed you too," she assured her daughter, feeling the child hug her, then squirm. She released her and saw Emma offer a broad smile. She was small for her age with a determined chin and eyes that exactly matched her mother's. Astrid scooped her in her arms and felt the arms wind around her neck. "Has Nana been keeping you busy?"

"Yes, Mommy-I was drawing you and me and Nana and GG and Stormy the dog..." she gabbled happily as Astrid carried her to the kitchen and perched her on her own special chair.

"Thanks, Mom-I'm so sorry but the sitter let me down at such short notice..." she apologised, deftly collecting some diluted juice for her daughter.

"Thank you," Emma said seriously and drank eagerly.

"Astrid-you know I would watch her all the time if you let me," Astrid's Mom said cheerfully but the girl clicked the kettle on and sighed, running her hands through her bangs.

"I know, Mom, but this was my mess and I promised not to dump it on you," she said heavily.

"It's no trouble," Inga told her and Astrid smiled.

"But I didn't want you to finally get rid of your eighteen year old only to have her drop her own newborn daughter on you while she swans off and carries on with her life," she admitted, spooning instant coffee into the mugs. "You help me out more than you should but I want you to have the freedom you deserve as well." Inga moved forward and hugged her firmly.

"My darling, you are our daughter and Ems is our granddaughter so of course we will do whatever you need," she told Astrid softly. "We are proud of you."

"But I gave up on College and took a job to earn money to support us," Astrid said quietly. And she had: waitressing, shop working, even cleaning jobs until she had found the job in the Diner. She had taken the small apartment, paid the bills and enrolled in online courses in what little spare time she had to further her education. And she was a devoted and caring mother who never stinted her time with her daughter and worked all she could to provide for her child. Her mother and father would help her more if she let them but she was proud and determined to forge her own way in life-and deal with her own mistakes.

"Busy day?" he mother asked and accepted her coffee, sitting at the table by her granddaughter. Astrid shook her head.

"Not really," she admitted. "Very quiet...but Rolf is good company."

"Did your boyfriend come in, Mommy?" Emma asked innocently. Inga immediately quirked an eyebrow and Astrid sighed.

"Boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Astrid sighed. "Not a boyfriend! He's a regular customer...well, he was..." Her mother frowned. "He's a sort of friend..but he brought his fiancée in today to meet me because he sees me as a friend...and I told him to take her somewhere nice!" She rolled her eyes and her Mom laughed, sipping her coffee.

"That's my daughter," she smiled. "Honesty in all things..." Astrid smiled weakly.

"They stayed for a meal but I know he won't be back-she won't let him," she sighed. "But he looked really happy so I wish him every happiness-because he is a nice guy." The wistful tone in her voice at happiness she guessed she wouldn't find wrung her mother's heartstrings even as she turned back to Emma with a smile.

Inga sighed as well...because she knew her daughter couldn't even consider a relationship because of Emma...and the handful of guys she had gone on casual dates with had run a mile at the news she had a daughter at twenty-two. Well, according to Astrid, most had looked at her like trash, made an excuse and left. The other had flat-out suggested they go straight to bed...because he assumed she was easy, having already had a child. She had slapped him and stormed out, his sneering taunts still ringing in her ears.

"No, I really hope he and Ana are happy together," Astrid said kissing Emma. "I have you, my Princess. And you are all I need…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

The long winter had almost gone and spring was just round the corner as Astrid arrived at work one day. The Diner was doing reasonably well and the bunch of regulars that Rolf knew-Silent Sven (the most garrulous man on Berk), Mulch (short and hairy) and his brother Bucket (large and simple) and Gobber (two-limbed and wildly extrovert) all visited daily, propped up the bar of the diner and ate heartily and Astrid was always cheerful and pleasant, no matter how stressed or tired she was.

Emma was in growth spurt and she was glad her parents had given their granddaughter plenty of clothes for Snoggletog because Astrid's basic wages didn't cover the clothes the child was growing out of. Astrid had been immensely grateful for the basic computer they had bought her to further her studies and she had worked hard every evening, making sure she was forging ahead in her plans. She had finished another online module of her degree with honours and had almost finished another, bringing her close to the credits required for the degree. One more module and all she had to do was to submit the final dissertation which she was already working on.

She changed out of her boots into her work shoes and stowed the boots and her coat behind the door in the tiny staff closet, then reported for duty five minutes early and smiled at Rolf. "How're things?"

He shrugged. "Usual crowd," he muttered, indicating to the orders-all double and treble burgers, steaks and beer. She flipped her pad open, clicked on her smile and walked to the bar, seeing Sven, Mulch and Bucket all lined up.

"Afternoon, guys," she smiled. "The usual?" They all nodded and mumbled greetings as she served up three domestic beers and cast around the otherwise empty space, nodding and walking out to clear a table and run a cloth over a table that didn't meet her own pristine standards. The door creaked and she glanced up to see who was coming in out of the frigid Berk lunchtime...to see a familiar but long-absent tall shape, limping hard, the collar of his battered leather jacket turned up against the chill. She straightened up in shock.

"Hiccup?" she murmured. Then she gathered herself and smiled as he lifted his emerald eyes...and she stilled. The gaze there was miserable...no, worse-desolate. He looked the polar opposite of the joyous man that had walked out of the Diner in late Summer with a happy future ahead of him. Instinctively, she guided the limping man to his usual table and took his coat, staring into his face. "Are you okay?"

He sketched a very wan smile than didn't reach his eyes and he swallowed. "No, not really," he admitted. Her brows furrowed.

"Anything I can do?" she asked automatically and his eyes flicked up but he shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "I just needed to get out, to be honest." She raised a blonde eyebrow and he offered a sad smile.

"Wow," she murmured. "What can I get you? The usual?" He nodded.

"Coffee," he murmured. "And your burger..." He gave a small shrug. "I have missed it," he added wistfully. She briefly rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I've missed you too," she told him sincerely and scribbled on her pad, turning back to the bar and handing the order to Rolf. She bantered with the regulars at the bar and then took Hiccup his coffee, seeing him sitting quietly, staring at the table. She gently placed the drink down...then slid in opposite him. He looked up and took a sip.

"You're not happy," she told him quietly. He looked up and nodded. "Is Ana going to be joining you later?" He flinched and she realised she had said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry," she said urgently, her concern genuine. He took a shuddering breath.

"No," he said in a low voice. "Not any more." she sighed.

"I am sorry," she repeated but his green eyes were sad.

"It...it's okay," he said quietly. "I'm alive..." Then he sipped his coffee. She took his hand.

"I didn't know..." she said genuinely. He squeezed her hand and she stared at him. He looked pale and drawn and there was a faint scar on his forehead and another on the right side of his chin.

"There was an accident," he admitted quietly. "We were looking at wedding venues and a truck skidded on the icy road. We never stood a chance. Our car was crushed. We were both very badly injured..." Astrid's eyes widened and her grip tightened.

"You don't have to tell me if..." she began but he managed a wan smile.

"Ana's alive," he said in a toneless voice. "I was the one worse injured. When we recovered, she decided I wasn't the man she...thought I was, the man she wanted any more...so she left me." Astrid frowned, her azure gaze flicking over the hunched shape.

"Oh," she managed, shocked. She couldn't imagine why anyone who looked so happy would turn so abruptly against the person they loved...but she reminded herself that she didn't know Hiccup that well. In fact, he really was just a casual acquaintance from work. Maybe he had been different when he was ill? Maybe he had been angry and bitter and cruel...but then she looked at the desolate man facing her and knew that wasn't who he was. "Can I help?"

He looked up, shocked and then a tiny smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "No," he admitted quietly, "but thanks for offering."

"Table Four!" Rolf shouted and Astrid groaned.

"That's you," she said and his green eyes briefly lit with humour.

"Saved by the burger," he commented dryly and squeezed her hand once more before releasing it. His grasp was gentle and warm and she found a light blush warming her cheeks. She gave a small smile and rose quickly.

"I'll get you a fresh coffee," she promised and scooted back to the kitchen, pausing inside to calm her breathing and check the order. Rolf gave his most suggestive grin. "I told you he'd be back!" he commented lewdly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she grumbled, "but poor guy's had some tough times, I think. He's not happy."

"I saw him smile at you," Rolf commented, sipping his bottle of water and smiling as he saw his friend lift up the plate and pick up a fresh cup of coffee.

"I don't know what you mean!" she shot back and flounced out of the kitchen-but the small smile Hiccup gave her as she approached and the sparkle in his eyes made her feel that maybe she had helped him a little. She had scarcely served him when three more couples came in and she was kept busy serving them as he ate-but she kept an eye on him as she went back and forth, serving food and drinks and smiling. Intermittently, she refilled his coffee and smiled at him as he read his book quietly.

But when the parties had paid up and left, he was still sitting at his table, reading. She glanced around: the guys at the bar were watching the game on the small television at the far end of the bar and Rolf was on his break. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat opposite him, seeing him staring at the same page as he had for the last hour. He blinked as he realised she was there and forced a smile onto his face...but she wasn't fooled.

"Seriously-are you okay?" she asked, sipping her coffee. He quietly snapped his book closed and nodded.

"I just needed to get out of the house, to be honest," he admitted. "I've been there since the accident. And I can't work. They sent me my work from my course but I really can't concentrate because..." And he sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. "I can't stop thinking about the accident and wondering if I could have done something to avoid it? If it really was my fault as Ana said? Am I that Useless?" Astrid stared at him, seeing his eyes, his entire posture filled with utter despair. Immediately, she grasped his hand.

"Pretty sure an accident is just that," she reminded him. "Look, I don't know what went on between you and Ana but if you were hit by a truck, it wasn't your fault." He shrugged, his head down and horribly lacking in confidence.

"Sorry," he whispered brokenly and she felt him pull away-but as he tried to stand, he gasped in pain and paled, hands snapping round the edge of the table to steady himself. In a second, Astrid was up as well, her hands catching his and staring into his colourless face.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" she asked urgently, her azure eyes inspecting his face.

"Leg..." he grunted through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Been sitting too long," he groaned. "It was...hurt...in the accident and I..." He sank back into the seat, teeth still gritted. Glancing at Rolf, she saw the snow had really started to come down.

"How are you getting home?" she asked him, concerned and he visibly forced himself to fashion a small smile,

"Walking," he said tightly. "I'll be fine, Astrid..." She glanced over to Rolf and the man nodded.

"If you can wait another half hour, I'll be off my shift and I can give you a lift," she offered. His emerald eyes popped wide in shock and he instantly shook his head.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly make you drive the wrong way in this weather," he said swiftly but she stared at him and smiled.

"How do you know it's the wrong way?" she retorted. He sighed.

"I've never seen you in my neighbourhood," he told her slowly. "I'll be fine..."

"Hiccup, I won't let you go out on foot on a bad leg in this weather," she said firmly. "I'll get you another coffee while you wait." Sven turned back to them from the bar.

"I'd listen to her, lad!" he suggested. "She keeps us all in order!" He gave a a wink and the auburn-haired man stared up at the blonde waitress, his emerald eyes twinkling in sudden surprise, followed by a small smile.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" he guessed and Astrid shook her head definitely., her eyes twinkling.

"What kind of friend allows another to walk home through a blizzard?" she asked. "You wait there, mister, and I'll take you home." There was the slightest flick of his emerald gaze up to see her determined face and he gave a grateful nod, a hand unconsciously grasping at his painful leg.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said. "I mean it." She winked.

"Good to have you back, Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

Astrid's relief, Bekka, was ten minutes late but Hiccup waited patiently, his wary green gaze watching her every move. She smiled at the girl, curiously glad she was on a short shift today, though she had come in to cover sickness, because it meant she had miraculously got to see Hiccup-and it was painfully clear he needed a friend urgently. She emerged from the back in her warm coat and boots, her shoes in her bag, to see Hiccup achingly lever himself to his feet and look at her expectantly. She smiled.

"I'm just parked at the side," she said and he limped hard to her side, pulling his collar up.

"This is really kind-and I'm sure I'll be fine," he began and then grimaced. "Maybe not," he added tightly and she hastened to his side, letting him lean on her. He was heavier than he looked and the way he moved told her that he was immensely self-conscious at needing her help, though his grasp was warm and gentle. They opened the door and stepped out into the frigid Berkian afternoon where the dusk already falling. Hiccup was limping hard, trying not to put any pressure on her arm but as his foot slipped, she suddenly found herself sliding under him and they ended up sprawled against the wall. She gave an embarrassed smile but Hiccup was scarlet with mortification.

"I'm so sorry!" he gabbled. "Oh Gods, I..." She gently righted him and shook her head.

"It's fine, Hiccup," she reassured him but he curled back from her, hands rising to dig into his tousled auburn hair, his shoulders hunching. He was shaking his head, his eyes stricken.

"No, no it's not!" he protested, backing away. "Gods, you must be disgusted by my even touching you and..." She stared at him, seeing him cringe back and wonder what had happened to the gentle, goofy man she had known.

"Hiccup!" she said more sternly. "What are you taking about? That was an accident, right? Everyone slips on ice-and I'd rather catch you than see you sprawl on the floor."

"But..." He was on the brink of hyperventilating and she grasped one arm and forced him to still, staring into his shamed green eyes. Her expression was patient.

"Hiccup-it's freezing," she reminded him. "Come with me and I'll get you home." He nodded wordlessly, blinking hard and limped after her. She unlocked the passenger door to her small blue car, leaning in to toss a pink cloth doll into the back by the booster seat and stood back to help him in. She couldn't help but frown as she saw him flinch when he put pressure through his left leg, her mind running back to his words and wondering what injuries he had suffered. He nodded wordlessly, allowing her to close the door and then scoot rapidly round to the driver's side. He was still sitting still and rigid, his seat belt fastened across his lean shape. She slammed the door, turned the key in the ignition and turned the heater up to maximum, then looked across to him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, horrific lack of confidence making him curl a little more and she extended a gentle hand to land on his arm.

"It's okay," she said lightly, patting him gently. "I'm not bothered, I'm not disgusted, I'm not repulsed or any other nonsense. You're my friend, Hiccup, and I am taking you home because that's what friends do." She paused. "And sorry about the car."

"What about it?" he asked, his voice slightly more calm. "It's not gonna crash, is it? Coz I have to tell you...I'm not a great passenger since the accident..." She smirked.

"Nah-I am very careful how I drive," she told him cheerfully. "No, I apologise because the car looks like a garbage dump inside and there are pink things everywhere..." His lips quirked and his embarrassed green gaze flicked up to inspect her face. There was a peace in her expression that he found calming, realising she was at ease with her situation, even with a strange man in her car.

"Why are there pink things everywhere?" he asked, his eyes flicking over the dashboard and seeing a multitude of pink stickers, a plush pink unicorn jammed in the open glove box and a pink-haired troll hanging from the rear view mirror. She checked the road ahead, swiped the wipers across the windshield and very carefully shifted into gear.

"My daughter, Emma, is in a pink phase," she said, her brow wrinkling very slightly as she scanned the road again before pulling out. "Well, she's been in a pink phase from as soon as my Mom could warp her mind into being totally girly!" But she was smiling nostalgically as she spoke and they accelerated gently along the road.

"How old is she?" Hiccup asked, his voice curious. Of course, he had never heard her speak of her child because there had never been need. Emma was Astrid's business, her pride and joy and reason for working long and antisocial hours in the diner.

"Three," she said, her eyes flicking up for the briefest of instants to catch his expression-but it didn't shift. Of course, he had no clue how old she was so he couldn't assume the circumstances surrounding her existence.

"My Mom used to say I was a complete handful at that age," he commented with a small smile, lifting the unicorn. "Hmm-this is ludicrously pink." Astrid nodded wryly.

"It's a struggle keeping her in pink things and a roof over our head," she admitted lightly. "I mean, I could spend my entire wages four times over and still not get everything she wants." He allowed his smile to widened slightly.

"I have complete confidence that you are an amazing mother," he said almost absently, oblivious to the sharp glare she cast at him. She felt a keen sense of inadequacy because life was always a struggle and felt very sensitive that he had mentioned it. "I mean, you have picked up a complete stranger who is utterly useless and worthless and are taking him home to prevent him from having to haul his sorry ass pathetically back through the snowy streets! Anyone that kind and compassionate could only make a brilliant Mom!" Her cheeks warmed slightly at the quiet endorsement.

"Th-thanks," she said softly, slowing at the intersection. "Which way?"

"Night Fury Avenue, off Strike Street," he said absently and she peered at the lights, which were red.

"You're right-it is the wrong direction," she hummed. "That's a really high rent area.I could barely afford to walk down the streets there!" The light changed and she paused-then jammed the brakes on as a truck raced through the lights and missed them by a foot. Astrid glared at him and leaned hard on her horn before starting off-but Hiccup froze, all colour draining from his face as they drove on. He was hyperventilating and his emerald eyes were dark with terror. He was trembling from head to foot and it was only as they turned away from the main highway that Astrid noted his utter panic.

"Hiccup?" she asked gently. He just stared through the windshield, the snow beginning to fall, wiped in smears across the glass. "Hiccup?" But he was lost in some horrific vision and she quietly pulled over and put the car in neutral, then reached across and gently caught his arm. "Hiccup?" She gave him a little shake.

He began to breathe raggedly and his eyes focussed once more, the shaking worse. Instinctively, she unfastened her belt and slid an arm around his rigid shoulders, pulling him towards her. For a long moment, he resisted-and then he leaned towards her, the tension oozing from his body. His head momentarily curled into her shoulder and her hand rose to tenderly stroke his unexpectedly soft auburn hair. "Shh, shh-you're safe here. You're safe with me," she assured him, stroking, feeling breaths heave through his lean shape. His hand rose briefly to grasp her other shoulder, giving her the briefest squeeze before ashamedly pulling away.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm shaking as well," she soothed him gently but he shook his head with a despondent grimace.

"I saw the accident!" he sighed, closing his eyes. "I saw that truck heading straight for us...I saw the impact and..." Her hand gently closed on his, her eyes understanding.

"That was the past, not now," she told him softly. "We're alive and we're safe, Hiccup. I will get you home safely. I promise." He licked his dry lips and swallowed. He took a shuddering breath and his wide green eyes stared into her face.

"I-I believe you," he mumbled, raising a shaking hand to his face and a few hints of colour returned to his cheeks. He nodded. "Thanks." He swiped his face. "Gods, you must be wondering what kind of lunatic you've got in your car?" She gave a smile and put the car in gear again, then carefully pulled off.

"Well, I had wondered," she said in a teasing voice, "but since I'm still shaking from that near miss, I can hardly blame you for being anxious-especially since you...well, didn't have a miss last time. I'm guessing you don't drive any more." He gave a small, self-conscious shake of the head.

"This is the first time I've been in a car since I was driven back from hospital," he admitted. "Hopeless, huh?" She cast him a small smile.

"Explains why I haven't seen you around," she murmured. "I guess your leg was injured in the accident so you're not been able to walk far?" He stiffened for an instant...then nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted as they rounded a corner into a wide, tree-lined avenue and pulled up outside an elegant brownstone.

"You said 29A?" she asked, peering at the large house. He nodded and unfastened his belt.

"It's been made into apartments-I have the ground floor and yard," he admitted shyly, opening the door. She switched off the engine and clambered out-to his surprised look. "Er...Astrid?" he asked, limping badly.

"I promised I'd get you home safely," she reminded him firmly. She insinuated herself under his arm and he leaned on her as they reached the steps to the front door, clambering them painfully until he stood before the black-painted door. He fumbled for his key and half-turned to the blonde who was smiling at him.

"Um...would you like to come in?" he asked quietly and she paused.

"I don't want you to feel awkward," she admitted but he unlocked the door and shook his head.

"Actually, I should get you a coffee before you head back," he murmured. "And I should pay for your gas..."

"I won't hear of it," she said immediately. "But a coffee might be nice..." He nodded eagerly and limped in, pausing to drop his coat on the chair by the door. She followed him in and closed the door, taking off her coat and boots. He kept his on, limping across the hardwood floored hall onto the deep brown rug, that led though a living room-kitchen-diner that was probably larger than her whole apartment. Beyond, she could see a set of french doors onto the yard and doors leading to the other rooms. He dumped his bag onto a white leather couch and limped badly as he turned to the kitchen. She stared round: the room was furnished simply but elegantly, the couches expensive leather, the rug excellent quality, the tables and chairs dark hardwood. The walls were painted a pale green with a large mirror over the fireplace, a discreet cabinet housing the television and a pair of laden bookcases that seemed neatly stacked with everything varying from engineering to dragons. Self-conscious, she perched on the closest chair to the kitchen.

"How do you take it?" he asked, wincing as he put pressure on his left leg.

"White, one sugar," she said, suddenly discomposed. She abruptly felt out of place in this obviously extremely expensive apartment with a guy she hardly know anything about-while she had just blurted out about Emma, that she had a child and had no money and worked in a crappy diner to make ends meet... She rose abruptly. "I should go," she said urgently and he turned, hissing in pain, his eyes wide.

"No, please..." he begged her softly. She stared, frozen at his tone. "I-I'm sorry I was pathetic, that I froze...but please don't go because of that..." She stared, suddenly realising how he had interpreted her sudden desire to leave. "Gods, what was I thinking? That anyone would want to be with me when I am...so worthless..." He turned away, his shoulders slumping. "I-I really am grateful for the lift," he mumbled defeatedly. "Thank you, Astrid..."

And he froze when he felt her hand catch his, his shoulders stiffening. He peered round to see Astrid holding his hand, her strong fingers curling around his.

"I would love to have coffee with you," she told him gently. "I was just feeling totally out of place here..." His emerald gaze widened in surprise at the gentle tone and he nodded.

"You-you don't have to if you don't want to," he told her worriedly but she swatted his shoulder irritably.

"I know," she reminded him, softening the words with a small smile. "But it would be nice-just for once-to have someone make coffee for me..." He managed a small smile and spooned instant coffee into two mugs then delicately added the sugar to hers before sloshing boiling water in. He added milk then very carefully limped over to the table and took the seat next to hers, placing the coffee on the table. She took a small sip and smiled at his hopeful expression. "Perfect," she said and was rewarded by his smile.

"You now, this has been the best day since..." he told her, sipping his own coffee self-consciously. "Astrid-thank you!" And though she felt suddenly self-conscious, she met his smile with her own.

"Any time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

Astrid didn't see him the next day but the day after found him limping into the diner around one and when he saw Astrid at the counter, he grinned in relief, his emerald eyes sparkling. Finding herself smiling back, she blushed slightly, then turned to her pad in embarrassment before looking up again. He was still waiting so she walked forward, jerking her head in the direction of his usual table.

"I missed you," she murmured and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, my leg was really sore yesterday so I didn't feel like walking down here," he confessed. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And you came here the next day instead?" she asked him as he shrugged his coat off and settled in.

"Only so much time you can spend staring at four walls," he admitted. "Hey, I like this Diner. It's not far from Campus, the food is great and this is somewhere..." And his voice ground to a halt. He swallowed and the hope faded from his eyes. "This was somewhere that was mine, not ours..." She frowned and absently scribbled down his usual. He looked like he needed to talk. The guys at the bar were chuntering away at the game, unimpressed at the Berk Hooligans' performance against the Murderous Maces so Astrid replenished their beers with a smile, handed Rolf the order, snatched two coffees and sat opposite Hiccup, sliding his coffee in front of him. He offered a wan smile.

"Okay-you need to talk and I am here, willing to listen," she told him firmly. "What did you mean, this place was 'mine not ours'?" He flinched and toyed with the spoon, stirring his coffee mechanically.

"Okay," he sighed. "Ana was a much more popular and vivacious person than I am. She had loads of friends and even my friends were more mutual rather than just mine. So after the accident, when she saw what I had become, when she dumped me because why would anyone want...this..." His voice had lowered with self-loathing again. She reached out and patted his hand gently. "When she ended it...our friends...chose. None of them seemed to be able to be friends with both of us any more...and they all chose...her."

Astrid rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant: it was always awkward when a couple split but if you were friends with both, it could be very difficult to remain friends with both when one or the other complained you were taking sides by seeing the other person. She had been the victim of this, of course, once the news she was expecting had gotten round and he had dropped her like a piece of trash. Everyone she had hung around with suddenly blocked her number or just blanked her.

"Then they were very poor friends," she commented, sipping her coffee and deliberately spooning another sugar in. He gave a slight shrug, his desolate emerald gaze locked on the table.

"Some of them had been friends since Elementary School and it really hurt when they just cut all contact," he murmured. "I mean, I was badly hurt in the crash, I was really struggling and it would have been really great to have some of my friends coming round and...helping." He sighed. "And almost everywhere was somewhere that was hers. The Coffee Shop, the Meade Hall, Johann's...and none of them felt...welcoming anymore. Everyone just stared at me when I came in...she was even in Johann's when I came in...Thor, that was awkward. The whole place fell silent...and I couldn't do it. I-I just walked out and then I heard the whispers and giggles before the door even closed. I just felt so..."

"Alone," she murmured, recalling the whispers and eyes that had watched her as she had gone around Berk when her pregnancy became more obvious. And no matter the facts of what happened, she was the one who was shamed, even in 21st century Berk. Pregnant at eighteen, no boyfriend, no college...the word _slut_ was whispered more than once on her hearing and it had been all she could manage to walk away and not pound the self-righteous bitch into the ground while screaming the truth of it. There was nothing to be gained by putting herself in the wrong: the harm had been done and she would live with the fallout. If this had been what Odin decreed, Astrid Hofferson would face it with all the courage of her Fearless family.

"Astrid?" His voice was kind, concerned and she blinked the memory away, smiling and meeting his wide emerald gaze.

"It's okay," she assured him, squeezing his hand. "But why did she dump you, Hiccup? I mean, you're okay, aren't you? You didn't become violent or abusive or anything...?" His eyes widened in shock and hurt at the intimation and he pulled back, shaking his head vehemently.

"No, no, I would never..." he gabbled, his voice rising in panic. His ran his fingers through his hair, leaving the soft auburn locks even more wildly tousled than usual. "Please, you have to believe me that I..." She shook her head swiftly.

"I don't believe that, Hiccup," she reassured him gently. "But why else would she dump someone she seemed to happy with...why would she turn everyone against you?" He pulled his hand away, his head bowing and shoulders hunching in misery.

"Because I'm not the man I was," he mumbled, his voice thick with misery. She leaned closer and grasped his hand again.

"Hiccup?" Her voice was so wary and embarrassed that he had to look up-to see her blushing.

"Um, not like that," he said softly, a faint hint of wry humour entering his words. "Gods, that would be the end. No, I have...scars. Really, really bad scars. And panic attacks. And flashbacks. And nightmares..."

"PTSD," she murmured. "Post traumatic stress disorder..." Suddenly he looked at her in shock. "Um, done some psychology for my degree..." His eyes widened then, the emerald depths filling with admiration. He knew her circumstances now-mother, waitress on minimum wage, money tight-but she was still pursuing her dreams. Taking a shuddering breath, he managed a small smile.

"You saw," he murmured.. "You can see why no one would want a guy who can barely walk, who can't get into a car-except yours-and who panics at the sight of a truck. Hardly a catch." She squeezed his hand gently.

"You know, I see a nice guy oozing raw Vikingness who's been the victim of a terrible accident and who has been treated shamefully by people who should have known better," she told him firmly. "We just gotta get you more mobile and confident and you'll be fighting off the girls with a baseball bat."

"Never was even before the accident and did I tell you I was horrible at baseball?" he replied and she grinned at the return of his sarcastic humour. She rose and swatted his shoulder with a very gentle punch.

"Well, you better get practising, Hiccup, because I intend-as your friend-to get you back on your feet and believe me, chicks dig confidence!" she told him tartly.

"So that's where I've been going wrong," he told her, smiling as she headed to the kitchen to fetch his burger.

oOo

That evening, once Emma was in bed, she was searching the online Berk newspaper archives. The BERK TRADER was the local paper and reported on everything, from local politics to the annual 'Best Viking' competition.

As she scrolled down through every issue since she saw Hiccup and Ana walk out of the Diner, hand in hand, she suddenly sat up at a very bland headline:

 **TRUCK CRUSHES CAR, TWO INJURED.**

She blinked: the date was scarcely a month after that day, barely a month after Hiccup and Ana were so in love that they had become engaged. Well, he had mentioned that they had been researching wedding venues and she sipped her coffee as she read the bleak article.

 _Yesterday evening, an articulated truck smashed into a small car, seriously injuring the two passengers. Hiccup Haddock (22) and his fiancee, Ana Aryndelle (21) were trapped in their vehicle for four hours as emergency services struggled to free them. The accident happened up on the Berk-Meathead Pass at 7:23 pm last night. The road was dry, there was no rain or fog and no ice was found on the road. Police at the scene reported the tracks showed the truck had clearly crossed the carriageways to ram into the small car, which was crushed against the rocky cliff at the side of the roadway. The truck, one of the Outcast Haulage (Berk) fleet was driven by the owner, Mr Alvin Treacher, who was arrested at the scene for suspected DUI and dangerous driving._

 _Both passengers are in Berk General this morning. Miss Aryndelle has sustained a broken arm and minor bruising while Mr Haddock remains in intensive care, in critical condition._

Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup had said that his former fiancee had been seriously injured but in fact, she had gotten off lightly-while Hiccup had borne the brunt of the accident-and the guilt for what was clearly a criminal act on behalf of the driver of the truck. She scanned down, not finding anything more on the couple, but noting that Alvin Treacher had already been sentenced to ten years in jail. It seemed that on top of driving very drunk and falling asleep at the wheel, the truck also had defective brakes and was overloaded. There was not a hope in Midgard that the truck would have avoided the collision: that the two passengers had lived was a miracle in itself.

But Hiccup was still suffering. She had seen the two small scars on his face-probably from flying glass-but it was clear his leg had been badly mangled in the crash and was still paining him, even five months later. A protective flame ignited in her chest, fanned by her anger at Ana. The girl had broken Hiccup-and though she didn't know the full story and was sure Hiccup was still holding out on her-she was determined to help him.

She scrolled back to the mangled wreckage of a small black car crumpled between a truck and the sandy grey cliff face and she shuddered. He had survived that crash: now Astrid would make sure that he actually lived.

And she had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup looked tired when he arrived at the Diner the next day, deep shadows under his dulled green eyes suggesting he had been wracked by nightmares. It almost made her reconsider broaching her plan with him today but when he saw her, he smiled and the melancholy in his face tore her heart. He desperately needed cheering up and she knew getting out there would help him...if she could give him the confidence to make the attempt. She gestured to his usual table, already set ready for him and he managed a genuine, if weary smile in reply. He had already shucked off his coat and opened his laptop when she brought the coffees over and sat opposite him, smiling.

"Afternoon, Astrid," he said wryly though there was relief in his voice..

"How are you?" The concern in her tone almost brought the prickle of tears to his eyes. He sighed.

"Um, didn't really sleep well," he admitted. "I-I think talking about what happened may have...upset me."

"Nightmares?" she guessed sympathetically. He nodded. Nightmares didn't do justice to the utter panic that had him snap awake, screaming his lungs out at the image of that truck sliding towards them with no attempt to swerve, no time to escape and only the fraction of a second to angle the car so Ana missed the brunt of the impact. And alone, he had sat up in his bed in the cool night-time apartment, cold sweat trickling down his neck and beading his forehead, breaths shuddering through his lean frame, the burning in his leg a reminder of his worst wounds. And no matter how he tried, he hadn't been able to go back to sleep. There was no one to ease his terror, no comforting hand to soothe him, no presence to reassure him that he didn't have to face the nightmares alone. So in the end, he had thought about Astrid, about the way her nose scrunched as she thought, about the twinkle in her stunning azure eyes-even the small, affectionate punch she had given him. And he had finally calmed down enough to doze off until his alarm and woken him a mere hour later.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his confidence sapped by exhaustion but her thumb gently stroked the back of his hand and she sighed.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she reminded him. "It was an accident, Hiccup. The driver was drunk and the truck was unfit to be on the road..." His eyes snapped up then and he inspected her more closely, his expression alarmed and wary. "I-er-I looked up what happened because it must have been so bad to have such an awful effect on you." He shrugged and took a shuddering breath. If she knew, then she may have read...

"Yeah," he admitted. "But if I had set out a minute earlier or later-or broken the speed limit like everyone else does on that damned road-then we wouldn't have been there to be crushed..." She sighed.

"Hiccup-if the Gods decreed it, then there was nothing you could do," she reminded him.

"Well that makes me feel so much better!" he replied sarcastically.

"And that's the Hiccup I know," she said with relief. He sipped his coffee, blushing lightly.

"No idea who he was," he murmured, "but he's well and truly gone now." She patted him on the hand.

"Hiccup-you are smart and sarcastic and funny and kind and you really really don't deserve to be alone," she told him determinedly. "So we need a plan to sort that out."

He stared at her in shock, his jaw dropping. "Wh-what?" he mumbled, emerald gaze wide with sudden anxiety. "I-I-I'm good..." She smiled.

"Hiccup-even though you are cute and brave and sweet, I can tell you're not good," Astrid told him earnestly. "I actually know what it's like when your friends dump you and it is pretty miserable. And you definitely deserve more...so we are going to fix you up with someone who will make you happy." He began shaking his head, hunching down in the seat and closing his eyes.

"Please, no," he murmured but she took both his hands and stared into his face.

"I hate seeing you so alone," she told him. "I hate not seeing the happy, optimistic man that walked out of here at the end of summer. I hate that something that wasn't your fault has affected you so badly. And you seem to think that you don't deserve happiness because of it?" He stared at the table and idly stirred his coffee.

"I don't," he mumbled. "I'm just a loser!" She sighed.

"So am I," she told him firmly. "But you only remain a loser if you let life beat you. I refuse to give up because I have a daughter to fight for. And now I have a friend to fight for too-so you, mister, are going to date and we will find you someone worthy of all this..." She gestured to his slumped shape.

"Oh Thor, I doubt there is anyone out there like that...maybe one-legged Helga at Johann's?" he murmured.

"Hmm-have you been seeing other waitresses behind my back?" she asked him dryly. His eyes widened.

"Um, no," he said anxiously. "I-I thought we'd established I wasn't actually welcome anywhere, everyone I knew has ostracised me and and I'm worthless anyway!" She squeezed his hand.

"Relax!" she soothed him, seeing him tense with anxiety, eyes wide and dark with horrible lack of self-confidence. "Eat your burger and then when lunchtime rush is over, we'll talk." He nodded awkwardly: he really wasn't very enthusiastic about exposing himself to being scorned and rejected but Astrid seemed very certain and determined. And as she was practically his only friend, he felt that he should at least try out her idea. Maybe she was right? Maybe all he needed was a push to help him reconnect with other people? He sipped his coffee and watched her walk briskly to the counter and collect his double Viking burger with extra fries. His stomach was dancing with apprehension but he could see her point.

Maybe this was what he needed.

oOo

He had finished his burger, been served an additional coffee and a slice of key lime pie that Astrid had decided he needed and was finally scanning through the assignment his tutor had forwarded him a month earlier that was improbably due in a week when Astrid finally walked back over, having served the dozen tables' worth of customers who had come in over the lunch period. He had been watching her properly for once and seen her efficiently taking orders, smiling and chatting with customers and delivering food. She was kind to the kids who came in with their mothers and attentive to the old couple who couldn't make their minds up. Every plate was delivered perfectly and she fetched sauces, condiments and additional sides as requested, always with a smile. And she dealt with the cheques and cleaned the tables briskly and swiftly.

"Busy?" he asked, draining his cup. She sloshed a refill straight from the jug, put her own cup down and then returned the jug to the coffee machine. She nodded and gave a sigh as she enjoyed just getting the weight off her feet.

"Yeah," she admitted. "How was the pie?" He smiled.

"It was nice, thanks," he admitted. "Never had any before." Her eyes popped wide.

"You have never had key lime pie before? What have you been eating all these years?"

"The double Viking Burger," he told her with a smirk and sat back in his seat. "My Dad wasn't really one for desserts. Nope-large hunks of meat all the way-hence, Viking burger!"

"No apple pie?"

"Once, at a wedding," he admitted. "My Dad stole most of mine..."

"No lemon meringue?"

"Nope."

"Peach cobbler?"

"Is that even a thing?"

"Pancakes?"

"I think Dad tried once. Set the kitchen on fire...they are meant to be black and flaming?"

"Tiramisu?"

"Isn't that in Japan?"

"Gods, I have more work to do than I realised," she sighed. "Okay, so we are going to get you a date..." His eyes widened and his face paled.

"Um, I thought we'd established I hated the idea and may not be ready for multiple rejections as every poor female coerced into this process realises what waste of space I am and blows me off..." Astrid grinned.

"Hmm, that may be an interesting outcome," she smirked. He reran his words in his head and then blushed scarlet, burying his face in his hands. Astrid was chuckling at his discomfort.

"Dear Odin, is this some other torment you've sent to try me?" he groaned. Seeing his confidence crumble again, she gently rose and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Hiccup-if you really hate this, we won't do this," she said gently as he uncovered his face and turned his head to look at her. "But I worry that all you do is hide at home and come here. And while I love being with you-because I don't have a heap of friends either, what with having a small child and antisocial hours in my job-I worry that you need to build your confidence back up again."

"And you think this will help?" he asked her desperately. She gave a small nod.

"Look, there are two dating websites in Berk and the surrounding areas and if you go online, you will be able to screen and vet the responses...so it is your choice whether or not to meet up with the people and when..." she told him.

He looked panicked and then took a measured breath.

"Okay," he said quietly. "So what are we going to put?"

"We?" she asked with a small smile, sitting down. He nodded.

"Thor, yes," he said vehemently. "You know what I would put: _Utterly useless white male seeks female for embarrassing rejection experience. Anyone welcome to come along and point out my complete worthlessness. All welcome to destroy me and make yourself feel better._ " She snorted with laughter.

"Oh, Hiccup," she sighed. "You can't think like that!" She got her pad out and eyed him calculatingly. "Okay, tell me about yourself..." He blushed again.

"Um...I'm twenty-two," he mumbled. "Single..." She smiled.

"Okay, anything about _you_?" she pressed gently. He stared at the table. "What course do you do?" He frowned. "At College?" His face brightened and the animation returned to his expression, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Oh-Engineering," he revealed. "Senior Year. I specialise in Aeronautical Engineering-building and designing aircraft...I always wanted to fly but realised it wasn't realistic so designing the aircraft was the next best thing." She smiled at the passion in his words. This was the guy she had met when she first started working here and the man she wanted to help.

"Any hobbies? Pastimes?" she probed.

"Um-I draw and paint a bit. Horribly badly. Really not worth mentioning..." He was staring at the table again, fiddling with his spoon.

"Anything else? Do you travel?"

"Um, not any more," he mumbled and she kicked herself. She laid her pad down.

"I'm sorry," she said, her tone genuine and he looked up at her, reading her contrition.

"This means at lot to you, doesn't it?" he realised. She sighed, unconsciously fiddling with her braid.

"Look, no one will go out with me because I have a kid," she told him. "I know what it's like to be rejected-but I have Emma and she is worth far more than assholes who think she's a problem-or a marker than I will sleep with them at the snap of a finger!" Her voice had turned bitter and she stopped, pressing her lips together tightly and breathing hard to master her anger. "My point is-I have a child so I am clearly destined to die alone-but you don't have anything like that. And you were terribly hurt when Ana dumped you. You're a really nice guy and you deserve a chance to be happy. So I want to help you get what I can't have!"

"No pressure," he sighed. "Okay, what have you got?" She smiled.

"Caring and artistic male College Senior seeks..." she began and shrugged. "What do you want, Hiccup? Vivacious? Caring? Theatrical? Adventurous? What age range?"

"Um...probably caring and kind, seeking friendship and maybe love?" he said softly.

"Age Range?"

"Twenty to twenty-five?" he suggested then looked worried. "I'm not restricting myself out of the market, am I?" She smiled and shook her head, scrawling away.

"Email?"

"Um...nightfury29..at..berkcitymail dot ap," he replied.

"I'll assume the 'um' wasn't part of that," she said with a smile and he found himself smiling as well at her dry comment. "Okay. _Caring and artistic male College Senior seeks kind and caring female 20-25 seeking friendship and maybe love. Contact email..._." Her azure eyes flicked up to his embarrassed face. "Okay, dragon boy-let's see what happens next."

"You probably won't get a reply," he said despondently but she squeezed his hand.

"Look, I'd reply so there must be more people out there who are looking for a great guy," she reassured him. "Have faith. I'm sure you'll be fighting them off with a baseball bat!"

"If we get one reply, I'll be surprised," he sighed and finished his coffee.

"You're on!" Astrid said.

 **A/N: When I checked, the 'ap' domain didn't exist on the internet so I adopted it for the Archipelago. And I'm not sure there's a berkcitymail either. Basically, if this is someone's email address, I apologise...but I've done everything I can to make sure it's completely fake!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Forty-seven?" Hiccup gasped. "Forty seven people replied to my advert?"

"You owe me a coffee," Astrid smirked smugly,

"I never promised a coffee for that!" he protested.

"Cheap..." she teased him and he sighed.

"Okay, you win. One coffee," he conceded. She tossed her braid over her shoulder and came round to sit by him. His eyes widened but he scooched up on the seat and she slid in next to him. He flipped open his laptop and logged on.

 **NIGHTFURY29**  
 _Male_  
 _Age: 22_  
 _Hair: Auburn_  
 _Eyes: Green_  
 _Height: 6' 1"_  
 _Build: Slim_  
 _Senior Year College studying engineering. Enjoys drawing, painting, walking, eating out._

He winced at the description, not because it was unflattering (and he had stubbornly refused to let Astrid put a picture up under any circumstances) but because it sounded so pathetic. Astrid had taken some serious artistic license with his details, especially the fact he walked everywhere, making it a virtue not a necessity. But in his mind, he was cringing because he was an adult and the only way he could get a date was by advertising online. His father would be turning in his grave...

"Let's have a look at your potential dates," she murmured and he managed a wan smile. He was feeling really awkward with her being mere inches away from him but she wasn't recoiling as Ana had...but then Astrid didn't _know_. And he would do everything in his power to keep it that way, because he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost her.

"Okay," he said and clicked on the first one. Both he and Astrid stared and the girl burst out laughing at the wrinkled, grey-haired scowl that glared back.

"Gothi!" she giggled. Hiccup gaped.

"Please tell me she's not 20-25 years old!" he moaned. She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Nah, mutton-head, she's ninety at least!" she told him. "And the venerable town Elder. But she clicks on every profile no matter what the criteria. Hel, she clicked on _mine_ when I was looking and I stated males only." She leaned closer. "And rumour is she's never gotten a response!"

"Oh, thank Thor!" he sighed. "Um, am I allowed to reject her?"

"Hiccup, I will punch you if you don't!" she told him bluntly and he sagged in relief, erased the intimidating visage. "Next!"

They looked through four more, two of whom seemed possible but when the fifth opened, Hiccup froze. Ana's smile looked back at him for a long moment before he snapped the laptop closed and bowed his head.

"I can't do this," he murmured. "Gods, what was I thinking? I'll never find anyone..."

Astrid arm wrapped around him in an awkward side-hug and she sighed. "I know it's hard, Hiccup and I know it hurts but I'm not letting up until you believe you deserve happiness! So now we know she doesn't have anyone else either and she liked the look if your profile-as did 45 other people, not counting Gothi!"

"Hmm, isn't it illegal not to count the venerable town Elder?" he mumbled.

"Probably, but what can they do?" she smiled. "Make me work an antisocial job on minimum wage and declare me undateable...? Oh, wait...too late..." His arm wound around her shoulders in a comforting hug as well.

"Join the club!" he sighed then took a breath and opened the laptop. He deleted Ana's reply. "There goes nothing..."

oOo

Astrid arrived at the nursery after work to collect Emma. They had honed the replies down to a shortlist of ten with two reserves and she had gotten Hiccup to arrange his first date before he left. He had agreed-on one condition.

"You have to take me and be my wingman," he told her. She gaped.

"You _are_ joking, aren't you?" she had spluttered. "You can't turn up to a blind date with a female friend in tow!" He had stared at her.

"If you don't take me, I won't turn up at all," he told her stubbornly. "I can't walk back four miles through a freezing Berk night and I can't get a taxi. The only person I trust to drive me-is you."

She stared through the windshield and sighed. His declaration had winded her as she realised how much he trusted her. Finally she had conceded.

"I'll need a sitter for Emma," she had pointed out.

"And I'll pay for that and your gas," he had said quietly. "Please, Astrid.."

"Fine. But I get to check what you wear. If I'm your wingman, I'm not letting you out looking like a poor student!" His wry smile had warmed something in her chest.

"So I look like a poor student?"

"Really poor," she smiled.

She blinked and opened the door, walking into the 'Little Vikings' Nursery, nodding to Saskia, the play-leader and dropping to a crouch to be hit by an eager child. Emma's blue eyes were sparkling, her blonde hair escaping wispily from her little braid and she hugged Astrid.

"Mommy! We had such fun today! We painted our favourite day out and I did that day we went to the park!" Astrid smiled, seeing a smudge of green paint on her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks for keeping her," she said, helping Emma into her pink anorak and zipping it up.

"Really, she's no trouble," Saskia said, grinning. "She chatters all the time. She really is a happy little girl!" Astrid pulled her daughter's hood up.

"She's my angel," she sighed. "I'd do anything for her." Then she caught Emma's hand. "Ready, baby?" The little girl grabbed her pink backpack.

"Yes, Mommy," she said solemnly and bounced alongside her mother, jumping in the patches of snow and then pausing. "I saw a funny man today," she said thoughtfully, as she was lifted into the car. "He had orange hair and green eyes. He waved to me and smiled. But when I looked again, he was gone." Astrid stared at her daughter, then strapped her firmly into the booster seat.

"Just remember-no talking to strangers," she warned the little girl and Emma grinned.

"Silly Mommy," she said. "I know that!" Astrid sighed and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I know you do, baby," she sighed, having told her daughter whenever they left the home-but knowing an excitable three year old would be very poor at remembering the crucial lesson. "Okay-so what do we want for dinner?"

oOo

The day of the first date arrived and Astrid pulled up outside Hiccup's apartment, switching off the engine and walking confidently to the door. He didn't answer when she knocked so she rapped harder. Stamping her feet against the cold, she thumped the wood again...and he finally opened the door. He looked exactly the same as usual-except more anxious. Azure eyes flicked up and down the tall, lean shape, draped in a loose green tunic, green training top, baggy jeans and trainers and the young woman scowled at the uninspiring sight.

"You're not going out like that!" Astrid snapped. He backed up a pace at her stern judgement and shrugged.

"What-what's wrong?" he protested, gesturing to his lanky shape. She grabbed his arm and stomped into the apartment, slamming the door.

"Bedroom-now!" she snapped. "I need to see what's in your wardrobe..." His eyes widened in shock and he shook his head.

"No, you're not..." he protested. She dodged past him and sped through the main living area towards the doors at the back with Hiccup literally running after her. He managed to throw himself across the doorway to his bedroom and block her, shaking his head.

"Hiccup," Astrid said with forced patience, "I need to see what you have so I can get you looking good for your date." He took a quick breath.

"I'm not going to get away without this, am I?" he asked her. She shook her head, her eyes determined and he sagged. "Just-just give me a minute to tidy up-please?" His eyes pleaded with her and she nodded as he scooted through the door and frantically shoved items under the bed and tossed the quilt over the rumpled bed. Breathing hard, he opened the door.

Astrid walked in-to a room larger than her own living room, the double bed laden with a large green quilt, dark wood bedroom furniture placed against the edges of the room and a deep red rug covering almost all the floor. She gave him a small smile and headed directly for the wardrobe, quietly opening the doors and staring at the clothes hanging there. She paused, then grabbed a rust red shirt, black skinny jeans, a pair of black boots and a copper tie. She handed them to the frozen Hiccup, his eyes wide with worry.

"Hiccup-get changed," she said determinedly. He stared at the outfit she had chosen: all in all, it wasn't bad.

"Could you wait outside?" he asked her quietly. "Um-self-conscious here..." She smiled and briefly rested a hand on his hunched shoulder.

"You'll look great," she said and calmly walked out. She heard the door shut and the lock click and she sighed. Emma was with her Mom for a sleep-over and she knew she had all night but she was impatient. She couldn't understand herself why it meant so much to her to see Hiccup matched up with someone else, to get him to a date-but as she sank into the same seat at the dining table she had sat last time, she sighed. _Because he looks so lonely, so broken by Ana's rejection,_ she reminded herself. _And he deserves to be happy. He deserves someone. And though I can't find someone who isn't a total asshole, he deserves a girlfriend who wants him for him and sees what a nice guy he is._

And then the door opened and she stared as Hiccup self-consciously limped out, an embarrassed expression on his face. "Ta-dah?" he said, gesturing to his shape. Unable to stop herself, she burst out laughing and he looked alarmed. "Oh Gods, it's terrible!" he assumed. She shook her head, still giggling.

"No-you look fantastic!" she told him. And he did: the deep rust highlighted his deep auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes, contrasting with his pale complexion. The skinny jeans and skinny cut shirt highlighted his lean shape and though his hair had been tamed somewhat, it still framed his handsome, sharp-jawed face. He gave a slightly goofy smile and dipped his head in acknowledgement of the compliment, something he clearly didn't receive enough of.

"Thank you, Milady," he said gently and pulled his shoulders back, standing up straighter. He grabbed his jacket and reached for his bag but she shook her head. "No?"

"Hiccup-you don't go to an evening date with a messenger bag!" she told him tartly. He nodded.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"How did you meet Ana anyway?" she asked him pointedly.

"College," he mumbled, staring at his bag but she was up, walking to his side and grasping his hand gently. "Um...she kind of came onto me when I was in the canteen talking with Fish and I did everything I could to make her happy and just...be with her, because she was so beautiful and so kind and caring." He swallowed. "But not enough to want me when I was damaged. She was pretty demanding once I asked her to wed. She had very exact ideas what she wanted for the wedding-and she wanted me to move and buy her a bigger house and..." He threw his arms hopelessly. "It's gone now anyway." But Astrid caught his hands and stared into his face.

"Hiccup-this is a new chapter," she told him softly. "You write your own future. And I will help you get your happy ending." He pulled his coat on and offered her his arm.

"Okay," he said seriously. "I can do this... Lead on, Milady. How bad can it be?"


	7. Chapter 7

The woman was enormous and clearly not 20-25 years of age either. Hiccup had paused at the door of the Pizza restaurant and asked for the table booked in the name of 'Bogson'-to be directed to a two-person booth where the huge woman was sitting. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was wearing a dark blue blouse-dress that was way too tight. Massive muscular arms strained against the denim and her broad shoulders made the young man feel even skinnier than usual. The buttons on her dress were straining hard against her huge bosom as she took a big breath in as she looked up and her round face smiled as she saw the tall, anxious shape walk up. Hiccup tried a smile.

"Um...hi," he said. "You must be Bertha..." Her face split in a huge grin and she rose, grabbing him and pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Hiccup, darling!" she announced at the top of her voice. "You are everything you advertised in one incredibly cute package, Grrrrr...me likey!" He squeaked.

"Um...it's great to see you too," he managed, struggling to break free of her vice-like grasp and sliding into the booth opposite her. She sat down again but she was so huge she loomed over the table. "So-have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, I always arrive early," she told him loudly. "As Team Captain, I have to be ready and on top of everything!" Hiccup ordered a beer as the waitress asked for his order. Bertha asked for two. "Saves time, darling!" she told him.

"So what do you play?" he asked brightly, realising this wasn't in her profile either but determined to make a good fist of this nightmare. It turned out she was the Captain of Berk Pillagers Field Hockey Team-and as goalie, she was an expert at roaring her orders at the team and expecting instant obedience from her defence. He couldn't help but think back to his father and how he would have thoroughly approved of this enormous Valkyrie, who would probably be able to wrestle even seven-foot tall, four-hundred pounds Stock 'the Vast' Haddock into submission.

"We are the Archipelago Champions!" she reminded him and he nodded. The Pillagers were renowned for leaving the opposition teams beaten into submission. He hoped the same didn't hold for Bertha's dates. "So what do you play, darling?" He gave a small self-deprecating shrug.

"Not really designed for contact sports," he admitted, feeling nervous how she was eyeing him up.

"Don't worry, darling-I'm sure we can bulk you up a bit," she told him, reaching forward and gripping his arm, feeing his muscles. "I'll take you down the Gym and we can get some isometrics going...build you up...hmm, I can see it now..." Hiccup swallowed again, seeing the mad gleam in her eye. Fortunately, the waitress arrived with their drinks and asked to take their order. Hiccup took a shaky sip of his beer and peered at the menu. He already knew Bertha wasn't the girl for him: he just hoped he could survive the date.

oOo

Astrid also had problems. She had managed to get a table from where she could keep an eye on Hiccup-but as she scanned the menu, she had struggled to find something cheap enough to afford while she occupied the table. She hadn't really factored in food and money was really tight. With a sigh, she ordered a soda water and an order of dough-balls. The waitress frowned and peered at her with an unimpressed look.

"Really, hon? Are you sure? This is a pizza restaurant!" she had reminded the irritated Astrid. And though her stomach was growling, she looked at the prices and sighed.

"And a green salad please," she said.

"Last of the big spenders," the waitress sneered and stalked away, snatching the menu from her hands. Astrid had stared after her and wanted to snap back that she was a waitress as well and could sympathise that there wasn't going to be a great tip from the small-spending blonde-but that was no excuse for rudeness. Then she sighed and peered back at Hiccup, who was sitting very stiffly and looking extremely uncomfortable. And then Astrid inspected the woman opposite: she certainly differed from the 'athletic, warm and fun-loving' supposedly 22-year-old the woman had claimed to be. For one thing, she was clearly about ten years older than Hiccup, massively extrovert and looked like she could snap him in half with one hand. And the way she was throwing back the beers , Astrid doubted the woman would be walking straight by the end of the date.

oOo

Bertha had ordered the 24" maximum meaty pizza with double everything on and another three beers ("To save time, darling!") while Hiccup, who had rapidly lost his appetite, settled for the small vegetarian in the hope it may put Bertha off. Instead, she saw it as a challenge and ordered him three orders of garlic bread, dough balls and a side of lasagne 'to build you up!'. Then she proceeded to polish off three cheesy garlic breads as a starter and finish her two beers, starting on the additional three she had ordered. Hiccup was just staring in fascinated horror as she explained how she trained, how she was gong to train him and how much fun she was going to have with such a cute little boyfriend.

Suddenly being single and alone forever seemed like a very appetising proposition to Hiccup.

Then the pizzas arrived and the table was groaning under the giant pizza that Bertha had ordered-plus the myriad of sides. Hiccup could barely find room for his modest pizza so he sat with it on his lap as she got to work with the pizza cutter and began munching her way through the pile of meat. Her mouth was in constant motion as she chewed her way through the food and Hiccup relished the silence, trying to gather his thoughts. He had to find some way of letting her down gently-without her murdering him, for he guessed she really wouldn't take rejection lying down. In fact, she would probably see it as another challenge and stalk him to get him to change his mind...

"Three more beers!" Bertha asked, attacking her fifth with gusto and Hiccup's eyes widened, her speech was a little slurred but the fact she was rapidly getting inebriated didn't seem to slow down her ability to eat massive amounts of food. Hiccup took another sip of his first and only beer and munched his vegetarian pizza. He didn't actually want a vegetarian pizza but it seemed to be the only option. He reached for a dough ball-only to have his hand slapped away.

"Mine!" Bertha mumbled through a mouthful of garlic bread, forgetting she had purportedly ordered them for her date. "You could always have gotten your own!" He raised a hand in surrender and returned to his pizza. Somehow, she managed to clear the table, eating everything except his pizza and downing a total of nine beers by the time the table was cleared. Then she leered at Hiccup and lunged forward, her huge paws grabbing his shoulders. He managed a wan smile.

"Had enough?" he asked but she smiled.

"I love a man with an appetite," she smirked. "Double tiramisu and two more beers and a coffee..." She paused. "And you, sexy?" Hiccup smiled in concern, hoping she would let him go.

"Coffee," he said.

"And a tiramisu for him as well, darling," Bertha amended. She winked. "I can always eat it for you if you can't manage!" He swallowed.

"Wow-is that the time?" he managed but Bertha hauled him round the table and slammed a very wet kiss on his face.

"Oh, you're not getting away, darling!" she slurred. "I bet you're a demon in the sack as well!" It was meant to be sultry but the words were so loud everyone in the restaurant heard and Hiccup blushed bright scarlet. If nothing else, he hadn't gotten anywhere near first base with Ana so the fact this troll-woman was now eating his face and threatening him with...well, probably sex...was freaking him out. Bertha's eyes were hazed, her breath smelled strongly of beer and she was very slurred-but still frighteningly strong. He struggled but Bertha was gripping him like an octopus and slobbering over his face. He had horrific visions of the drunken woman trying to copulate with him in the middle of the restaurant.

Hand waving desperately, he cast a glance round, looking vainly for Astrid.

oOo

Astrid had cut her dough balls into tenths to try to make them last longer and was eking them out, keeping a discreet eye on the table where the enormous woman was demolishing enough food for a family of six. Hiccup had his back to her but he looked tense and she sighed, sipping her soda water and eating another couple of slivers of dough ball. Then she heard the woman announce her presumptions about Hiccup's capabilities as a lover and her head snapped up as she saw her lunge for him and his waving hand.

Astrid sighed and grabbed a small tomato from her supposed green salad, then weighed it in her hand and launched it full strength at the harpy. There was a splat and her head snapped up, allowing the struggling Hiccup to gasp some well-needed air. She frowned.

"Did you feel something, darling?" she asked loudly.

"Yeah, the earth moved!" someone from a neighbouring table sniggered.

"No one asked you," Bertha growled, looking around but not releasing Hiccup.

"Well, everyone all the way to Meathead can hear you!" another person shouted.

"Leave the poor guy alone!" someone else shouted.

"You'll crush him!" another voice cried. Hiccup wished the floor would swallow him up. Astrid swiftly asked for her cheque and slapped down the money plus a very carefully calculated but suitably _small_ tip then rose as Bertha continued shouting at the other patrons. Suddenly, she lurched to her feet and lumbered towards the next table where a group of four men were slinging insults at her. There was a moment's pause-and then she launched herself on them with a blood-curdling scream, fists swinging.

Hiccup leaned forward, gasping for breath as Astrid dashed forward. He cast her an accusing glance.

"Where-where were you?" he asked her and she gave a small blush.

"I was hardly expecting her to launch herself on you like that!" she protested. "I mean, she thought you were very cute and seemed to be very keen on you..."

"That makes one of us," Hiccup said urgently. "Astrid-get me out of here-please! She'll crush me to death!"

They both ducked as as husky guy flew overhead and Bertha's roar echoed throughout the restaurant. More people were piling in to help the poor guys from the drunken and enraged woman.

"I mean-Thor-who is this woman?" Hiccup added. "She eats enough for five, drinks gallons of beer and can fight off half a restaurant."

"And she's hardly 20-25!" Astrid added with a smile, handing him his coat. "Look-you can either hang around-and I guess then she'll drag you back to her place and, well-you are just going to have to have sex with her or she'll probably kill you."

"Or we could maybe leave?" he suggested, watching Bertha throw a college footballer and bodyslam him. Astrid grinned.

"Cheque please!" she said urgently, waving at the waitress, who narrowed her eyes. "My friend wants to get out of here." Flicking her eyes over to Bertha, who was biting a guy's leg, the waitress gave Hiccup a pitying look and handed him a huge cheque. Without flinching, he desperately handed over enough money to cover the food.

"I'm not paying for damages!" he said firmly, as the smash of a table sounded, followed by breaking glass.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" the waitress said, raising her voice to be heard above the shouts and groans of the fight. The faint sounds of sirens could be heard.

"The pizza was very nice, thanks," Hiccup said.

"Come again," the waitress said automatically as he scooted for the exit with Astrid leading the way. Other diners were running for the exits as well as the two escapees got into Astrid's car. Hiccup looked up, his eyes almost accusing as four police cars pulled up outside and riot police stormed into the restaurant. One almost immediately left straight through the front window.

"Where were you, wingman?" he asked faintly. "I was literally getting killed and you...you let her..." His hands frantically gesticulated and she saw his complete panic. She took his hand and squeezed, her touch calming his anger and agitation.

"If you had been in any real danger, I would have risked death and thought of something," she assured him. "And I wouldn't have let her take you off." He nodded, still shaking and absently wiped his face to remove the last of the lipstick and slobber.

"She didn't say ANY of that on her profile or in the emails!" he said accusingly.

"Would you have chosen her if she actually said 'I am a 35 year old violent alcoholic hockey goalkeeper whose hobbies are wrestling, fighting and eating and drinking enough for a college football team. Oh and I'm ludicrously thick-skinned, touchy and sex-obsessed.'?" He shook his head.

"Oh Gods," he said, face-palming.

"Look, you are alive, all your limbs are intact and so is your virtue," Astrid told him, turning the key in the ignition. "You don't have to ever see her again. I'll take you home and you can make me coffee and tell me exactly what happened..."

"Thor, no," he said too quickly. She switched off the engine. "Um, yes to the going home and coffee with you but I really want to forget about this date and possibly dating altogether..." She smiled at him and he felt a little flicker of warmth in his chest.

"Oh no, dragon boy-you are not getting out of this that easily!" she told him as she started the car again and they cautiously pulled out. "Just because you managed to get the date from Hel, doesn't mean the right girl isn't out there for you!"

And even though Hiccup knew he was probably going to get a nightmare when he finally got to sleep that night after his experience, he smiled. Somehow, he knew Astrid wouldn't give up-and even the experience of driving with her to and from the date was worth the ordeal-and far better than the date itself.

So he was willing to have another go-for Astrid.


	8. Chapter 8

Against his better judgment, he had gone to the Diner the next lunchtime, though he knew Astrid wasn't on duty. She had taken him home after they had escaped the Pizzeria and had a coffee, laughing gently-but not unkindly-at his chagrin and promising to keep a closer eye on future dates. And he really hadn't wanted her to go because when he had been faced with bed, all alone, the nightmares were worse than ever: chased by the giant Bertha, scorned and rejected by Ana and ridiculed by Astrid. Despite his exhaustion, he had paced back and forth rather than risking sleep once more. So he was feeling jaded and headachey when he arrived at the Diner.

The waitress on duty greeted him absently, directed him to the far corner and took ages to serve him, getting his order wrong. Fortunately, Rolf had noticed who it was and had amended what he cooked anyway so despite the waitress carelessly delivering a 'Pillager Special' Hiccup gratefully received a Viking Burger as usual. He sighed, staring at the coffee-which had been spilled into the saucer. Somehow, it wasn't the same without Astrid and he sighed, cut the burger in half and took a bite, then flipped his laptop open. With an almost masochistic wince, he clicked onto the _Berk Trader_ website...and winced at the headline.

 **RIOT AT PIZZERIA, NINETEEN ARRESTED.**

He winced and read how eventually seven police units had been called to restore order, arresting pretty much everyone else in the restaurant who had all been involved in a mass brawl. Bertha did get a special mention as did the six police officers who had been put in hospital. He groaned. That had been one of the few restaurants he could still visit-but clearly not any more. He sighed and took another bite from his burger-as a voice drew him from his cogitations and nagged at his memory.

"So does Astrid Hofferson actually work here?"

Hiccup glanced up, seeing a buff shape leaning at the counter. A leather vest was stretched over his powerful shape, close-cut ginger hair bright in the artificial light. A state championship ring gleamed on his little finger. The waitress chewed her gum idly.

"Yeah," she said. "You want her number?" The man nodded but Hiccup waved immediately to her and she reluctantly pulled away from the stranger, coming over to him with a scowl.

"I really don't think Astrid wants this stranger to have her number," he murmured. "A black coffee, please," he added more loudly. She stared at him...then nodded. The men half-turned, frowning features and cold pale green eyes following the woman.

"Yeah-I wanna get in contact with her," he said. The girl shrugged.

"Not got it on me," she said lazily and the man visibly tensed.

"Then get it!" he growled. The waitress bristled at the tone.

"Nah," she said. "Not with that 'tude, hon!" The man balled his fists...then turned and stormed from the Diner, slamming the door so hard that the _open/closed_ sign fell off. Hiccup frowned, knowing he had seen the man before...High School. A sixth sense was telling him to be concerned about the man who was seeking Astrid...but he had no idea what connection there was between Astrid and this guy, if any. All he knew was that the man's reaction to being denied whatever he wanted didn't bode well for his friend...and he silently vowed to keep his eyes open and watch out if the man returned.

oOo

"So who's next on the list?" Astrid asked him the next day as she slid his coffee in front of him and settled opposite. "Have you got over the Pizzeria Incident?" He managed a lopsided smile.

"Hmm...is it a problem that it has its own title?" he asked her wryly. "Is it always going to be like that?" She grinned back.

"Thor, I hope not!" she said and scooted to his side, peering at the screen of his laptop. He stiffened briefly at her proximity and then relaxed, scrolling down the screen. "Hmm-Merida Dunbroch. Sports student, likes archery, riding, needlework. Remind we why you chose her?"

"I think you told me that she would be a good influence and get me out into the fresh air," Hiccup told her dryly, staring at the stern looking picture of a young woman with bright green eyes framed by a waterfall of coils of flaming red hair that reminded him very strongly of his father. His throat briefly thickened at the reminder.

"Hmm-she's suggested meeting her at the Archery Range at the University for a lesson," Astrid read. "Have you ever fired a bow before, Hiccup?" He gestured at his lanky shape and shrugged.

"Do I look like I'm an outdoors type?" he asked her dryly.

"Hey, I never judge a book by its cover!" she told him. "You could be a demon archer for all I know about you! Maybe even rivalling the legendary Night Fury!"

"Well, you can see for yourself how pathetic I actually am," he invited her. "After all, you are my wingman." She rolled her eyes.

"Not sure I can possibly sneak in," she told him but he gave her a smug look.

"There's a small coffee shop that overlooks the range," he told her calmly. "You can stay warm and have a laugh at my expense..." Her hand briefly squeezed his.

"Hiccup-I would never laugh at you," she promised him and he shrugged.

"Wait until you see my archery!"

oOo

It was a very chilly day at the Archery Range and Emma was in Nursery when Astrid settled in the cafe, ordered a small coffee and peered across the Range. There was something roiling in her stomach as she saw Hiccup with another woman, smiling to her on his date and listening attentively to her. Her hands tightened to fists and she forced herself to relax. She should hope that Hiccup hit it off with this girl-she really did-but somehow, in her heart, she felt the red-head would be wrong for him. She shook herself: all she wanted was for Hiccup to be happy. Was she so mean-spirited she wanted him to be as lonely and dateless as she was? She shook her head in defeat then sipped her coffee and watched the couple closely.

Merida was tall, determined and opinionated, pushing Hiccup around and very bossy. The tall lean man though was doing his part: smiling, listening attentively and shuffling his injured left leg in the cold. This wasn't his idea of a first date but the girl was extremely determined to see if he could possibly share her passion for the bow. Apparently it took hundreds of hours of practice to become an expert yet she seemed to expect him to master the skill in a short half-hour and had lectured him non-stop about the discipline required, the correct technique for holding, aiming and firing a bow and had then made him repeat her words back perfectly. Already regretting the date, he was taken vividly back to his childhood where he frequently disappointed his impressive father: he had the horrible premonition he would let Merida down as well. His heart hammered in his chest as she pointed towards the target and Hiccup warily lifted the bow, had his position corrected abruptly by Merida and was gestured impatiently to release the arrow.

The arrow soared way above the target and stuck in the roof of the English Building way to the left while the bowstring snapped against his left wrist and he dropped the bow with a curse. He stared at his wrist and rubbed the weal-before Merida grabbed his hand, ignoring the way he froze at the contact.

"That's nothing-just a wee reminder tae do it properly!" she told him unsympathetically. "You'll remember next time!" The words were so loud even Astrid could hear them in the cafe and she winced in solidarity.

"How-how is that supposed to encourage me?" he protested.

"Don't be so pathetic!" she snapped. "This should be easy..."

"Hey-you just spent half an hour telling me how it took you years of almost constant practice to become the expert you are-so how am I supposed to master a new skill in one lesson?" he asked her sarcastically. She scowled.

"I can't be wastin' me time with someone who doesnae share my interests!" she told him abruptly. "And you said you liked walking so you should be up for this kind of outdoor activity!"

"And why does walking translate into advanced weapons craft?" he asked her pointedly. "Does anything in my profile say I like weapons and fighting?"

"It didn't say you're sarcastic, snide and lazy either!" she snapped back, her eyes glittering. "I am a free spirit and won't tolerate someone trying tae take charge!" She glared at him. "Now get back tae your practice!" she ordered him and with a mute look of protest, he lifted the bow, nocked an arrow and aimed. This time, he missed impressively and hit a car in the car park. Merida screeched in fury and he guessed he must have accidentally hit her vehicle.

"You did that on purpose, ye wretch!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he gabbled as she glared at him fiercely. He couldn't hit anything he aimed at, yet alone damage her car on purpose! He loaded another arrow and frantically fired again, hitting a tree.

"AARGH! How stupid and clumsy are you?" she raged. "I told you very clearly how tae do this properly! Why can you not do as yer told?" He took a limping step back and her eyes homed in on the injury. Without warning, she grabbed at his leg and he yelped, stumbling back.

"No!" he protested desperately as she grabbed again..

"You're injured and my sports science degree gives me extensive knowledge of sports injuries..." she announced superiorly, her eyes stern, her hands securing his knee. He pushed them away frantically.

"And this isn't a sports injury," he retorted. "It's a major traumatic injury I got in a car crash-and doesn't need you touching it!" She grabbed again and he skipped back, narrowly missing her grasping hands. "Aargh! NO! Don't you know the meaning of personal space?" he snapped. Merida stared at him, eyes widening for a moment-before her face hardened in fury. She shoved him backwards with two hands and he stumbled and almost fell.

"Where do you get off in telling me what to do?" she snarled and he backed off a step.

"I-I..." he began but she turned away.

"This date is over-and I'm gonna feed back what a sarcastic, snide, controlling swine you are!" she snarled and stormed away. He stared after her, breathing hard and then he sagged. His wrist was bleeding slightly and the rush of defensive anger had receded as quickly as it had come, leaving him feeling empty and drained. He hadn't known Merida for more than an hour and she was grabbing at his appallingly sensitive leg after bossing him around and demanding he did exactly what she wanted for the entire date. That she was now planning to call him controlling would've been funny if it hadn't been so depressingly hypocritical. And he worried it would scupper his chances at any other dates-so he would end up letting Astrid down on top of everything else.

He cast one last glance in the direction that Merida had stormed off in and then dispiritedly limped to the cafe, his leg really hurting in the cold. His cheeks were red and he was losing feeling in his hands as he finally made it inside, limping to the counter and getting himself a large hot chocolate. Teeth chattering, he staggered over and sat next to Astrid.

"I take it the date wasn't a success?" she asked him as he wrapped his freezing hands around the mug and took a long sip to settle his chattering teeth.

"Y-you have t-two g-guesses," he managed.

"Did that second shot actually hit her car?" she asked.

"I g-guess s-s-so," he mumbled. "About the only thing that I did hit..."

"I think you hit the English Building," she pointed out and he sagged.

"But I didn't hit it off with Merida," he sighed. "Apparently I am sarcastic, snide and a controlling swine." Her eyes widened and her head snapped round to glare in the direction the redhead had vanished.

"What?" she gasped. "She was bossing you round the whole time! The only time you told her to do anything was when you told her to stop grabbing your leg!"

"Um...yeah," he admitted, "though I may have asked why she was giving me a hard time for not being any good at archery when she took years to become an expert." He gave a small shrug and turned his hand over, wincing as he inspected the weal on the inside of his wrist and grimaced. In a second, she gently grasped his hand and winced, inspecting the wound and sighing.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It's my fault you ended up on this terrible date..." But he glanced into her genuinely sorrowful azure eyes and smiled.

"You know, it wasn't all bad," he reminded her gently. She frowned as his hand curled round to grasp hers. "I got to get out in the fresh air, I tried a new sport-which I am pathetically useless at. And I get to have a coffee with you." She gave a wan smile.

"I'll post a review on her first, evil witch," she murmured and he gave a little lopsided smile at her fierce defence of her friend. "You really should blame me for this..." He ducked slightly and peered into her downcast eyes.

"Astrid," he said quietly. "I couldn't be more grateful. I am getting out, I am doing new things and I am spending time with a friend." She blushed. "Really. And hey-I even shot a tree." She burst out laughing.

"Well, that'll be useful if you ever get ambushed by a tree!" she smirked and he gave a low chuckle.

"I suspect that's date number three," he smiled and finished his chocolate.


	9. Chapter 9

Date number three, as it turned out, was the opposite of Merida's date. The prospective lady was a timid pallid mouse of a girl with almost colourless white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her long face was scared and she was wearing a very frumpy brown dress. Her name-Gertrude-was as uninspiring as her appearance but Hiccup smiled kindly as he limped into the little dark coffee shop and introduced himself. The girl almost jumped out of her skin and gave a little shriek. Flustered, the young man tried to calm her down and she gave a small whimper-then burst into tears.

He really had no idea what to do-but he sat opposite her and offered his handkerchief which she proceeded to use to mop her eyes, smearing thick mascara onto the material and smudging it inelegantly around her red and swollen eyes. He sat quietly until she finally composed herself and offered a slightly crooked smile back at him, her eyes surrounded by smeared make-up.

"Th-thanks," she mumbled in a her high voice. "I-I g-guess I-I didn't expect you to-to turn up." She gave a big, wet sniff. "No one else does."

 _Remind me why I chose her?_ Hiccup thought ironically. _Ah yes-I thought she would be relaxing, quiet, kind. At least that's what she said. But then I didn't mention my panic attacks or PTSD either. Maybe she's just lacking in confidence? But what kind of date is it where I'm the confident one?_

"I'm here," he reminded her kindly, seeing her eyes light up as she looked him over-though there was a small scowl as her gaze lingered on his leather jacket. He offered her his hand. "Hiccup Haddock."

"Gertrude Sverresdottir," she replied, her cold hand grasping his limply. His eyes widened.

"Glad to meet a fellow member of the interesting name club," he said brightly and saw her lips press into a thin line.

"My name is very traditional," she told him coldly. "And I don't take kindly to people making fun of my heritage!" He immediately raised his hands appeasingly.

"I mean no offence. Really. Definitely. Nosiree. One hundred percent no offence meant," he gabbled. "Look-it's just a defence mechanism because quite frankly with a name like 'Haddock' you end up having the p...the cr...um...having people make lots of fun of you..."

 _I may have been wrong about the confidence thing. Oh Thor..._

She calmed down a little and her face adopted a sweet smile.

"I'm just a little touchy," she said in a sing-song voice. "Same reasons actually. I HATE being teased."

 _Odin, that could be a problem. I may last five minutes, six tops, before I forget and then she'll give me that look that would melt metal. Again._

The waitress walked up and Hiccup gave her a chivalrous gesture to order first, trying to gauge what to say. The woman seemed prickly, sickly-sweet and needy...none of which were giving him much hope for a successful date. Not even the sight of Astrid strolling in, ordering a coffee and taking little table two over from him, cheered him up much.

"Fruits of the Forest tea," she asked, her eyes flicking down the menu.

"Black coffee," he murmured and was met by another profoundly disapproving glare. He looked at her, his eyes silently asking what he'd done wrong now.

"You realise intensive agriculture of coffee and other cash crops robs developing areas of vital biodiversity and reduces land available to indigenous crops, leading to soil depletion and famine?" she told him tartly.

 _So my coffee is causing world hunger. Great. This date is getting more and more fun._

"And to eat?" the waitress asked.

"The bean cassoulet," she said primly.

"Jerky sandwich," Hiccup said and winced as she inhaled sharply. "What?" he said instinctively, the tone sharper than he intended-but she seemed to have lost her inhibitions and the nervous mouse persona-in favour of a raging zealot.

"I am a vegan!" she snapped. He cringed inwardly, realising why she had glared at his leather jacket. Self-consciously, he took his jacket off and hung it over the back of the chair.

"Um...could I change my order to...what she's having?" he asked, cringing inwardly. Bean cassoulet didn't sound at all hopeful to a man raised on big hunks of meat. Admittedly Astrid was now slowly taking him down the dessert menu at the Diner but she knew not to make him change what he liked to eat, merely offering him extra options-and he had enjoyed the Tiramisu, even if it had sounded like some exotic destination, because he did like coffee. The waitress nodded, snatched the menus and walked back to the kitchen as Gertrude inspected him closely.

"Your profile didn't say you were a carnivore?' she noted.

"Yours didn't say you were a vegan either," he pointed out defensively.

"Well, people think it makes me a bit weird," she told him tartly as the waitress brought their drinks. He watched with surprise as his date proceeded to mash a fruity-smelling teabag in the hot water, producing s purple-coloured liquid while he sipped his coffee. He didn't dare comment, though her look challenged him to try. "So what do you do?" He smiled.

"Engineering-mainly aeronautical," he said and opened his mouth to continue when she cut him off.

"Oh. I always thought there was too much reliance on fossil fuels that damages the biosphere," she told him crushingly. "I work in the Library." He nodded politely, already knowing this was definitely going to be their only date. "I have familiarised myself thoroughly with the intricacies of the ecology sections of the library because my own degree-in environmental management-just doesn't seem to be taken into account by people in this ridiculous borough!" He sipped his coffee again and nodded aimlessly. As far as he was aware, the town was pretty good at living in harmony with the ecology of the island. But it didn't matter because she had already started to explain what she did, why she worked where she did, what her interests and dreams were and-most boringly-the intricacies of the Dewey Decimal system.

Her eyes sparkled and she continued to drone on about her work in the library all the way through the food-which Hiccup decided had been a terrible move. He forced the sloppy bean stew down but it really didn't match up to what he actually liked and he knew his father would be laughing at him from Valhalla. Gertrude telling him that he would feel so much better eating healthy vegan food rather than meat which would give him cancer and ruin the planet just finished off a thoroughly unpleasant meal. Finally, when the cheque arrived, he had concluded she wasn't interested in him, loved library filing systems and was a vegan and ecological bore. So he was shocked when, after he had paid (Gertrude had glared at him pointedly until he had picked up the cheque and fished out his wallet) the girl had walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're a nice guy and a good listener," she told him with a small smile. "But don't wear that leather jacket-or belt-on our next date. I find them offensive." She smiled at him and waved, then pulled her poncho and woolly hat on and ambled out into the street. Hiccup sank back into his seat and gave a sigh.

"Thor, no," he muttered. Astrid slid into the seat just vacated by Gertrude.

"No?" she teased him.

"Why yes, I love being bored to death and lectured that I am single-handedly ruining the planet and personally starving hundreds in the developing world," he replied sarcastically. "Gods, that feels better!" She cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. "She doesn't like being teased, I couldn't even risk a word of sarcasm, she doesn't eat meat or approve of leather or engineering and can bore all four legs and both wings off a dragon!" he said all in a rush. "Gods, Astrid-what did you land me with this time?"

"That was one of your choices," she confirmed, her azure eyes twinkling. He rolled his expressive emerald eyes in resignation. The waitress came up.

"And that's precisely why I shouldn't ever be allowed to choose who I go out on a date with!" he told her with feeling. "A triple espresso and yak jerky sandwich!" he added without hesitation to the bored-looking waitress. "You?" Astrid grinned.

"Make that two!" she confirmed. "You liked the look of her because she was quiet and worked in a bookstore." His eyes widened.

"Thor-she lied about that as well," he muttered. "She works in a Library! And she's...awful!" She patted his hand gently.

"At least she didn't get into a brawl!" Astrid pointed out.

"And she wants a second date," he sighed. She managed a small grin.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" she suggested. "At least you are attractive and pleasant enough to someone to ask for a second date. And if that holds for a crazy woman, it's sure to happen with a sane woman as well!" He managed a wan smile that brightened up as his sandwich arrived. Without hesitating, he grabbed it and took a huge bite-as the doorbell tinkled and Gertrude returned for her mittens. She screeched as she saw him munching a sandwich.

"You...you meat-eating swine!" she screamed. "You couldn't even wait until I was at the end of the street before rubbing my nose in your offensive, planet-destroying habits!" She stormed up and grabbed her mittens, then slapped him full across the face. "I never want to see you again!" And then she stormed out.

Astrid burst out laughing as Hiccup pressed a hand against his scarlet cheek.

"Ow," he whimpered and she gently moved his hand away, her fingers ghosting over the livid red mark. His breath hitched at her touch, so soft and gentle over his burning skin.

"It'll be fine," she assured him. "I'm certain you've survived worse!" He nodded dumbly, eyes wide as she smirked and pulled back, sipping her coffee. "And she doesn't approve of coffee either?" He shook his head. "So why did she meet in a coffee shop?" He shrugged and took a large bite of his sandwich.

"Who knows?" he mumbled, "I'm just grateful she doesn't want to see me again." She stared at him, his shoulders slumped, his cheek livid with the slap and eyes glittering with relief.

"Saved by the sandwich!" she smirked.

oOo

She'd stayed with Hiccup, finishing the sandwiches and coffees and going over what happened-and honestly, she couldn't blame him for the outcome. He was just a normal guy and Gertrude was completely intolerant and seemed to have a short fuse. A treacherous part of her mind reminded her that was probably the reason why she was on the Happy Hearts Dating Site but she knew she wasn't good enough for Hiccup. And the young man had gratefully hugged her before limping off into the twilight while she set off to collect Emma from her parents' home. Inga had welcomed her in from the cold late afternoon and taken her into the kitchen while Emma watched TV with her grandfather and Stormfly the dog-Astrid's childhood pet who still stayed with her parents because her tiny apartment didn't allow pets.

"Good afternoon?" Inga asked, her eyes twinkling. Astrid rolled her eyes: she knew her mother was suspecting all these 'wingman gigs' were an excuse for actually going out on a date with Hiccup. But she put the kettle on to boil and sat at the kitchen table.

"Honestly, Mom-you wouldn't have believed it," she began. "I mean, she was some kind of radical vegan ecologist lunatic type and Hiccup was so-so _patient_ with her! I mean, she talked non-stop throughout the whole date, didn't ask him any questions, ordered him not to have what he wanted and have what she wanted and then slapped him when he ordered a meat sandwich after the end of the date and she had left."

"And you had a coffee with him as well, eh?" Inga teased. Astrid gave a small blush.

"I just want him to be happy," she said. "I mean, he deserves it after all the horrible things he's been through. And he's such a kind, patient guy..." She shrugged. "He just doesn't have much confidence." Inga smiled and patted her hand.

"It's a good thing you're doing, watching over him as he asked," she commented. "Though what would you do if he was in trouble?" Astrid glanced up and didn't hesitate.

"I'd go in there and protect him!" she said fiercely. Inga chuckled, rising to make the coffees.

"That's my daughter," she commented, sloshing in cream and sugar with flourish, then bringing them over. Then she frowned and went back to collect an envelope that was fixed to the fridge by a 'Berk Vikings' magnet. She handed it to Astrid as she sat down again.

"What's this?"

"It was pushed through the door yesterday night," Inga said, sipping her coffee and absently stirring it. "It was addressed to Emma so I thought you should open it. You were in such a rush earlier it slipped my mind..."

Astrid opened it-to find a birthday card. She frowned.

"Emma's birthday was over two months ago," she commented as she peered at it. Then she opened it and her eyes widened. She dropped the card as if scalded and scrambled back, face horrified as her eyes lingered on the scruffily printed words.

 **To my beautiful daughter ~ I will see you soon, Love Daddy.**

Shaking, she stared in horror at her mother.

"He's back," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid didn't show for work the following day and Hiccup was worried enough to break the promise he made to himself and text her on her private cell. He didn't want to bother her but he knew she was reliable and if she had been held up by a sick daughter, she would have phoned Rolf to let him know she wouldn't be in. Sitting in the Diner, he sipped his coffee and stared at the phone.

 **YOU OK? ROLF WORRIED. ME 2.**

He paused.

 **CAN I HELP?**

He found his stomach was tense and his leg was jigging under the table. He could barely eat his burger and he kept checking his phone every few seconds, anxiously waiting for his reply. Sure, he was pretty worthless and there was really no way he could do anything to help Astrid really-but she had been more than kind to him, forcing him to come out of his shell and if there was even the most meagre thing he could do for her, he would. But he almost jumped out of his seat when the phone buzzed and he peered at the screen.

 **THANKS. HAD SOME THINGS TO SORT OUT. I'LL BE THERE IN 10.**

He sagged in relief and rose, limping to the door of the kitchen and peering through. Rolf looked up-then started at the sight of the tall, anxious shape, the messy auburn hair framing a worried face.

"You shouldn't be here," he said automatically-then stared. "You're Astrid's friend, aren't you?" Hiccup blushed fiercely.

"Y-yeah," he said. "I just got a text from Astrid." The cook flipped a burger expertly and squeezed a huge dollop of orange cheese-flavoured artificial sauce onto the seared meat.

"Hmm?"

"She says she's really sorry but she's been sorting something urgent-I think it was with her daughter," he gabbled. "She'll be here in ten minutes..." Rolf stared at him and nodded.

"Aye, I guessed something big was up," he said and took a swig of his bottle of water. "She's a good worker and doesn't let us down." The man looked into the younger man's face and saw his concern for the girl. "You don't have to worry-she's not in trouble, lad. I appreciate the message, though." He nodded and Hiccup gave a shuddering sigh, heading back to his seat. He was feeling slightly dizzy, filled with relief at doing what he could to ensure she kept her job. So he relaxed a fraction and kept his eyes locked on the door until the familiar blonde shape came racing in, her braid bouncing as she raced to a halt. Breathlessly, she slid the strap of her purse over her head and slipped her coat off. There was apology in her beautiful face but she swiftly got back to work, sharing a few quiet words with Rolf, who pointed in Hiccup's direction and leered.

Astrid checked the guys at the counter, fetched Silent Sven another beer and then marched over to Hiccup. He gulped and looked up, green eyes wide and breathing accelerating.

"What did you say to Rolf?" she demanded, folding her arms aggressively. He swallowed and pressed back against the seat.

"Um...I just said you were held up and it was important," he gabbled, meeting her angry glare. "I just didn't want you to get into trouble...so I may have...um...emphasised the reason you were late..." She stared at him, then leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his bruised cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered. "That was really kind. You didn't need to." He managed a wan smile.

"Actually, I think I did," he mumbled. "You spend so much time taking me on those disastrous dates and then cheering me up after the inevitable rejections that you have to have been neglecting Emma and everything else." He shrugged. "I was worried. And I didn't want you to lose your job because I had caused you trouble."

"It wasn't you, Hiccup," she said shortly, drawing back and scowling.

"But..."

"My life isn't all about you, Hiccup!" she said more sharply than she had intended. "I have other things going on that are nothing to do with you. It's very nice but I'm a big girl. I can deal with my own messes. I was doing that long before I ever met you!" He stiffened and nodded.

"I..."

"Not everything is about you," she snapped and turned away, stomping back to the till and wiping over the counter pointedly, her face set and angry. He stared after her, winded and nervously ran his hands through his hair. Her anger had shocked him, knocking his confidence right down to zero. He had wanted to help but somehow, he had really upset and angered her. He hazarded a small glance at her brisk shape but she smiled at the men at the bar and pointedly didn't look in his direction.

He blinked. This couldn't be happening. The only place he felt safe, he felt any sort of happiness was here, with Astrid. Hey, he had endured three horrible dates because she wanted him to. And he had tried to help her-Thor knew how hard it had been for him-but all he had achieved was to drive her away.

 _I suppose it was inevitable,_ he thought miserably, the heavy weight of defeat settling in the pit of his stomach. _I don't know what I did wrong, Astrid, but I am so sorry. I-I don't know what I can do to make this right. I...I..._

He saw her head into the staff restroom and in that moment, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his bag and phone and coat, slapped the money onto the table-well, he had the same order every day so he had the exact money ready-and rose, slipping out the door into the icy afternoon before anyone had even noticed. The cold made his leg ache and he felt completely empty and desolate. He had no idea where he was going to go...but he knew he had to go. He just couldn't sit there with Astrid ignoring him. He wasn't strong enough to endure that pain.

Digging his hands deeper in his coat pockets, chin buried in the scarf around his neck, he limped away.

oOo

When Astrid emerged from the restroom, she had calmed down. She had been angered and her pride had definitely been bruised that Hiccup felt he needed to step in and defend her to Rolf. In truth, she had forgotten she had the afternoon shift because she hadn't slept the previous night, completely thrown by the card, but she was able to stand up for herself and she knew she had a lot of credit with Rolf from all the times she had stepped in to help out when the other waitresses had failed to show. But he had been sympathetic when he heard she had problems at home and had asked about her daughter and strangely, though Emma was the reason-however indirectly-that she was late, she had been annoyed that she was used as an excuse.

But standing in the restroom, staring at the woman glaring back at her, she realised she was being unfair. She was tired, cranky, very discomposed and scared and that had translated into attacking the nearest target. Unfortunately, that target had been Hiccup, the guy who had suffered a lot more rejection than he deserved and whose confidence had only just been showing signs of returning. The expression in his eyes as she scolded him had suddenly flashed across her memory and she splashed cold water onto her face, trying to dispel the image. He had looked as if she had kicked him-and she had certainly thrown his kind and genuinely well-meant gesture back in his face. He didn't deserve her anger-and though she was proud and independent, sometimes, you had to graciously accept help from friends when they offered it.

So when she glanced at the table, she first assumed he had gone to the customer restroom-until she saw the cash. Her eyes widened and she raced to the table, grabbing the money-then turning to the counter and shaking Sven and Mulch urgently.

"When did Hiccup leave?" she asked breathlessly. Sven thought.

"As soon as you went into the restroom," he said. "I thought it was strange but then, he's never been much of a talker that one. If you ask me..." Astrid rolled her eyes as he launched into another self-opinionated monologue...then turned away. She already knew what she had to do.

"ROLF! I need to go out for five minutes!" Astrid shouted, racing to her purse and grabbing her car keys. The cook poked his head out of the kitchen-and then saw her worried expression. The empty table completed the picture. He huffed but nodded.

"Is this some sort of soap opera?" he grumbled. "I'll expect an extra fifteen minutes at the end of the shift, Astrid!"

"You got it!" she said gratefully and raced to the door, still in her apron and work shoes.

The cold hit her immediately and goosebumps wrapped her bare forearms as she stumbled to the car and fumbled with the lock before she wrenched the door open. Turning the key in the lock and flipping the heater to MAX, she dragged her seatbelt on and pulled out recklessly, swerving to avoid another car and speeding down the main road towards the centre of town-and Hiccup's apartment. She screeched to a halt at the lights but up ahead, she could just see the tall shape limping slightly as he walked along, auburn hair dark with the sleet that was smearing across her windscreen. Fingers drumming, impatience was roiling in her gut until the lights slowly turned green.

She floored it and sped towards the tall shape until she was alongside, then pulled over and jumped out.

"HICCUP!" she shouted. He glanced at her, then looked away and walked on. " _HICCUP!_ " He didn't even look up and she cursed, then ran after him, shivering in the sleet. "Will you slow down?" Her foot slipped and she almost fell. "Loki damn it! This is slippy and I'm not even in a coat and I need to speak to you. DAMMIT! SLOW DOWN!"

He stopped abruptly and she almost crashed into him, wrapping her bare arms around herself and trying not to shiver.

"What-what do you want?" he asked her, his voice quiet and wary. He turned and her eyes lingered on the bruise that Gertrude had given him, before reading the hurt in his face. "Do you just want to shout at me some more? Because if you do, I'm just carrying on walking. And I really think you should get back in the warm and leave me where I belong." Then he turned away. She lunged at him and grabbed his arm. He stiffened, going rigid and beginning to breathe harder.

"I'm sorry!" she said urgently. "You didn't deserve it. You only tried to help-I know that now. But...things have been happening at home and I didn't sleep and I've never had anyone interfering and trying to help me and..." She saw his eyes briefly meet hers before looking down again. "Hiccup! I'm sorry! You didn't deserve what I said and it was really sweet that you thought to speak to Rolf for me and...and...oh, Thor, how do I put this?"

His emerald gaze gently slid up to inspect her frustrated face.

"I never meant to hurt you," she said honestly. "You are one of my only friends. Hey, you're probably my best friend and I don't want you thinking I don't like or care for you and...don't go..." He pulled away from her and briefly pressed his hands to his face.

"It was my fault," he said in the horribly defeated tone she had hoped they had got past. "I shouldn't have tried to interfere. It wasn't my business. You were completely right to tell me to butt out...I mean, what was I thinking that you..."

"No, I wasn't!" she snapped. "Gods, Hiccup-I have interfered so much in your life-and you have been patience itself. But I've never been known for my patience-and if I waited for people to help me out, I'd still be waiting." His eyes flicked up to carefully inspect her desperate face. "When I became pregnant with Emma, the father ditched me the moment I told him-and made it abundantly clear he wanted nothing to do with me. That he would never acknowledge the child as mine. I lost my chance at College so I knew I had to do everything on my own. And-and being independent is now a habit, an _armour_ against the fact I have wrecked my future and have needed to build another all on my own. I-I'm just not used to having anyone helping me."

"I'll remember," he said quietly, wiping the sleet from his face and pushing the sodden bangs off his forehead.

"No-no, you mustn't!" she told him urgently. "Because you're better than me. You helped a bossy, interfering single mother who has put you through a series of horrible dates despite the fact I'm no one to you. I'm so sorry. _Please_ don't leave..."

He stared at her, then gently led her back towards her car. She was shivering and her thin shirt was getting soaked.

"That's my line," he murmured, pushing her into the car and achingly getting into the passenger seat. She switched the engine back on and sat, her hands hovering over the heater vent, trying to get feeling back in her fingers.

"No-I should be begging you for forgiveness," she said urgently. "Please, Hiccup-give me another chance..." And he stared at her, blinking.

"You-you st-still want to be friends?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. He was trembling.

"More than anything!" she assured him, pushing her damp hair off her face. "Hiccup..."

He nodded dumbly, his eyes shining. "It's okay, Astrid. I-I'm j-just grateful you-you still want to be friends..."

"And you keep looking out for me, Hiccup," she urged him, her eyes wide. She leaned towards him, gently reaching to awkwardly wrap her arms around him. He hugged her back, burying his damp head in her shoulder. "Gods know, I will be looking out for you." He nuzzled her shoulder gently and gave a shuddering sigh.

"You're very cold," he told her. She lifted a hand to softly press against his bruised cheek.

"So're you," she reminded him. "Let's get back to the Diner and I'll treat you to hot chocolate and pecan pie." He managed a wan smile.

"Astrid?" he murmured. "I will always be your friend. And I will always look out for you. No matter what, you can always rely on me." She blinked, her eyes blurred with sudden tears.

"I don't deserve you," she murmured. He smiled.

"That's my line," he murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

.

"Well, that sucked," Astrid commented as they drove away from the last date. "Are you okay?"

"No, my fash ish shtill shwelling and ish getting 'ard to bweathe..." Hiccup mumbled, a livid rash covering his face and lips swollen.

"Hmm...I'm not sure they've ever had anyone allergic to a Chinchilla visit the Animal Sanctuary before," she murmured, turning right towards Berk General.

"D'in know..." he mumbled, sounding wheezy. "No' kind o' fing they 'ave in ev'ryday life..."

"I suppose not," she commented, indicating to change lane. "Chinchilla! You know how to do things in style. I mean, that was far the cutest animal they had and the moment your date, dopey Dora the dog lover, gives you the thing to cuddle, you start sneezing, instantly develop a rash and begin to wheeze."

"Wh' can I say? Go' rep'tation t'keep!" he commented thickly, bracing his swollen hands against the dashboard and taking deep, measured breaths. "Dating disaster spec'list! S'far?"

"Another couple of minutes," she soothed him gently. She knew him having a panic attack now would just make his breathing far worse. His green eyes were concerned-but also amused.

"Who's nex'?" he mumbled, wheezing more obviously. She turned into the hospital and parked outside the ER.

"I'll check while the medics sort you out," she said, helping him out of the car into the department. "Can someone help my friend please? Allergic reaction to a Chinchilla!"

The nurse stared at her and then at Hiccup, whose whole face was swollen now. She took his hand and led him through to the back. "What's his name?"

"Hiccup Haddock," Astrid replied promptly and watched as he was led away, a doctor already staring at him and shouting for the anaphylaxis drugs. Astrid sighed and went to the front desk and filled out as much of the paperwork as she could manage before taking a seat and scrolling down the list of possible dates. They had finished four-all uniformly disastrous, as Hiccup had noted-and two on their shortlist had declined his invitation to meet, probably after Gertrude's scorching review, most of which was unfair. That left four-all strong candidates and one of whom she hoped would make him happy.

He had insisted on taking a week off after the Gertrude experience and Astrid had made up for her bad temper by making sure he was welcomed, looked after and generally fussed. Hiccup watched her and knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he trusted her and hoped that she would trust him in time. But in the meantime, it was actually really nice to be fussed and treated like he was worth something. Astrid was determined to take him down the dessert menu and he had decided he did like Tiramisu and didn't like sponge puddings but beyond that, he would try anything if it got Astrid to smile.

It was two days before he came back to the Diner, mainly because the swelling had to go down and he was feeling self-conscious and embarrassed. And also Dora-the unfortunate date-had sent him an abusive email for frightening the Chinchilla, which he thought was monstrously unfair, since the damned thing had almost killed him.

Needless to say, there was no second date request from her but Astrid was as pleased to see him as usual and served him with a large coffee and the Double-Viking Burger, which he had greeted with relief. She checked her customers were all under control, then turned back to him, taking a break and grabbing a coffee.

"Okay," she said, sitting next to him in the booth and peering at his laptop screen. "Next on the list is Cameron Bogby." She peered at her biography. "Twenty-three, enjoys adventure, free-running, shopping. Blonde hair, blue eyes." She frowned. "Do I need to be concerned that all but two of your choices were blonde?"

"I like blondes," he said defensively. She flipped her golden braid over her shoulder.

"Hmm-I like green eyes," she admitted and he gave a small blush.

"Um...getting awkward here," he commented. "She wants to meet in the Mall cafe. You okay with that?" She peered at the time and nodded.

"I'll have to come after work-I may be a few minutes late," she admitted. "I can't really cut early after everything that's happened...well, not if I want to actually keep my job..." He nodded, feeling a flutter of fear. He gained confidence from knowing that Astrid would rescue him if everything went horribly wrong-and he felt anxious going on a date without her. But he forced a small smile onto his lips.

"I'm sure I can manage to stay out of trouble for a few minutes," he assured her. "You know I don't want to cause any trouble..." She lightly punched his shoulder.

"You better," she warned him. "I mean, so far your dates have involved a riot, flying arrows, being slapped in the face and a visit to the ER. Please try not to get involved with anything more dangerous than a muffin."

"You mean apart from the insane free-runner?" he asked her dryly.

"Just as long as she doesn't have a pet Chinchilla, you'll be fine," she grinned.

oOo

Cameron Bogby was an inch shorter than Astrid with wild blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a lazy air of confidence that instantly made Hiccup feel self-conscious and inadequate. She was casually dressed in combat pants, combat boots, vest top, tight training top and waterproof jacket, none of which succeeded in disguising her ample chest and athletic figure. She beckoned him over, pointed to the seat opposite and winked.

"I ordered you a coffee," she said briskly by way of introduction. He stared at her, then shook himself and nodded.

"Um-thanks," he said warily. "I'm Hiccup."

"Bloody well hope so-or this could get really awkward," she told him brashly. "Call me Cami. Because everyone else does." He sank down into the seat and took a small sip.

"Thanks," he murmured. "So...what do you enjoy doing?" She eyed him up and down.

"Hmm-you're pretty," she commented. He blushed.

"Er...wow...so are you," he managed.

"Are you _blushing_?"

"That happens a lot," he admitted. She burst out laughing.

"Gods, you're a shy one! I suppose, I should have guessed when you described yourself as artistic!" she scoffed. He toyed with his cup and sighed. "In answer to your question, what I enjoy doing is...free-running, shoplifting and sex. Definitely sex-especially with pretty shy boys like you!"

 _Oh Thor. Astrid-you were wrong. HELP!_

"That's...flattering," he managed aloud. She peered at him.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" she guessed astutely. Suddenly, his face was on fire.

 _AAARGH. Who IS this woman?_

"Um...can we change the subject. Please?" he asked her desperately.

"You _are_ a virgin," she said in satisfaction. "Hmm, maybe I can see to that later, sweetie!"

"So...can we please talk about something else?" he repeated, breathing hard. He was about a million miles out of his comfort zone for conversation: Ana certainly had never talked so boldly or forwardly about sex, except to tell him she wouldn't be allowing him to touch her except to kiss and hold hands until they were legally wed. Clearly, Cameron was her diametric opposite-and he was utterly thrown. Not that he wanted to touch her in that way-though his mind briefly drifted to another blue-eyed blonde... He pulled himself up sharply as Cami jumped up.

"Finish your coffee, lover-boy-and we can have a look around the Mall," she said, a wicked grin crossing her features. He gulped the hot liquid, coughed and then rose as she flounced out of the door, skipping to jump up and begin to walk easily along the rail of the second story walkway. She laughed at his alarmed expression.

"Aren't you worried you'll fall?" he asked her, seeing her crouch on her haunches on the rail.

"Why are you worried I'll fall?" she asked him, her eyebrow arched. Her hands locked round the rail and she rocked backwards. His eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist, hauling her forward. She vaulted over him and landed agilely on the ground.

"You could be hurt," he managed lamely.

"Sweet," she smiled, patting his cheek lightly. "Very cute. But I can take care of myself!" She turned and stomped towards the nearest store. "Come on, lover boy! Let's have a look in here!" Unnerved, he followed, embarrassed at the stares they were garnering. He managed a small shrug as he followed her into the department store. He looked around for her-and found a vase flying through the air at him. He ducked-and then realised it was a shop item. He made a grab for it-and missed. The smash of the vase shattering across the floor had him wincing and hunched, meeting the glares of store assistants.

"Um, sorry," he said in a low voice. "Um...I'll pay for the damage." The assistant beckoned him over and he grimaced as he had to hand over $150, shaking his head as the assistant determinedly gave him the shards in a bag. Then he turned to try to find Cami-only to locate her in the furniture section, lying on a couch with her hands behind her head.

"Have you finished messing around?" she asked him shortly and he frowned.

"Have you?" he asked more sharply than he had realised. Her blue eyes glittered.

"Someone's got a moss on him," she scoffed and his eyes widened.

"A what?" he asked, mildly testily. She jumped up and threw a cushion at him.

"You're in a bad mood," she translated with a grin. He threw the cushion back at her. He missed, knocking over a pewter standard lamp. "Oops. So do you free run?"

"I don't _normal_ run!" he protested, slightly lifting his left leg. "Injured in a car accident." Her eyes flicked up to inspect his face and he felt disconcerted by her piercing scrutiny.

"You keep telling yourself that, lover boy," she smirked and flung herself forward, hands sliding round his neck, then one sliding down his chest and toying with his belt buckle. His hand clamped around hers, stopping her loosening it any further.

"Gah! Can we please stay north of the equator?" he asked her shortly. She pressed against him, grinding her body just once against his, causing him to blush fiercely.

"The tough guy act doesn't wash when you blush like a little girl!" she smirked and pulled away, leaving him breathing hard. He rested a hand desperately on the arm of the couch and fought to get his breathing under control.

 _Astrid-where are you? Oh Gods, this madwoman is absolutely tying my head up in knots!_

Then he walked after her, his eyes shadowed with concern. Cami seemed to be hugely unpredictable and hell-bent on causing trouble...which was the opposite of his idea of a date. He chased her through to the jewellery department, seeing her fumbling with items and hanging back, his green gaze seeing how her hands kept moving, distracting the eye while the other occasionally slipped to the pockets of her large waterproof.

 _She was stealing._ He backed away and headed towards the door with his bag of shards. Suddenly, he heard a movement behind him and an arm slid through his.

"Where're you going, big boy?" Cami said, her big blue eyes searching his face. "Are you worried I may get you into trouble?"

"You're _stealing_!" he hissed. "Your profile said you liked shopping, not _shoplifting_!" She grinned broadly.

"And your profile said your liked walking, not ..." she retorted with a knowing look. He froze and stared at her in horror. "I know," she whispered. "So you'll be a good boy and keep watch while I do a little 'shopping'..." She smirked and patted his ass lightly. "Hmm...very nice," she added, leaving him cringing. She snapped her fingers. "Come along, puppy," she called, heading for the kitchenware department. "Keep an eye on the assistants..."

He limped to the shelf of food processors and stared at the tills, watching the pair of young assistants gossiping and not paying attention as Cami helped herself to a handful of expensive silver table ornaments and a couple of expensive sets of knives. His phone buzzed and he lifted it in relief: it was Astrid.

 **WHERE R U?**

He snatched a glimpse of Cami and texted a swift response.

 **DAGSONS DEPARTMENT STORE KITCHEN SECTION. SHE'S A MADWOMAN. HELP.**

He glanced up and couldn't see her. Frantic, he almost fell over a bread bin and came face to face with her.

"Who were you texting?" she demanded, her eyes narrow. He swallowed.

"Friend," he said truthfully. "She was asking where I was."

"And you told her?" she guessed. He nodded.

"Why should I lie?" he asked her. She pressed against his taut shape again.

"Because you're on a date with me, lover!" she told him sharply. "Eyes front, boy!" He met her gaze and he was breathing hard.

"Is this a date?" he asked her bitterly. "You've dragged me in here, humiliated me and are blackmailing me while you _steal_ from this shop!" She pressed against him, a hand trailing very indecently down his ass and round his waist.

"You are so cute and I really want to get into your pants," she said huskily. He jerked and tried to get away from her but her hand was suddenly somewhere he really didn't want her to be, her grip tight. His eyes widened and she smirked. "Now run!" she hissed and shoved him back, racing for the door. The alarms went off and he stared at her-and the assistants looked at him. He glanced at the bag in his hand-and saw a couple of high-value cooking knives sticking out. Giving a loud squeak, he dropped the bag and ran for the door, seeing assistants trying to intercept him. He could see Cami vault the counter and race out into the Mall, leaving him exposed, a sacrificial lamb, with two security guards closing on him.

 _Some date,_ he thought despondently. _Gods, my father would be exploding with anger in Valhalla if he could see me. Sorry Dad. I guess I'm still a disappointment..._

Then a vase and two glass jugs smashed to one side and three mugs arched through the air, narrowly missing the assistants and the security guards. They ducked to try to find the source of the missiles-and an entire shelf of cushions fell onto them. Vanishing briefly under an avalanche of soft furnishings, they lost sight of Hiccup and in that moment, a strong hand grabbed his arm and wrenched him through the door and out into the Mall. Stumbling, eyes swinging wildly behind him to watch for pursuit, he found himself unceremoniously wrenched into the muffin store and slammed into a seat behind a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin.

"Keep your head down and look as if you've been here all the time!" Astrid hissed as behind them, out in the Mall, Cami leapt from the rail and landed on the escalator going down, tipping an ironic wink at the security guards racing after her. Hiccup's eyes locked on Astrid's face and he sagged with utter relief. He closed his shaking hands round the mug of chocolate.

"Thank you," he murmured. "You saved me-again!" She closed her hands round his, staring this bowed shape.

"Oh Hiccup," she sighed. "I only asked you to stay out of trouble for a few minutes..." He gave a grim smile.

"Shouldn't have gone on a date with a shoplifter," he murmured wryly. There was an intake of breath and the grip on his hands tightened. A security guard paused at the window, seeing the auburn-haired man who matched the description of one of the shoplifters...but as he realised the young man was there as part of a couple-and clearly not with the thief-he walked on.

"Are you okay?" she asked seriously and he managed a small nod with a sad smile.

"Um-that's number five I never want to see again," he sighed. "She almost got me arrested and she was very...touchy!"

"Short temper?" Astrid hummed sympathetically.

"Well, yes-but more...tactile touchy," he said with a blush and she looked into his scarlet face. "Um...rather personally as well. And she was very...well, nosy...about, you know, personal stuff..." Instantly, she gently rested her hand against his cheek and felt him press against her gentle touch.

"Are you okay?" she repeated and he sighed.

"I'll survive," he sighed. "Do I get a day off now?" She stole a chunk of his muffin." "Hey!"

"I'll take you home and you can have a day off-at least," she promised him. "I'll even make you coffee." Feeling his pulse finally begin to slow, he gave her a small smile.

"It's a date," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

It was her day off from the Diner but Astrid had let Emma go to Nursery because it was painting day and Emma loved painting. But she had arrived exactly in time to collect her daughter-and Emma was chattering excitedly about the visitor she had in lunch break. Astrid was instantly on alert, dropping to a worried crouch and staring into the smiling face and big blue eyes.

"What visitor, baby?" she had asked with forced calm, because she didn't want her daughter to feel she had done anything wrong. Emma was just over three and very bright and well-socialised for her age, but she was still a young child. She smiled.

"The man with the orange hair," she said. "He came in to see me at recess and he said he was my Daddy and I was his Princess and..."

Astrid stiffened, her eyes wide and she lifted the child in her arms, locking her hug protectively around her. She leaned close, walking swiftly to find one of the staff.

"That man is not your father," she hissed angrily. "He is a bad man who hurt Mommy. You are not to talk to him." Predictably, the child made a pouty face.

"Can I keep the dolly he gave me, Mommy?" she asked. Astrid closed her eyes.

"Dolly?" she repeated.

"Yeah, he gave me a dolly and he said he guessed I like pink and..." Emma said but Astrid shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid you can't, sweetie," she said firmly. Emma's lip trembled.

"But he said he liked me and it is a very pretty dolly and..." Astrid reached the manager's office and paused.

"Emma," she said softly, "that very bad man will think you like him if you keep the dolly. And that will mean he tries to come round more. Can I ask you to be very responsible, please and give me the dolly?" Emma gave a small reluctant nod.

"Okay, Mommy," she sighed and hugged her mother as they entered the office. The Manager, Annabel, looked up and saw Astrid's serious face.

"Is there a problem, Astrid?" she asked pleasantly, putting her pen aside. Astrid sat down, sitting Emma on her knee and nodded.

"Emma had a visitor today," she said firmly. "I left express instructions when she started that only I or my mother are permitted to collect or visit Emma." Annabel lifted a thick eyebrow, her long face twisted in surprise.

"But I was given to understand that he was her father..." she began but Astrid's face reddened with anger.

"She doesn't have a father!" she snapped.

"But..."

"Emma's father rejected her before she was born and forbade me to have any contact with him," she snarled. "He threatened me with litigation if I told him anything about her or tried to claim she was his. So she has no father. And I will not have a stranger coming here and suddenly trying to become a parent when he has done nothing for her!"

"But he showed scans of the pregnancy and when she was born and he knew her date of birth..."

 _I should never had given in. I should never have sent that last text when I was alone and desperate and so down after she was born. He didn't deserve sending a picture of his new daughter. Damn him._

"He is not to see her," Astrid insisted. "Check her birth certificate. There is no father named. He is not her father and you are not to permit him to see her. Is that clear?" Annabel stared at the furious woman and sighed.

"Can you give a description?" she asked heavily, seeing Emma press against her angry mother. Astrid nodded curtly.

"Red hair, green eyes," she said firmly. "If he turns up, you are to call the police immediately and have him arrested. Do not let him go with her!" She sighed. "I'll see if I can find an old photo for you to help." Annabel nodded.

"I am really sorry," she said. "He was so convincing. He just seemed so committed, so keen to see his daughter..." Astrid sighed.

"Yes, he can be very pleasant and convincing...until he decides what he wants," she said quietly. "And then he takes what he desires and will do anything to get it-no matter who he hurts in the process."

oOo

Emma was safely with her mother as she went round to collect Hiccup for the latest date. Hiccup was very anxious about this one, since the prospective girl- _Barf1994_ -had described herself as 'crazy fun loving adventurous prankster'.

"But she's blonde," Astrid pointed out after she arrived to find him pacing back and forth, hyperventilating.

"So was 'adventurous' Cami," he grumbled. "Now I can't go to the Mall either!" She tried to smile at his chagrin but a wave of anxiety washed over her as she recalled that Dagur had found Emma. Instantly, Hiccup had stopped at her side and peered into her pensive face. "Um...is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. She blinked.

"No," she sighed, "but I don't know what to do about it." He sat by her and drummed his left hand on the table.

"So is there anything I can do?" he asked thoughtfully. "I mean I'm not much use at anything but I'm a great listener..." She forced herself to shake her head, though a part of her was screaming to share her woes with him. She knew instinctively that he would never judge her-but he had more than enough problems of his own to deal with...

"No-but thanks for the offer," she sighed. "Hmmm-I'm certain that you've hatched some cunning plan to worm out if this date..." He started, eyes widening innocently.

"Me?" he gasped but he gave a small smile. "As long as you're there to stop me getting arrested, I'll be fine..." Then he leaned closer to her. "But if you are in any trouble or just want to talk-call me. Any time. _Literally._ I mean, nothing else to do so...yeah..." His smile brought a lump to her threat and almost weakened her resolve but she patted him on the shoulder and rose.

"Time to meet Miss Barf1994," she told him.

"Oh joy. Barf. I really hope that isn't an omen!" he sighed.

oOo

Drago's Bar was the opposite of salubrious: a run down, dark and grimy space that exuded industrial charm...meaning the plaster was falling off, revealing the corroded metal girders of the building. Astrid pulled up in the safest looking parking space she could find, attempting to find somewhere well-lit to leave her precious car. Hiccup peered at the bar.

"I don't suppose it's too late to just go home?" he asked quietly. "I mean, you could debrief me on my cowardice, shout at me a bit and we could have coffee. I'd even order in pizza..."

Astrid paused for a moment. It was clearly a very rough bar and pizza and coffee with Hiccup sounded like a perfect evening...but she reluctantly shook her head. "Wuss," she scolded him half-heartedly. "Get in there! I'm sure you'll have a whale of a time once you go in!"

"Thanks for the pep talk," he managed sarcastically. "You know you sound just like my Dad!"

"Really?"

"Well, not exactly since he was kinda six foot ten and four hundred pounds with flaming red hair and a beard you could lose a yak in and had this huge Scottish brogue thing going on..." he admitted. She gave a small frown and he caught her expression and gulped. "So not exactly like him...more content rather than phonation...or appearance...oh Thor, please don't kill me..." She shook her head with a wry smile.

"I'll be in after five minutes," she told him. "I really can't come in with you at a bar-it would give too much away-so try not to get into trouble, hmm?"

He gave a wary smile and awkwardly got out of the car, straightening his brown leather jacket like a man walking to his own execution.

"Wish me luck!" he said quietly.

"Have fun!" she called and he waved then vanished through the heavy door.

Music was playing, a deep throbbing beat that immediately jarred the base of his skull and a couple of dozen pairs of eyes swung round to inspect the skinny newcomer. They were very rough looking, with tattoos, piercings, leather clothing and the occasional missing limb and eye. All looked unkempt but Hiccup could guess where they came from: Bludvist Construction, the main builders of the new Berk-Meathead Highway and Bridge. Everyone in Berk knew to keep away from the Bludvist Construction workers: they were renowned for being vicious and dangerous. But he drew his shoulders back and marched to the bar where a lanky woman was sitting, her pale blonde hair in three long thick braids. She flicked her grey-blue eyes up to inspect the tall, lean auburn-haired shape and her long face altered into a leer.

"NIghtfury29?" she asked without preamble. He gave a small, self-conscious smile and a little wave.

"Um...I am if you're Barf1994?" he replied. She nodded and patted the barstool next to her which he very warily slid onto.

"C'mere, lover boy," she smirked and he leaned very cautiously on the bar as she grabbed his arm and checked out his muscles. "I'm Raquel but everyone calls me Ruffnut!" His eyebrows rose.

"Um-why?" he asked. "Or am I going to regret the question?"

"Of course you are," she grinned unnervingly and waved to the bartender. "Two Thorston specials!" She grinned at him, her eyes flicking up and down his shape again. "Hmm...me likey! So should I keep calling you lover boy or do you have a name?" He gulped.

"Hiccup," he said and winced as she roared with laughter. "It's a traditional old Viking name..." he began defensively.

"...meaning the runt of the litter!" Ruffnut chuckled. "Gods, were you really a runt when you were younger?" He nodded.

"And when I'm older," he sighed with a small shrug. She gave him a hard nudge that almost knocked him off the stool.

"Damn, you're cute," she said and grinned wildly as the drinks arrived. Hiccup eyed them with trepidation: both were large, long glasses filled with a small fruit cocktail, mint leaves, ice cubes and browny-yellow mixture topped by a pink umbrella. Ruff nodded and gestured for him to try the drink first. With a small prayer to Odin-because he really wasn't a big drinker-he took a long suck on the curly-whirly straw.

And then he choked as the almost unadulterated alcohol hit the back of his throat. Eyes watering, he coughed and blinked, his throat and chest burning.

"What is in there?" he rasped hoarsely.

"Tequila, white rum, dark rum, vodka, gin, angostura bitters, kirsch, cointreau, triple sec and lemonade," Ruffnut said, cheerfully sucking on her straw without any hesitation. She grinned madly and motioned him to take another sip. And another. Somehow, drinking the horrific blend of gut-rotting booze was still better than looking at Ruff, who was eyeing him like the last cake in the baker's shop. "Wanna dance?"

Instinctively he tucked his legs under the stool, his head already starting to swim with the concentrated alcohol. "Um no," he said swiftly. "Can't dance..." She pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Me neither!" she leered and grabbed his hand, hauling him off the stool. He ended up on the floor as she dashed to the juke box, tossed in a quarter and stabbed a number. Then she dragged him to his feet and manhandled him into the centre of the bar as the strains of 'YMCA" began to blare out. Hiccup stood rigid, eyes pleading as Ruff grabbed his wrists and bounced up and down, arms flailing insanely. Hiccup swayed, shuffled his feet and moved his arms slightly, feeling hideously self-conscious. Ana told him he couldn't dance, even before the accident-and he knew there was no chance he had improved since the horrific crash and the injuries he had suffered.

And then things got even worse as half the bar got up and joined in the actions for 'YMCA'. Hiccup found himself jostled by huge, scarred, leather-clad construction workers who were very seriously and very committedly doing the YMCA. Ruff bounced up and down, mangling the actions terribly while Hiccup closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over as various large men brushed against him. Ruff draped her arms over his shoulders and grinned to him-just as Astrid walked in through the door. Ruff was grinding vigorously against him as he looked pleadingly at Astrid-but she walked straight to the far end of the bar, took a seat and ordered a soda water.

And then the tune ended and the impromptu dance floor cleared and he cracked an eye open-to see Ruff's face about two inches from his own. Her grey-blue eyes were twinkling wickedly.

"That was epic!" she said and lunged at him, her mouth latching onto his and trying to kiss him. He squeaked, his eyes snapped open desperately and he tried with all his might to push her off him but she was like an octopus. Wrestling manfully, he finally managed to push her away enough to grab a breath and she leered, licking her lips. "Mmm, you're delicious!" she announced and he yelped in embarrassment.

Astrid watched Hiccup bolt for the barstool and grab his drink, desperately downing the lot in the hope it would erase the taste of the girl's very determined kiss and the memory of the dance. A thrill of jealousy had shot through her at the sight of the blonde woman eating his face and she sighed, sipping her soda water. This was the curse of the wingman-watch out for your friend...but watch. And that really didn't sit well when you had fallen for the friend. She sighed heavily and stared glumly at her drink.

Someone settled on the seat next to her, ordered a beer and peered down the bar at Hiccup and his date. "Look at my sister," the man grumbled. "That poor sap doesn't stand a chance." Irritated, Astrid glanced up at a lanky man with long blond dreadlocks, a long face with grey-blue eyes and a very uncanny resemblance to Hiccup's date. She frowned and peered at him. He was wearing an almost identical grey vest top and combat pants to his sister and she frowned.

"Tuff?" she murmured and the man swung his face to look at her, a smile cracking his features.

"Astrid Hofferson?" he exclaimed. "What in Thor's name are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"Astrid Hofferson?" he exclaimed. "What in Thor's name are you doing here?"

Astrid stared at him and her mind whirled. Ruffnut and Tuffnut (or Raquel and Timothy) Thorston were twins from her year at Raven Pointe High School who had been reasonably good friends until Dagur had slaughtered her reputation after the aftermath of Prom Night. They-as everyone else-had ostracised her for the last few weeks of School and she had lost all contact with them. Both were insane extroverts, wild pranksters and hopelessly distractible. Ruff was definitely not the girl for Hiccup-so she felt a lot easier in revealing why she was here to Ruff's twin.

"Wingman," she said. "Your sister's date-the 'poor sap' as you put it-is a good friend of mine." Tuff shrugged.

"Yeah-well, you know why I'm here," he confessed. "Much as I enjoy tormenting Butt-Elf, I don't want her hurt, so I always act as wingman for her on dates." They both contemplated their drinks and sighed. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Amen to that," Astrid agreed. She sighed and Tuff peered at her.

"You'd rather be on the date, wouldn't you?" he realised and she started. _Gods, was she that obvious?_

"Not going to happen," she sighed.

"Why? You're his friend, aren't you?"

"Tuff? Remember why you and everyone else treated me like crap at the end of High School?" she asked irritably. He made a dumb face. "You know-the fact I ended up pregnant?" There was a pause and realisation dawned.

"Ah...how did that go?" he asked.

"My daughter is three, Tuff," she told him with forced patience.

"Hey-is she here? I'd like to meet the little dude..." he asked, his face brightening but Astrid gave her trademark Hofferson scowl.

"Timothy 'Tuffnut' Thorston-this is a damned sleezy bar and no place for a three year old little girl!" she snapped and he grimaced.

"Sorry, Astrid," he said with genuine contrition and then he shrugged. "Maybe I could see her somewhere more appropriate?" There was a pause and she gave a small nod, a pang of nostalgia hitting her.

"I'd...like that..." she admitted. "You remember where my parents live?" He nodded. "If you call there, we can arrange to meet up." She paused and gave a little smile. "Actually, I think Emma would like to meet you..." Tuff gave a small smile.

"Hey, I don't have that far to think down to three-year-old-level," he admitted. Smiling, Astrid sipped her water and smiled, suddenly enjoying her job a bit more with someone to talk to.

"Tuff-regrettably, my daughter at three is already older than you!" she smirked and Tuff chuckled.

"Missed you too, Astrid," he admitted. "You think your boy can keep pace with my sister?"

"Not a hope on Midgard," she sighed. "Tuff-he's actually a really nice guy. He doesn't drink much, he's had some bad leg injuries in a car crash end of last year and he's pretty shy."

"Sounds like you really like this guy," Tuff commented. "I repeat my earlier question."

"Though he's nice, why would he want to go out with someone with a small child in tow?" Astrid sighed. "I mean, what lunatic would want to take on another man's child?" She rolled her glass in her hands. "Face it-I ruined my life when I fell pregnant, Tuff." The male twin peered down the bar as Hiccup was handed a second 'Thorson Special' and winced.

"How do you know until you ask him?" he asked. "I mean, he's game enough. He's risking alcohol poisoning with my sister. He's clearly so far out of his depth but he's continuing..."

"Because I asked him to try dating when he was dumped by his first girlfriend when he was involved in the accident," she sighed. "When he was badly hurt in the accident."

"If he'll go through all this for you, Astrid-maybe he would go out with you?" Tuff asked her but the girl shook her head, her shoulders slumped.

"I've been rejected so many times because I have Emma, I would rather hang onto his friendship than risk losing it all just for a disastrous date," she sighed.

"But he knows about your daughter, doesn't he?" Tuff insisted.

"Yeah-but knowing your friend has a daughter is different to agreeing to accept her into your own life," Astrid sighed. "Please drop it, Tuff. It's no use: he isn't interested in me like that..." And then she peered down the bar and frowned. "Thor-what is she doing to him now?" Tuff craned his neck.

"Oh dear," he commented, ordering another beer and some bar nuts. "She's going to play win or dare on the dance machine." Astrid gaped and stared at Tuff.

"Thor...Hiccup can't dance and he's a lightweight with alcohol!" she muttered. "He's utterly doomed..." Tuff gave her a grin and pushed his bowl of nuts towards her.

"He's a big boy," he murmured. "So let's see what happens..."

Hiccup's head was spinning as the barman lined up five shot glasses of Akvavit, the slightly-yellow spirit gleaming golden in the subdued light. He had managed to finish his second cocktail though he was sure he'd probably get alcohol poisoning before the evening was out. But Ruff was grinning madly as she dragged his unsteady shape over the the 'DANCE OFF 3000' game and engaged two player mode. Blinking, his emerald eyes bleary, Hiccup frowned.

"Wash...wash...whathaveigottado?" he mumbled as she lined up on the 'Player 1' position. Ruff shoved him into the other position.

"Dance, match the moves and highest score wins," she grinned. "Loser takes a shot!" Hiccup's eyes trailed to the line of glasses and gulped. He had already drunk more this evening than he had in the last year and now he suspected he was going to have to swallow even more-because he was a hopeless dancer. He couldn't even manage 'Dad dancing'-the most despised dancing on the planet.

"Ish-ish there a handicap shyshtem?' he asked hopefully. Ruff lunged at him and he pawed at her to try to keep her slobbery kiss off his face. She gave up, patted his ass instead and leered.

"Nope," she smirked. "Nice ass!" He yelped as she stabbed the button and the silhouettes began and the illuminated foot-tiles began flashing. The music began and Hiccup groaned and had a go. But it was obvious that his lanky and drunken shape was hopelessly out of synch with the silhouettes. Ruff was astonishingly good-probably due to her much higher alcohol tolerance and much greater experience. It was a crushing victory as the bar erupted into applause and the bartender handed over the first shot. Hiccup winced, looked pleadingly at Ruff and then drank the horrifically alcoholic spirit, grimacing at the flavour. Ruff grabbed his arm.

"Time for round two!" she shouted to the cheers of the bar. Hiccup staggered to his position and his expression grew determined.

"It'sh on!" he slurred and crazily began dancing, his lanky shape and total lack of coordination causing him to fall over and take out Ruff. Both were disqualified so both had to take a shot, though Hiccup almost choked on his. Ruff smiled and necked the drink easily, then dragged Hiccup back to the game.

"You're getting the hang of it," she grinned, hauling the disorientated young man over to the game again. Astrid nudged Tuff.

"This is going too far," she growled. "Poor guy is almost out of it..." Tuff gave a reluctant nod-and then he gestured.

"And I think the fun is over anyway," he said, pointing to a group of bikers who barged their way into the bar. Two headed for the bar to grab a couple of bottles of spirits while the others homed in on Ruff and Hiccup. More alert and so able to weigh up the situation swiftly, Ruff tried to grab Hiccup and back away-but they were surrounded and two of them grabbed her arms.

"Hiya, beautiful," the leader said. He was a very hairy and bulky man, his face scarred and unpleasant.

" _Not_ right back at you!" she replied snarkily. The man trailed a hand down her braids.

"Aww...you should more friendly..." he growled.

"I think...she doeshn't want your attentionsh," Hiccup slurred bravely, staggering forward. A biker grabbed him and jerked him back. He was starting to look green around the eyes as he struggled feebly. Astrid shared a worried look with Tuff.

"I'm not going to let them hurt my sister," the male twin growled, making to rise-but Astrid could see that was just going to end up with both twins and Hiccup on the wrong end of the fight. Especially as Ruff kicked the ugly biker in the leg. He yelped as Hiccup slammed his foot onto the other man's boot and stumbled away, pushing Ruff ahead of him. He looked up, eyes bleary and panicked as he heard the bikers all turn round to face them and he unwisely raised his fists in a very unimpressive defensive pose.

"Oh Thor," Astrid muttered, face-palming. "He's suicidal! Be ready to grab them on my signal."

"What's your signal?" Tuff asked her, his expression mildly impressed.

"You'll know it when you see it!" she told him, racing off away from he bar. Tuff finished his beer and turned to see the bikers shove Hiccup backwards, the completely drunken young man desperately trying to keep between Ruff and the bikers. Not that Ruff was playing ball as she lunged forward and punched out a smaller biker. The leader gave a huge roar.

"Grab them!" he bellowed-as the familiar strains of _YMCA_ blared out once more. Astrid bounced into the centre of the 'dance floor' and launched into the dance. The bikers stared at her in shock, jaws hanging slack-as the whole of the bar scrambled to their feet and joined in. Jostled and annoyed by bouncing and gesturing construction workers, punches began to be thrown and in a few seconds, there was a mixture of 'YMCA' moves and brawls all over the bar.

Astrid glanced to her side and saw Tuff hauling along Ruff and both of them half-dragging the completely wasted Hiccup. The female twin's eyes popped wide in shock.

"Astrid?" she gaped.

"Talk later!" Astrid ordered her as she grabbed Hiccup and began to help Tuff drag him from the bar. Hiccup peered drunkenly at her, his face falling into a wide grin.

"Knew you would shave me..." he slurred as they erupted into the cold night and ran for Astrid's car. The twins came with them, helping support the sagging Hiccup and whooping and high-fiving each other in relief at getting out of the bar alive.

"Hmm-I don't know you that well," she smirked as Hiccup grinned insanely at her.

"You're sho amazshing!" he sighed as they manhandled him into the passenger seat. Unbidden, Ruff and Tuff scrambled into the back seat, jostling each other and pressing their faces against the back windows. Tuff instantly tried to get into Emma's car-seat and Astrid rolled her eyes as she clambered into the driver's seat, pulling on her seatbelt and starting the engine as bikers and construction workers boiled out into the street, still brawling. She sighed.

"It would be less trouble taking Emma to nursery," she huffed as the twins began playing with her toys. "QUIT IT!" she snapped.

"Yes, Mommy!" Ruff replied sarcastically. "Honestly-this happens EVERY time!" Astrid peered through the rear view mirror and glared at her.

"You knew this would happen and you still came here?" she asked in a dangerous voice. Ruff nodded happily as her twin rolled his eyes.

"It's always a laugh!" she grinned. "And I have to say, despite the fact he's a skinny, clumsy, shy boy, he did try to stand up for me...which was kinda sweet..."

"Leave it," Astrid snapped.

"Jealous?" Ruff chuckled as she and her twin shared a glance. "Hey-why are you here, Ast?"

"Wingman," she said. "Hiccup is a friend..." Ruff stared at her and a guilty look entered her eyes.

"Sorry-didn't know," she mumbled. "He's a nice guy, isn't he?" Astrid stole a glance at the dozing Hiccup, who was leaning against the window, mouth open and snoring.

"Yup," she said softly. "He's a _really_ nice guy." Ruff leaned forward and patted her shoulder.

"He's really not my type," she said and elbowed her brother. "Thank him when he wakes up for a great evening and for standing up for me. Only my brother has ever done that for me before. Really appreciate that." And she sat back with a thoughtful look on her face.

Astrid dropped them off at their home-which she knew because they had been friends at school-and then she drove Hiccup home. He was difficult to rouse but she had managed to manhandle him out of the car, up the steps and into his apartment. He clung to her, tripping over his feet, his left leg almost buckling but Astrid was strong and she managed to haul him all the way through the main room and into his bedroom. He clung to her, a hazy smile on his face, eyes completely bloodshot and bleary.

"Thank you," he mumbled as she managed to drag his coat off. He was almost totally boneless as she eventually gave up and just tossed him up onto the bed and dragged a blanket over him. He was fully clothed and had his boots on but she didn't feel right, unclothing him while he was so drunk. "I couldn't do anything without you," he slurred in an adoring voice. She smiled.

"You deserve to find someone who cares for you," she said gently as he hugged her fiercely.

"Already found her," he slurred. "Astrid..." And then he passed out.

She sighed, made him comfortable and headed out of the bedroom as his peaceful snores filled the air. But because she had a sense of responsibility, she phoned her mother and spent the rest of the night on the couch by the fire, watching over her friend.

oOo

He didn't make the Diner the next lunchtime and Astrid wasn't surprised, though she did text him to check he was alright, concerned for his friend after his binge drinking on the date..

He had been up half the night vomiting and had been restless for the rest of the night once the drunken stupor had worn off. She had got him up, made sure he was okay and fed him dry biscuits and fluids to help with his horrific hangover. Clutching his pounding head, he had pitifully begged for death or at least decapitation but she had given him aspirin and paracetamol and told him to sleep it off. And he had painfully smiled at her and thanked her for staying. Something warm had curled in her chest this words and she had stroked the messy bangs off his face and smiled as he had dropped asleep again before she left.

She had finished her shift at tea-time and gone to collect Emma from her mother, who had loved having her granddaughter round for a whole day. Emma had been happy and chattered all the way home. But as they unlocked the door to Astrid's apartment and walked into the living room, they suddenly realised they were not alone.

Sitting on the couch, eyeing a pink cloth dolly with a puzzled expression, was a tall, very buff shape in leather sleeveless vest and black jeans and boots, his carrot-red hair cropped short and stubble all over his chin. There were three tattoos over his left eye in the shape of claw-marks and his pale green eyes were fey as he gave a wild smile at the new arrivals.

"Daddy's home!" he grinned, rising to his feet and spreading his arms wide. "Haven't you got a kiss and a hug for me, honey?" Astrid clutched her daughter to her and gasped in horror.

"DAGUR!"


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"Go to your bedroom, baby," Astrid said firmly. Emma looked up, her big blue eyes seeing the determination in her mother's face and she nodded dumbly, waving to the stranger and trotting away.

"She's perfect," Dagur said, his pale green eyes trailing after the small shape as the door closed.

"What are you doing here, Dagur?" Astrid demanded, her fists clenched and eyes glittering with anger. "You have no right to be here." His carrot brows dipped, his face hardening.

"She is my daughter!" he told her sharply. She marched up to him, her entire shape rigid with anger.

"No, she's not!" she snapped. "You dumped me after the Prom and you'd gotten what you wanted. You told me she wasn't yours when I told you I was pregnant. You called me a slut and a liar so all my friends dumped me like trash when I sent you the sonogram when I was twelve weeks. You had your parents take out a frickin' restraining order against me when I sent you pictures from her twenty week scan and what was it you said?" Her voice had risen and was hard and bitter. "Ah yes- _I have a glittering career as a Football player and the last thing I need is some dopey high school whore claiming I fathered her bastard brat. It's not mine and never was. I never want to hear from you again_!"

He gave a broad smile, his buff shape topping hers by almost a head.

"Baby, you know I never meant it," he said smoothly.

"Yes, you frickin' did!" she shouted. "You ruined my life!"

"Ooh, you shouldn't say that about the kid-she'll get a complex and need a psychologist! Hardly the behaviour of a fit mother," he sneered. She frowned at him, a frisson of anxiety beginning to stir in her stomach.

"What?" she gasped. "Emma is the _best_ thing in my life. But _you_ ruined my life, Dagur, by lying about me, turning all my friends against me and refusing to be part of my daughter's life. You've been absent for four years!" He walked close to her, towering over her and raised a hand to stroke her face but she flinched back and glared.

"Honey, you really need to learn to count," he scoffed. "She's only three..."

"She existed from right after that night!" she bit back, her face flushed with anger. "She existed when I told you about the test and the scans and all the appointments you missed not to mention the birth and all the years since! That is over four years, Dagur. You can't just swan back in and decide you want to be Daddy! I've managed fine without you and I'll carry on managing!"

"Just managing?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a huge wad of money. He peeled off a dozen-all hundred dollar bills-and shoved them into her hand. "There you are, babe-a little down payment on my missing support payments. Buy yourself a new apartment!" She shoved the money back into his hand.

"I don't want your money!" she shouted. "And I don't want you near my daughter!"

"She's my daughter too," he said, his tone growing more menacing. "I'm not being unreasonable, Astrid. I just want to share!" She backed up a pace, hearing the threat.

"I don't want you anywhere near my child," she told him evenly. He shoved the money back in his pants and drew himself up.

"Oh, I will be near her," he told her in a soft, very threatening tone. "I was trying to be nice, trying to share-but if you won't share, I'll take her for myself!"

"You wouldn't dare!" she spat. He gave a cold smile.

"I'm rich," he told her. "I can buy what I want-including my brat. I'll get her a nanny, put her in a good school, let her mix with the right people-while you're in a scummy one bed apartment and work in a Diner..."

"How the Hel do you know that?" she gasped. He smiled cruelly.

"I know people," he reminded her. "No one messes with Dagur..."

"And no one messes with Astrid Hofferson!" she replied, trying not to let him see the tremble in her hands.

"I can get you declared an unfit mother-just like that!" he threatened, snapping his fingers under her nose. She flinched.

"And you?" she retorted. "Football career didn't do so well, did it? So what are you doing now, Dagur?" He lunged forward, a hand tightening round her neck with enough pressure to choke her to silence.

"I fix things," he breathed fiercely. "And I will fix this, Astrid. You either co-operate or you lose her." He paused and squeezed a little tighter. "Maybe I won't even bother with the courts. Maybe I'll just arrange for an accident to happen and then collect my daughter when her Mommy is off the scene." She stared at him in horror.

"You..." she choked, clawing at his hands. He leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss on her mouth and she tried to pull away, closing her eyes in disgust. Then he shoved her back, coughing, wiping her mouth and feeling her bruised throat.

"You really should consider my offer, babe," he told her. "Mmmm-we could be good together again."

"We were never good together," she said hoarsely, backing away.

"But I always get what I want," he reminded her cruelly.

 _Yes, you said that on Prom Night-no matter how much I said no,_ she thought bitterly. But she lifted her head and glared at him. "GET OUT!" she shouted, grabbing her phone and stabbing in 9-1-1. He stared at her and flipped her a sarcastic salute.

"If you want it this way, Astrid-then that's how it'll be!" he told her.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

 _"Hello?"_ Astrid lifted the phone to her ear, heart fluttering at the calm voice of the operator.

"Police-and hurry," she said breathlessly as he gave her one final, deeply menacing glare before he stalked out of the front door. She slammed it and bolted it behind him. "Yes-23 Nadder Row. I've had a break-in. I'm home alone with my three year old daughter! Please hurry."

But as she leaned, trembling, against the front door, his words echoed in her ears. Tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes and she felt physically sick. Her knees almost felt as if they were going to give way as she leaned harder against the door, hyperventilating. Because she knew Dagur was utterly ruthless and amoral and he would do everything to ensure he got what he wanted.

And now he wanted Emma.

oOo

The police were sympathetic, though they seemed to indicate that they considered it more of a domestic dispute than a serious crime-no matter how desperately she explained he wasn't a friend let alone her partner. They did take a statement and pictures of the bruises around her neck-and they did note that he had forced the back door in but there wasn't much they could do. Nothing was taken, he was the girl's father and resources were stretched. They would look for him but as Astrid couldn't give an address or contact details, then they could just advise her to take some additional precautions and suggest taking out a restraining order.

 _As if I have the money for that,_ she thought, tears blurring her vision as they finally left. She no longer felt safe in her own apartment, the little place she had made her home and she knew Dagur could come back at will. The police had noted down what Dagur had said but told her that without any witnesses, there was nothing they could do about it. She wrapped her arms around her body and stared at the door. She was scared. Fearless Astrid Hofferson was scared. She had to move.

And then it hit her: she had nowhere to go. Her parents were away and she didn't have a key to their home-and there was no way she could afford to just go to a motel to get away. Dagur had already been to Emma's nursery and knew where she worked. She was utterly trapped.

And then she glanced at her phone. She had very few friends as well-another present from Dagur-but there was one person she could maybe call on. Trembling, she walked to the phone, scrolled up her contacts and hesitated, then called the number.

He picked up immediately.

 _"Hi, Astrid,"_ he said. There was a pause and she found tears were rolling down her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath.

"H-Hiccup?" she said, hating how tremulous her voice sounded. _This wasn't her. Damn Dagur! She hated being so weak-but she was completely trapped._ "P-please...I-I n-need your h-help..."

oOo

She had packed frantically, sitting Emma on the sofa and explaining the red-haired man who had come into the apartment wasn't a nice man and that they needed to move for a while. Emma had nodded solemnly, hugging her big pink teddy and scrambling to take her hand.

"Don't cry, Mommy," she had said which had made Astrid feel worse. She had to be strong for her daughter, had to make Emma feel safe and protected and loved but here she was, weak and trapped and helpless. And relying on others to help her out. She hugged the little girl and blinked hard. "I'll look after you."

"Thank you," she said to her daughter and then stood up, putting her in her coat and taking her out to the car. Strapping her in, she loaded in their bags, locked up the house carefully and then drove off, her heart pounding in her throat. She found herself anxiously searching the rear view mirror, jumping at every car and wondering if the occupants were watching her for Dagur. She flicked her azure gaze to look at her daughter as they turned across the highway and headed back towards Strike Street. The car turned away and she quietly drove on until she arrived outside the familiar apartment. She switched off the engine and took a deep breath, then unfastened her seat belt and opened the door.

 _Gods, she was shaking like a leaf. And why? This was Hiccup, for Thor's sake! And he was her friend: the kindest, goofiest, least threatening man she had ever known. What was she afraid of?_

Hiccup had already opened the front door when she emerged from her car, Emma's bag slung over her shoulder, the suitcase dragging behind and her hand clamped fiercely round her daughter's. The little girl stared up at the tall, lean man in dark jeans, a loose training top and sneakers and Hiccup slowly lowered himself to a crouch as they scrambled up the steps. He managed a smile, his emerald eyes warm.

"Hi," he said gently. "You must be Emma?" The girl glanced up at her mother and Astrid gave a smile and nodded. "My name is Hiccup. Your Mom asked if you could stay in my home. You are very welcome-and so is your teddy..." His green eyes flicked to the huge pink teddy, the corners crinkling as he tried not to grin too much. "What's his name?"

"Pascal," Emma said, her blue eyes very round. Hiccup tilted his head slightly.

"Hmm-and I guess your favourite Disney Princess is Rapunzel?" he murmured. Emma rewarded him with a huge beam.

"Yeah, I love Punzel!" she announced, reaching out to take his hand. "Her hair is just like mine and one day I'm gonna marry a Prince and end up a Princess too!" He did grin then and nodded.

"I don't doubt it for a second," he told her seriously. "You sound every bit as determined as your Mom!" She grinned at that.

"C'mon inside. Silly man, you'll get cold!" Her voice was almost exactly Astrid's tone when she was ordering him around and he really had to bite his lip not to start laughing. Then the little girl dragged him in with all the determination of her mother and he glanced quickly up to Astrid, her eyes amused at her daughter's innocent and immediate acceptance of the stranger. He briefly mouthed _Are you okay?_ She nodded and followed him as he staggered to his feet and allowed himself to be led in by the determined little girl. Astrid dumped her bags and closed and locked the door then turned to see her daughter explaining to Hiccup about Pascal and how he liked choco-wheats for breakfast. The man gave a helpless look as Astrid came to his rescue.

"C'mon, baby-lets get you out of your coat and boots and then I think we need to get you ready for bed..." she said, looking askance of Hiccup. He smiled and waited for her to finish, then grabbed her suitcase and limped carefully to the back of the property. Astrid gasped.

"Hiccup-it's okay-we'll sleep on the couch!" she said urgently, a horrible feeling of guilt curling in her chest. But he just smiled.

"What sort of host would I be if I didn't offer you the spare room?" he asked her wryly, opening the door to a room that was bigger than Astrid's own bedroom. A double bed with a dark hardwood frame stood proudly, laden with a thick satin-covered quilt and a pile of pillows, all the bedclothes and curtains a pale green. A thick pale brown rug was spread on the floor and a large wardrobe and chest of drawers in the same dark wood failed to make the large space feel any smaller. She stared, open mouthed. "Um, you may have to share with Emma-if that's okay..."

Astrid nodded then stared, her mouth working soundlessly. Slowly tears spilled from her eyes and she began to shake with sobs, pressing trembling hands to her face. Hiccup stared at her-then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She buried her face and wrapped her arms around him, crying quietly.

"Shh, shh-it will all be okay," he murmured. "I promise it will be okay. You're safe here now. And I won't let anyone hurt you or Emma." He nuzzled her hair gently.

"Don't deserve you," she sobbed. He gave a small smile.

"That's my line," he reminded her gently, stroking her back gently. "I hope it's okay-I never use it. Um. Nope. No friends but I live in hope. Sorry about the decor. I kinda like green...but I guess you may want to pink it up a bit?" She nodded, sniffing and swiping away at her eyes.

"You have no idea," she sighed, seeing her daughter exploring the room. "Hmm-I guess she may build a den under the bed as well..."

"Damn, wish I'd thought of that," he smiled. "Sounds cool. Though I guess Toothless may move in there with her."

"Toothless?" Her eyes were suspicious.

"My cat," he explained. She frowned-she had never seen the creature. "New acquisition since you started me on this dating thing. Found him starving in a cardboard box on the way home. I checked and no one came forward to claim him-so he kinda stayed. He's a bit shy and scared of strangers...but I guess he'll get used to you-or abandon me like everyone else..."

"Except me, mutton-head!" she told him, her voice steadier. "I will never abandon you! Promise!" He grinned.

"I'll hold you to that..." he teased her, feeling her tense form finally relax.

"Hiccup?" He stared into her eyes, his arms still wrapped comfortingly around her. "Thank you." He took a slow breath and his eyes warmed with affection.

"You're welcome, Milady," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

Hiccup was up early the next morning, showered, shaved and dressed in comfortable training pants, loose long-sleeved green T-shirt and converse when Astrid stumbled out of her bedroom. Emma was still sleeping, exhausted by the late night and Astrid yawned, running her hands through her dishevelled hair. Automatically, she combed it with her fingers, then loosely rebraided it as she walked through to the kitchen area-and found Hiccup. He was munching his way through granola and sipping a coffee, while peering at his laptop as she appeared. He started and knocked over his coffee.

"A-astrid!" he stuttered. "Um...did-did you sleep well?" He was trying to mop up the coffee with a _Berk Marauders_ tea towel, looking incredibly self-conscious and she smiled, taking the cloth from him expertly and wiping up the mess almost automatically.

"Very well, thanks," she said calmly, investigating the kettle and finding the instant coffee he had placed ready on the side by a mug. She swiftly stirred her coffee, dolloping two spoons of sugar and settling by him. "Emma was restless but I've slept with her enough. Little ones get nightmares..." He nodded, though he didn't really understand. He looked at her, his emerald gaze sweeping over her poised shape. She was dressed in a vest top and loose pyjama pants, her beauty not diminished by the fact she was still a bit crumpled from sleep and barefoot. And never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined he would wake up to Astrid in his house.

"Is she okay?" he asked with concern. Astrid stared absently into the distance, then nodded.

"I think she's okay, but I worry for her," she admitted. "I mean Dagur is after her and..." His definite brows dipped and his eyes narrowed.

"Dagur?" he asked, keeping his voice expressionless.

"Um...Emma's biological father," Astrid explained. Hiccup sighed, then rose and walked to the kettle. He refilled it then went to the fridge, fishing out eggs, butter, bread and milk.

"I think you need to tell me what is going on so I can work out what I can do to help," he told her firmly, deftly cracking the eggs, seasoning them and pinching in a few crushed chilli flakes, coriander leaf, black pepper and garlic salt before whisking them up and expertly making two plates of scrambled eggs and hot buttered toast. He served her with a smile, delivered fresh white coffee with sugar and a glass of orange juice. Her eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what to say," she breathed. "I mean, no one has ever made me breakfast since I was about ten..." She smiled shyly, flicking her braid over her shoulder. "Thank you..."

"You haven't tasted it yet," he advised her but she took a small forkful, swallowed and hummed in pleasure.

"Gods, I am never leaving here!" she laughed. "This is amazing!" He blushed fiercely, suddenly self-conscious. He took a mouthful and coughed.

"Um...thanks," he mumbled, taking a sip of his OJ to cover his embarrassment. Ana had laughed at his cooking, telling him only women knew how to cook properly. She had refused to touch a morsel he had cooked. Astrid winked and tucked into her plate, occasionally sighing in pleasure at the meal. Finally, she pushed her cleaned plate away, resting her hands gently over her middle and smiling in happiness.

"Gods, that really was amazing," she told him in a relaxed voice. "Thank you, Hiccup. That was the best breakfast I've _ever_ had!" He stared at her as he chewed his last mouthful and sipped his coffee. She looked happy and relaxed-and he felt enormous guilt for what he would need to do to her to help her. He smiled.

"You are welcome," he told her gently and then he sat back as well, before flipping open his laptop. "Now Astrid...I don't want to upset you or make you feel awkward-but I really want to help you and to do that...I need to knew what the story is."

As he had anticipated, her pupils dilated in fear and the smile vanished from her face. Her shoulders hunched and he hated himself for causing her pain, even though he knew it was with the best of intentions. Finally, she let go a shuddering sigh.

"Okay," she sighed. "I mean, I turn up in the middle of the night and need to stay with my daughter and there has to be a reason...but I really don't know what you can do about it..." He rose and gently walked round to sit at her side, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"Astrid, I promise I can help," he told her gently. "Dagur has broken the law and frightened you. And I won't let him get away with that."

 _Because he got away with beating me up all those years at school._

She swiped a tear away from her eyes and nodded.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I-I don't know what you can do but it's so-so reassuring that there is someone on my side. Thank you." He managed a small smile, though his heart was soaring in his chest. He squeezed her hand once more.

"Take your time," he advised her.

So she told him everything that happened, from when Dagur transferred to Raven Pointe High and took the Football Team by storm; how she had caught his eye and the Head Cheerleader and the Quarterback had made the school's golden couple-until Prom. Then, in a quiet, shamed voice, she described how they had gone to the Prom, how they had been voted Prom King and Queen and how she had left with him, ostensibly to go home. She paused, then forced herself on, recounting how he had taken her to his home and plied her with alcohol until she was drunk-but not too drunk. She had resisted his advances and asked to be taken home over and over-but he had finally cornered her, held her down and raped her.

Hiccup's fist tightened until the knuckles were white as he saw her tears and her head bow in shame. Especially as she carried on, telling how the police discounted her report as silly High School nonsense, how she had found herself pregnant and how Dagur had rejected her and disavowed any knowledge of the child. Of how he had denounced her as a slut, a whore who had entrapped him in a callow effort to try to hang onto the coattails of his success. She had been scorned, ridiculed and ostracised. She had graduated to silence, with only the sounds of her parents to greet her greatest academic achievement. And she had lost her place at College.

He made notes as she detailed how Dagur refused all efforts to be involved and had finally taken out a restraining order against her. How she delivered her daughter alone and had moved out of her parents' house when Emma was six months old and been determined to support herself. And then she explained how Dagur had been to the Nursery, the card which she handed over and finally everything he had said the previous night.

"He threatened your life?" he asked softly. She nodded and lifted her chin, the bruises from his grip visible. "Odin." he breathed. "Astrid, I am so sorry..." She dropped her eyes and sighed.

"No, I should be-because no one in his right mind would want to help me and my stupid mess," she said with obvious self-loathing...but his hand landed gently on her shoulder and pulled her into an awkward hug. She snuggled against his chest and curled her head down. He gently rested his chin on her head.

"I promise I will help," he murmured. "So you reported the rape, you reported the visit to the Nursery and the break-in last night?" She nodded. "Did you keep the texts?" She nodded.

"They're on my phone," she said and sighed. "Couldn't afford a new one-so I've still got the old one from when I was at school..."

"Thank Thor," he murmured. "We'll get those texts downloaded. They include the texts, the scans, the threats to leave him alone, him disowning all knowledge...?" She nodded.

"Um...and lots of abuse from him and his-well, formerly _my_ -friends," she mumbled. His hug tightened.

"And he now claims he wants your daughter and mentioned he wants to paint you as an unfit mother?" he mused softly. She lifted her head.

"I think so," she sighed.

"Mommy?" Her head snapped up and she connected with his chin, knocking him backwards and making him see stars. He yelped and clutched his chin as she looked back and her face fell into a mask of guilt as she froze.

"Oh Hiccup! I'm so..." she began.

He waved her off to see to her child, while he tried to regain her breath. And his eyes softened as he saw Astrid the mother for the first time, crouching by her daughter, talking gently and calmly to the child and lifting her into a seat. She made breakfast and fed her daughter, then took her to get dressed. While they were in the bedroom, Hiccup grabbed his phone and dialled a number he had memorised and used so many times two years earlier. He took a shuddering breath, pushing back the memories.

 _"Cove Law, Hoark Hoarkson speaking."_

Hiccup gave a small smile at the gruff, professional voice that was so familiar from those horrible days and weeks when he had struggled to sort out the complexities and wade through grief as well as the monstrous mess his father had left him on his untimely and abrupt demise.

"It's Hiccup Haddock," he said, calming the nerves from his voice. Honestly, he hated how he felt, the sudden waves of panic that overwhelmed him and froze his brain into a useless mush. He hated that he was physically restricted, that his self-confidence and sense of self-worth had been annihilated and that things he could cope with previously were a real struggle-or beyond his wretched capability. But he could do this. He could help Astrid keep her daughter-and keep her safe from Dagur. Because Hiccup _knew_ Dagur.

 _"Pleased to speak to you, Mister Haddock,"_ Hoark said gruffly. The man had been a loyal friend of Hiccup's father, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, entrepreneur and property developer but he always treated his late friend's son with the utmost respect. _"How can I help you?"_

"I have a problem," Hiccup said, his voice wavering. He took a deep breath and he rolled his eyes. "I have a friend with a problem. She has a child, the father abandoned her the moment she told him she was expecting, he took out a restraining order against her to prevent her claiming he was the father or telling her anything about the progress of the pregnancy-and now, three and a bit years later, he wants the child. He's stalking them, has broken into her apartment and been at the kid's nursery. She has filed reports, the courthouse should have the restraining order against her logged and she has the texts she sent to him and his replies."

 _"Very good,"_ Hoark said thoughtfully. _"What do you want?"_

Hiccup paused. Dagur had tormented younger Hiccup for years, joining with Hiccup's own cousin to beat the crap out of him, day after day. The young man was sadistic and brutal-and had enjoyed torturing the skinny runt Hiccup had been. In fact, Hiccup had been one of the few who had rejoiced when Dagur was expelled for drug use: the jocks had mourned their finest Quarterback but Hiccup had celebrated the departure of his bully and tormentor-only to find out now he had wreaked further havoc on Astrid in his new School.

"I want Dagur investigated," he said in a firm voice. "He flunked out of his Football Scholarship-drugs, I think. And I have reason to believe he is probably a dealer and a very dangerous criminal. I want a restraining order against him to keep him half a mile from Astrid and Emma Hofferson at all times. And I want any attempt at custody fought off by every possible means so he never gets any contact or access to the child he so shamefully abandoned."

There was a pause.

 _"This is going to cost,"_ Hoark reminded him but Hiccup gave a short laugh.

"That's hardly an issue-as you well know," Hiccup replied with a small smile. "One thing I can contribute is the financial muscle to see this done."

 _"And the finest lawyers and investigators in Berk,"_ Hoark reminded him. _"I'll get Eret on it straight away-he's our finest."_ Hiccup nodded.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "Keep me updated daily. And I'll bring Astrid down to the offices this afternoon to give her affidavit and the texts." Hoark smiled.

 _"I'll have the police reports and copies of the restraining order by then,"_ he promised. _"I'll be ready by noon."_ And he hung up without further ado. Hiccup stared at his phone and gave a small smile-and then he heard Astrid walk closer.

"Who was that?" she asked suspiciously but he gave a small smile.

"That was the lawyer who will ensure Dagur never gets his hands on Emma," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Astrid was jerked from sleep by the scream, adrenaline surging through her body as another scream sounded. All sorts of horrible thoughts raced through her sleep-fuddled brain but as she focussed and a third howl sounded, she realised there were only three people in the apartment-and though Emma was awake, her eyes huge and scared, she wasn't screaming. The cries came from the other room.

 _It could be a home invasion...Gods! What if Dagur has found us?_

But she got up anyway and turned to her daughter, tucking the pink bear close.

"Stay here, baby," she said in a low voice. "Pascal will protect you if you snuggle down. Mommy's just going to see what's upsetting Hiccup..." The child's lip trembled.

"Are you going to make it alright, Mommy?" she asked in a little, scared voice. Astrid swiftly kissed the top of her head.

"I will if it's at all possible, baby," she promised and slipped out of the door.

The apartment wasn't completely dark, shards of icy moonlight lighting the dark wood floors as her bare feet soundlessly padded across to Hiccup's room. Another scream sounded, whimpers and pitiful mutters audible from the room. Astrid hesitated for a second, pressing her hands on the door before opening the door and sliding in.

Hiccup was sitting upright in the bed, moonlight streaming in through the window and outlining his rigid shape. His eyes were wide and dark with fear and utter misery, hands held out in front of his body to ward off whatever was attacking him. And there were tears on his face. As she walked forward, he pressed his hands to his face and sobs began to shudder through his lean shape.

It took Astrid about a second before she surged forward, reaching his side and then gently touching his shoulder. "Hiccup?" she murmured gently.

His jagged, helpless breaths shuddered through him and his head snapped up. He blinked, his eyes starting to focus, tears still trickling down his face.

"A-astrid...?" The word was hoarse, confused and he took another shuddering breath. "N-no...she's h-home with her daughter..." He blinked muzzily, looking defeated. So she pulled him into a hug, arms wrapping tightly around him. He gave a short scream and struggled, trying to scrabble back but she held him, a hand gently stroking his head.

"Shh, shh-it's okay, Hiccup," she soothed him softly. He tried to shake his head and curled his head away but as she continued to hold him, a sob shuddered through him and he flung himself against her, arms wrapping around her and face burying in her shoulder. Huge sobs shook him and she felt her heart break a little more as she tenderly held him, slowly feeling the shudders settle and his breathing calm.

"Mommy? Is Hiccup okay?"

Astrid sighed and nodded, not looking at her daughter.

"Of course, baby. Just a bad dream. remember when you get bad dreams, Mommy gives you a hug?" There was a pause.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Go back to bed, baby. I'll be through soon enough."

"Okay, Mommy." And there was the patter of little feet receding. She sighed.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"S'okay. My fault." Slowly, Hiccup raised his head and he looked at her with embarrassed, swollen eyes, the green almost black in the moonlight. "Just a bad dream, huh?" She stared into his face, realising he was still clinging to her. He sniffed and slowly, reluctantly pulled away, but her hand gently trailed over his cheek and he briefly closed his eyes and pressed into the gentle touch.

"Sounded more than a bad dream," she noted as he finally pulled back, taking a shuddering breath and swiping his face dry. Tendrils of sweat-soaked auburn hair stuck to his skin and his shoulders were still heaving.

"Yeah..." he murmured. "Nightmare..." She perched on the edge of the bed, inspecting him closely. She could see the pulse still bounding in his neck and she inclined her head thoughtfully.

"Can I help?" she asked softly and he shook his head.

"No, this is just something I have to deal with," he sighed. She peered at him, his tall shape hunched and one leg curled under his body.

"Do you get these often?" she asked him gently and he managed a small shrug.

"Pretty much every night," he mumbled self-consciously. "Usually, I just lie awake until the morning because I can't sleep again after I see it..." She started and realised he was reliving the accident.

"Haven't you seen anyone?" she asked gently and he stiffened.

"Um...thought we'd established I can't get into a car or taxi to get to the hospital," he mumbled ashamedly. "So no therapy. Nope. I'm sure it will settle...in maybe a year to two..." She frowned at the defeat in his voice and paused.

"I'll take you," she said gently. "Set up the appointments and I'll come with you. You need help, Hiccup. And I want to help." He managed a small, shocked smile.

"R-really?" he mumbled and she smiled at the sudden uncertainty in his voice. Hiccup had been so assured, so calm and so astonishingly in control when he had taken her to see the lawyer, when he had supported her and held her hand as she had told her story-especially when she went through the story of Prom Night. Her phone had been downloaded and all the texts in and out had been printed out. Then Hiccup had quietly and calmly discussed how they would apply for the restraining order and simultaneously make the application for sole custody of Emma. Hoark had nodded, checked exactly what Astrid had wanted and assured her that all would be in hand with the restraining order in place by the following day.

But here, in the darkness and quiet of his room, he was still broken. She made her decision and paused, squeezing his hand for a second. "Wait here," she told him and left. He sighed.

"Going nowhere," he mumbled, still shaking.

Astrid silently went to her room and found Emma curled up, hugging Pascal and already asleep. Quietly, she tucked in her daughter and grabbed one of the blankets from the bed, then pulled the door to.

"G'night, Mommy," Emma murmured and Astrid smiled as she walked over to the other bedroom, seeing the bowed shape still sitting up in the bed, his breathing heavy and weary. Astrid wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked in, her eyes fixed on the bowed shape. Deliberately, she walked round to the other side of the bed and scrambled up. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and...fear?

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked in a very anxious voice. She curled her legs under herself, sitting on top of the quilt.

"Come here, Hiccup," she commanded him and he warily scooted a little closer. Gently, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down so he was lying alongside her. His eyes were wide and confused, his body rigid with embarrassment.

"Um...what are you doing, Astrid?" he asked warily. She arranged the blanket over her and adjusted her grip around him, pulling him against her. Warily, he turned onto his side to face her.

"I guess you may manage to get some sleep if you had someone with you," she said quietly. "I don't think you should be alone."

"Don't have much of a say in that," he sighed.

"I'm volunteering," she told him and he tentatively draped an arm across her body, feeling her fidget as he curled his head against her shoulder. "Nothing is going to harm you while I'm here, Hiccup," she said firmly. He sighed and settled against her. Admittedly, this was a dream but he was torn between the absolute delight at feeling her strong arms around him and utter embarrassment at her witnessing his complete uselessness as he woke screaming from another nightmare. But here, in Astrid's arms, the aftermath of the nightmare-the truck sliding to him, the whispered words of the doctor as he sat, trapped and dying, the horrific wakening, Ana's brutal dismissal-faded in favour of her sweet presence. She moved her head slightly and she could hear her breathing slow as she drifted into sleep. And for once, he wasn't shivering and alone, whimpering with the horrid visions swirling in his head: in Astrid's embrace, he was warm and felt safe.

And for the first time, he felt himself relax and safe in her arms, he fell asleep.

oOo

Wakening was perhaps the most magical and embarrassing experience Hiccup had ever had. During the night, his arms had wound around Astrid and their bodies were pressed close, heads resting tenderly against each other. Astrid's skin was flawless, the faintest of freckles on her cheeks and eyelashes a couple of shoes of gold darker than her sun bright hair. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she frowned and began to wake and her hand gently slid up to slide through his wild auburn hair. Her head moved slightly and she gave a little smile as her eyes fluttered open, the momentarily azure depths peaceful as she assessed her surroundings.

And then she blushed as she realised she was tangled around Hiccup, their bodies intimately close with only thin nightclothes separating them. Her cheeks warmed with a fierce blush and he felt her stiffen, starting to pull away. Mourning the loss, he relaxed his arms and allowed her to pull free. He felt awkward as well because she had come here to help him and a small part of him felt he had taken advantage of her. But she stretched and sat up, smiling into his wide emerald eyes, a relaxed expression washing the anxiety and fear from his features.

"Morning, Milady," he murmured softly. "And um...sorry..." She gave a small laugh and leaned forward, pressing a very brief kiss on the top of his head.

"No more nightmares?" she asked and he managed a grateful smile.

"Actually, no," he sighed. "That was the first time I've had a proper night's sleep after a nightmare since...the accident." She briefly rested a hand on his cheek.

"Then my work is done," she said cheerfully, grabbing her blanket and sliding back to the floor. "I need a shower and so does Emma. I'll let you get up in your own time..." Hiccup sat up and stretched, his neck cracking audibly. He smiled.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said gently. "I mean it." She winked from the doorway.

"You make those appointments," she said gently. "I mean it. You've helped me more than I can say. Now I need to help fix you too." He smiled as she left but then the smile dropped from his face, a sigh shuddering though him. His hand drifted to his left leg.

"Oh, Astrid," he sighed. "I'm afraid I'm beyond fixing."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"Mommy? Why does Hiccup have a metal leg?"

Astrid stared at her daughter as the clatter of the skillet hitting the stove echoed through the main room. Instinctively, her head snapped round-to see the man staring at her, green eyes huge with utter horror, his face ashen and shoulders beginning to heave with ragged breaths. He was already shaking his head, backing up a step.

"No, he doesn't, baby," she said firmly, turning back to her daughter. Emma's face folded into a scowl that Astrid recognised from the mirror and she flicked her small braid as she glared.

"Yes, he does!" she insisted. "I saw his leg leaning against his bed when I went to the bathroom." Then she slid from her chair and raced inexorably towards Hiccup, who was backing away, shaking his head and raising his hands to fend off the girl. But completely oblivious, Emma ran up to the man and banged her hands against his left leg below the knee. "There-metal!" she said triumphantly.

"Come back here!" Astrid told her smartly and the girl turned around, scooting back to the table and returning to her cereal. Big blue eyes looked unashamedly at her mother.

"Why does he have a metal leg?" she insisted. Astrid swallowed, willing herself not to look at Hiccup and concentrate on her inquisitive and stubborn daughter. She forced herself to smile.

"Hiccup was involved in an accident," she said truthfully. "His leg was very poorly and the clever doctors had to make it better by giving him a metal leg."

The girl scowled, munching her cereal.

"Does that mean when I have accidents, my leg will fall off as well?" Emma asked her thoughtfully. Astrid's azure eyes widened and she covered her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oh, baby-no, not that type of accident," she said urgently. "No, this was a car accident where a very bad man in a truck ran into Hiccup's car." Emma frowned and then nodded.

"Okay," she said acceptingly and turned back to her cereal. Only then did she look up at the man-to see him standing staring at her, his body shaking and tears sliding down his face, dripping from his chin. She rose and walked towards him and he backed away, shaking his head and throwing his arm across his face.

"Hiccup?" she asked as he backed away further until he hit the wall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She advanced, her heart breaking a little at his misery and realisation settled on her.

"This is why she left you, isn't it?" she said. A tiny, shamed nod was followed by a sigh.

"Um...she said that I wasn't a man any more when I lost my leg," he mumbled. "That I wasn't really a human...and I was useless and worthless to her. That my stupidity caused her to get hurt and I should have listened to her and left earlier so it was my fault and I...I'm sorry..." He cringed back-as she closed and wrapped her strong arms around him, pulling his shaking body against hers. He resisted for almost a second before pressing hard against her, his face burrowing into her shoulder, his arms winding around her.

"It's okay," she soothed him gently.

"Please don't leave me," he whimpered into her shoulder and her hand slid up to gentle his hair.

"Shh, shh," she soothed him softly. "You mutton-head! Why would I ever leave you? You're my friend-the kindest, sweetest guy I ever met."

"She did," he mumbled. "All our friends did." Her hug tightened.

"I'm not going to leave you," she insisted.

"But-but she said I repulsed her," he murmured, his voice thick with misery. "That I made her sick just to look at me..." She nuzzled against his soft auburn hair, feeling him shuddering and realised how badly he had been hurt: struggling with the aftermath of the horrific crash that had put him in intensive care and lost him his leg and wracked by PTSD, the cruel and inexplicable rejection of his fiancee had shattered his self-confidence and left him alone to deal with the consequences. Without thinking, her lips brushed against his head and she sighed.

"This was why you limp?" she murmured.

"Yeah..." he mumbled awkwardly. "Still healing...and haven't really attended any physical therapy since I got home." She paused, remembering he wouldn't go in a car and almost certainly wasn't able to walk to the hospital. She sighed and dragged him back to the table, still swiping the tears from his face.

"You...you..." she began, her brows dipping in concern.

"Mutton-head?" he suggested, lifting his shining emerald eyes. She nodded.

"Precisely!" she told him and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He palmed his cheeks dry and his head dropped.

"Because I didn't want to lose you," he admitted. "Ana found the fact I have only one leg so repulsive that she dumped me the moment I woke up-without even giving me a chance to explain." Her heart jolted a little more in sympathy for his plight and the pain in his voice.

"Hiccup-I'm not losing you," she promised, her voice sincere. "It doesn't matter how many legs you have: it matters what sort of person you are. And you are so kind, so generous-I mean, you took Emma and I in without hesitation; you got a lawyer and contacted the police and took out the restraining order against Dagur." He blushed.

"Well, you're my friend," he mumbled. "And what sort of friend would I be if I left you scared and homeless when I could possibly help?"

She blinked, her eyes suspiciously bright.

"Damn that Ana," she said thickly. "How could she possibly leave you like that if she really loved you? If you love someone, you love all of them, no matter whether things are good or bad..." His hand found hers and squeezed as he shuddered with a sigh.

"You know, I've been thinking about that ever since she dumped me," he admitted heavily. "And the only conclusion I can come to is-she never did. Not really." He closed his eyes. "And that makes me feel so absolutely worthless..." Astrid tightened her hand around his but another hand grasped his other hand-a small soft grip that had him peering curiously down into a pair of round blue eyes as Emma held his hand tightly.

"Don't be sad," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your metal leg was a secret..."

"It's okay." he said despondently. She scrambled into his lap.

"No, sorry," she said firmly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mommy will be your friend and so will I. Will that make everything alright?" He cautiously wrapped one arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, it will," he said gently, forcing a smile onto his face. "Thanks, Emma. Thank you, Astrid." She wrapped her arms around her friend and her daughter and hugged them both.

"You have us both, you idiot," she whispered. "We're your friends and we're here if you need us!" He nodded wearily.

"You-you don't know how much that means to me," he mumbled. She pulled back and smiled, her daughter still determinedly hugging him.

"Y'know, I think I can guess," she admitted. "And we're going to have to do something about your therapy sessions..." He stared at her as she frowned at him. "Look, even I can see you need your physical therapy sessions and I know you didn't attend any psychologist appointments for your PTSD either." He shook his head.

"You know I couldn't get there," he admitted, feeling Emma settle to sit comfortably in his lap. Astrid sipped her coffee and shrugged.

"Well you have me now!" she told him firmly. "I seem to recall telling you to organise those appointments a couple of days ago. So either you ring up and reschedule those appointments so I can take you..."

"Or-let me guess-you will," he finished wryly. She smiled.

"You see? We're on the same page now!" she told him smugly.

"Yes, Mom," he replied sarcastically, the words reminding her of the Hiccup she knew before the crash. "Thor-why do I feel so whipped?"

"You don't mess with a Hofferson!" she told him smugly and he sighed.

"I'm learning that," he admitted, then smiled. "And I'm grateful for it too." He paused. "You are the only ones who know about...the leg. Except Ana but she kind of dumped me so she doesn't count..."

"You know, that's the first time you've said that about her," Astrid noted quietly. He stared at her then nodded.

"I guess I must be listening to you," he admitted with a shy smile.

"Now all you have to do is believe it," she said.

oOo

Emma was watching cartoons on the TV as Hiccup sat on the couch, talking to Hoark. Astrid had scooched at his side, leaning close and listening in to the conversation. The proximity of Astrid and the warmth of her body pressed against his had caused a light blush on his pale cheeks and he could feel his heart fluttering in his chest as he struggled to concentrate. The lawyer had executed the Restraining Order against Dagur via his parents where Eret Eretson, the PI Hoark always used, had said he could be found. And though his parents had lied to the officers of the court, Hoark was there and they had been confronted with the evidence their son was there and had reluctantly called him.

He had sworn and threatened the lawyer and the officers-but as they had called the Police for the visit, he had backed down and just claimed to be upset at being denied the chance to see the daughter he loved. Hoark had smiled and pointed out Dagur and his parents had denied any connection with the child, taken a restraining order out against Astrid and been absent for years. With a lot of cursing, Dagur and this parents had sworn to get access and the lawyer had listened to their allegations, already planning his strategy to defeat them.

"Good work," Hiccup said as calmly as he could manage to the lawyer and Hoark had promise this update the following day as agreed. Then the auburn-haired man had turned to Astrid.

"At least he and his parents are aware there is an order now," he sighed. "I guess he won't give up that easily-but I would trust Hoark with my life..." Astrid smiled, her azure gaze flicking over his thoughtful expression.

"Problems?" she asked and he sighed, switching to the dating site on his laptop.

" _missberserk_ has emailed me three times asking when we can go on our date," he sighed. "She was the black-haired girl with grey-green eyes who described herself as 'intelligent, cool, determined and inventive'." He sighed. "I can tell her that I'm off the market, Astrid. I mean-who would take care of Emma?" He paused. "I could go on my own," he added more reluctantly.

Her eyes flicked up to inspect his face and saw him looking less than enthusiastic. A part of her wanted him to stop seeing the dates and stay with her...but her sanity kicked her hard and reminded her that Hiccup was kind and generous but he needed someone who didn't come with a child, a psychotic ex- and no prospects. She forced herself to smile.

"No way," she told him. "Honestly, Hiccup-the last two times I let you out of my sight on a date, you ended up shoplifting and totally wasted!" He had the grace to give an embarrassed smile.

"Um...I suppose my reputation for effortlessly consuming manly volumes of alcohol is dead and buried?" he asked.

"Burnt on a traditional Viking pyre, mutton-head," she teased him and he gave a small laugh.

"Okay-so lightweight on alcohol, down a leg and messed up in the head," he sighed. "I really don't know why..."

"Hiccup-if you question why I like you...I'll steal your leg!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to a one-legged man would you?" he asked her, his tone teasing but a hint of wariness still in his eyes. She lunged forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Where does she want to meet you?" she asked, smirking at his wide-eyed look.

"Oh Thor..." he read. "Berk Ice Rink..." He looked up. "I don't suppose she wants to go there for the coffee?"

"Let me think...no!" Astrid giggled and then controlled herself as she saw the distress in his eyes. She gently caught his arm, her azure gaze smiling. "You could tell her about your leg," she murmured and he shook his head bitterly.

"Yeah-I can see how that will go," he sighed. "Hi Nightfury29. What-you've got a metal leg? Oh-look at the time. Bye!" She sighed: she understood his reasons for not telling his dates about his disability but she knew it was just making more problems for him. Especially as the dates all seemed to be hell-bent on very active dates.

"Maybe you can just tell her your leg was hurt in a car accident and you can't go skating?" she suggested. "That's the truth and it doesn't give anything away..." He sagged and looked defeated.

"You know I'll chicken out and just go along with it," he sighed. She stared worriedly into his face.

"Hiccup-you can't skate on your prosthesis," she told him. "It will be a disaster..." And he managed a wan smile.

"Hey, that is something I can do. Disaster King?" he reminded her. She swatted his shoulder and leaned close, smirking.

"Hiccup, I'll think of something to stop you breaking your neck..." she promised.

"Oh please..."

"Could you BE QUIET!" Emma said crossly, hugging her bear. "Pascal can't hear the TV!" The two adults shared a glance and burst into laughter at her very disapproving tone. And then Astrid stared at her daughter, an idea forming.

"Emma, baby?" she suggested as Hiccup frowned in concern at her suddenly smug expression. "D'you wanna go ice-skating?"


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Hiccup was incredibly twitchy as he walked into the little cafe in the foyer of the Berk Ice Rink, the venue for his date with _missberserk_ , the jet-haired grey/green-eyed girl who had emailed him twice more to confirm the date and time of the date. She was certainly pushy, organised and determined...at least that part of her profile was accurate-though she had been insistent on the venue. He swallowed and headed for the most likely looking person in the cafe, a slender and very attractive girl with her jet hair braided over a shoulder and bright eyes that narrowed as he approached. She rose and smiled at him.

"Nightfury29?" she asked. He nodded.

"Hi," he managed with a small smile. "I'm Hiccup..." She leaned forward and decorously air-kissed him.

"Heather Oswaldsdottir," she said briskly. "You're punctual. That's very good..." He shrugged.

"Um...I try..." he managed, sliding into the seat opposite her. The waitress took his order for a black coffee and Heather went for the double cream macchiato then settled back.

"So...looking for friendship and maybe more?" she began and he blushed slightly.

"Well, I live in hope," he said quietly, trying not to sound pathetic right from the get-go and he offered a shy smile. She inspected him, her intelligent eyes sweeping over his self-conscious frame and she frowned slightly.

"But, I mean-why?" she asked him directly. "Why are you going down the dating site route rather than..."

"Getting someone normally?" he completed softly. He shrugged. "Guess I'm a little shy." She smiled.

"But..." she began and he blushed. Their coffees arrived and he stirred his aimlessly. She inspected him more carefully. "But how come you can't meet people normally? What's wrong with you?" He stiffened and wanted to say _everything_ but he recalled Astrid's words and took a sip of his drink.

"Um...so why are _you_ on the site?" he asked her quietly and she gave a little smile.

"Thought it would be a change from locating guys in bars," she admitted and he gave a small smile.

"So that's where I'm going wrong," he murmured. She stared at him.

"You don't go to bars?" she asked him in surprise. For some reason, the strains of 'YMCA' rolled across his memory.

"Er, not very often at all," he admitted. _And even less often when I can remember what happened..._

"So do you skate?" Heather asked, sipping her coffee and munching the amaretti biscuit provided. He shook his head and sipped his coffee to cover his embarrassment.

"No," he said in a shamed voice. "Always pretty clumsy, to be honest, and I had a bad accident last year so my left ankle is damaged...so I doubt I'll be able to..." She stared at him and there was disappointment and annoyance on her face.

"Look, why didn't you suggest we do something else?" she snapped. "I suggested this and you said yes. I'm here to skate so you can either come on the date or..."

"I...um...did ask if we could do anything else," he reminded her. "But you did insist on ice skating. You said it HAD to be ice skating. Are you a professional skater?" There was the finest hint of sarcasm in his voice and she glared at him.

"I have skated competitively, yeah," she said.

 _So you want to show off,_ he realised. _While I flounder. Oh, this is going to be ugly._ He shrugged.

"As long as you understand you'll be skating alone because I'll be hanging onto the boarding at the side of the rink," he told her despondently but she finished her coffee.

"I'll teach you," she said determinedly. Hiccup stared at her and gave a shuddering sigh.

"Okay," he said with forced enthusiasm and got up stiffly as she rose and smiled.

"You get the cheque and I'll get the skates," she said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I can't wait!" he sighed.

Heather was already on the ice, scoffing at him as he carefully laced up the boots. He knew this was going to be a disaster, about as bad as it could be, because he actually had no left ankle at all and had been hopeless at skating even prior to the accident. He fastened his jacket, pulled on his gloves and staggered to his feet, limping very unsteadily towards the rink. He grasped the hoardings, his heart galloping in his chest and seeing Heather smirk at him, beckoning him forward. And then he glimpsed a familiar shape behind Heather, a lithe blonde wearing a baby blue bobble hat and jacket, holding onto a small shape in a pink anorak, pink bobble hat and pink leggings. He drew himself up, seeing Astrid gliding competently on the ice, holding Emma's hand and smiling and, comforted by their presence, he moved forward with more confidence. He knew they would protect him.

Emma saw him stagger onto the ice and hang onto the hoardings desperately, his balance deserting him almost instantly as he maintained a death grip on the boards. Heather was backing away, her movements lithe and confident and Hiccup looked terrified. The little girl grabbed her mother's sleeve and tugged hard.

"Mommy-there's Hiccup!" she said excitedly. "Can we skate over to him?" Astrid sighed and shook her head.

"He's here with his friend, baby," she told her daughter.

"But we're his friends as well!" Emma pouted stubbornly.

 _Why is my daughter exactly like me?_ she sighed inwardly. _Gods_ , _am_ _I_ _REALLY_ _that_ _obstinate_?

"Baby-you remember what we said? That us being here is a secret?" she asked but Emma was determined.

"Mommy-let's go and see Hiccup!" she whined, pulling on her arm and fidgeting. Astrid crouched down, staring calmly into her daughter's eyes. She shook her head.

"Emma-do you remember when you gave away Hiccup's secret last time-and it made him very sad?" she reminded her daughter. Emma stared and then reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, Mommy," she sighed. She gave a huge sigh. "Oh-kay...But can we wave to him as we skate past?" Astrid rose and smiled.

"That would be nice," she said and they pushed off, gliding expertly past the tall shape, clamped to the hoarding.

"Let go!" Heather snapped and Hiccup straightened up, then took a couple of very hesitant steps from the hoardings. He managed a small smile...and then his foot slipped away and he toppled backwards and slammed to the ice. Heather laughed and he scrabbled backwards, frantically crawling to the hoarding and desperately dragging himself back to his feet. She laughed at him, sliding backwards and then coming forwards again. Astrid and Emma skated by and the little girl waved happily. Hiccup gave a nervous smile and fell over again.

Unsympathetically , Heather skated over and laughed as he crawled desperately back to the edge. He sighed as he dragged himself up again.

"I knew this wouldn't work," he said despondently but she huffed at him.

"That's pathetic!" she scorned him, folding her arms and watching him struggle to scramble up once more. He took a deep breath and staggered onto the ice, bent forward and looking very tentative. With a smirk, Heather grabbed his hands and rapidly dragged him into the centre of the ice...then left him, circling round him as he slowed to a halt, looking around frantically.

"Um...little help here?" he called to her. She whizzed past him and laughed at his bowed shape.

"Come on, Hiccup! I'm sure you can manage to stand up like an adult!" she scoffed.

"I'm good," he replied, trying to move his right leg and almost over-balancing. "Heather...please..." She laughed at him as she accelerated and threw an easy double Salchow that had her zipping past him.

"C'mon-even that little kid is doing better than you!" she scoffed and waved at Emma. The little girl waved happily and Hiccup grimaced.

"Bet she's been before," he grumbled and almost fell. Heather laughed at him again and glanced calculatingly towards the entrance.

"You just make it to me and I'll take you back to the edge..." she promised and he gulped. He took a painful breath and shuffled forward a hesitant few inches-as a large group of teens raced onto the ice, zipping past and barging him aside. With a wretched cry, he landed on his face.

"Too bad," Heather laughed and skated away, leaving him stranded. He stared up at her in betrayal and rested his hands on the ice, managing to get to his hands and knees...but he was slammed aside again and sprawled on the ice once more, spinning on his face.

"Heather? Help!" he begged but she seemed to have vanished. He was surrounded by speeding teens, in real fear for his safety as the sharp blades zipped close to his hands. His breaths accelerated and the hated familiar feelings of utter worthlessness washed over him once more.

Suddenly, the edge of his vision saw a pair of pink leggings and as he looked up, Emma grinned at him and Astrid crouched down, taking his hands. He glanced up, his eyes panicked but his face altered to a relieved expression as he met her amused azure gaze.

"I see the Olympics aren't beckoning," she murmured gently and he clutched at her in desperation.

"Um...Paralympics, I think...and not until they have 'the worst ice skater' category," he mumbled, scrabbling with his feet to get up and knocking her over. Emma burst out laughing at the sight of the tall man tangled with her mother: Hiccup's face was almost on fire with embarrassment but he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder and stiffened. Astrid expertly got up and held his hands firmly.

"Use your good leg to get on the ice," she advised him and he put his weight through his normal right leg. Then she gently pulled him up and he was able to get his left skate onto the ice, shakily rising to his feet. He was very wobbly. "Where's your date?" He swung his head around and nearly fell over, grabbing at Astrid. She steadied him and he shrugged helplessly.

"I think she bailed," he said in a low voice. "I mean, why wouldn't she? She's a skilled and competitive ice skater with years of competition and I'm worse than useless..."Astrid scowled and her eyes narrowed.

"You'd think if she was interested in getting to know you, she wouldn't arrange a date where she would swan off and leave you stranded..." she mused. He nodded slightly.

"Um, yeah...figured that out for myself," he sighed as another teen whizzed by and jostled him, almost knocking him over. Astrid heard laughing and her azure glared fixed on the teen-a kid with jet hair and grey eyes-before she carefully skated backwards, towing the wobbly Hiccup towards the side. Emma glanced up and her eyes widened.

"Mommy-look out!" she called as the same jet-haired teen was aiming straight for them. But at the last minute, Astrid's elbow jabbed out and the boy yelped, winded and ended up on his ass, spinning over the ice. His friends opened their mouths to protest but Astrid's glare could have melted steel and they all veered away from the furious blonde. Hiccup was too busy hanging on for dear life to comment until his skates met solid ground with relief. Instantly, he hugged Astrid in total delight.

"Thank you," he said, trying to calm his breathing. Then he felt a tug on his jacket and he dropped to his knees. "And thank you, Emma," he added, hugging the little girl. She grinned.

"Wow-that lady was mean," she commented. "She should have waited and helped you like Mommy and me!" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily. Astrid helped him hobble to the seats and change out of his skates back into his trainers and then she smiled.

"I think you owe me a coffee," she told him. He gave a sigh.

"I have no idea what she wanted, except to humiliate me," he murmured as he rose achingly. He had a lot of bruises from his falls and his leg had been jarred. "She never really asked me anything about myself, never told me anything about herself. It was all very...strange. Another dating disaster!" Astrid slipped her arm through his and his eyes widened.

"But on the bright side, there are no cops, bikers, fights or people doing YMCA," she reminded him and he managed a relieved smile.

"Just my trusty wingman," he replied. Astrid smirked as Emma grabbed Hiccup's hand and he grinned at the little girl. "Plus one."

oOo

The following morning, Astrid took him to his first Psychologist appointment and as they drew up to the car park by the office, she saw him revert to the subdued, broken man who had walked back into the Diner that first time after his accident. He knew he would have to face his demons and though he was coping a little better, the prospect of going back to the beginning was causing him to freak out. So they sat in the car, outside the office and he had a panic attack.

"It's okay," Astrid reassured him, hugging him tightly and she felt his face burrow into her shoulder as he hyperventilated.

"No, it's not," he mumbled. "None of it is alright, Astrid! I-I _hate_ this. Sure, I was never the most brash and forceful guy but I could deal with problems-Hel, I lost both my parents and had to sort out the disaster my Dad left when he died and I coped. I've travelled, I've done College and I coped with being bullied as a kid. But with this...oh Gods, Astrid, I am completely useless!"

Her eyes prickled with tears and she squeezed him fiercely. "Hiccup," she said in a low voice. "I know you feel so awful because of the accident and how badly Ana treated you...but you aren't useless. You took Emma and I in and you dealt with everything. You were so calm and so reassuring and so in control! I was the useless one..."

His head moved and shamed emerald eyes inspected her face. "You're amazing," he murmured.

"And so are you," she told him. "And I know you can do this because you do want to get better and become the sarcastic, sassy, great guy I first met. Ready?" He nodded dumbly and they exited the car. He took a shuddering breath and they walked in, his limp more obvious since his failed attempt at ice skating. The receptionist saw them to a waiting room and he took a panicked breath.

"Please stay with me," he asked softly. She smiled.

"Got no choice since I..." she began but he shook his head.

"No, here. For this..." he begged her, emerald eyes desperate. "I can't face it without you..." For a long second, she stared into his eyes and really wanted him never to have to.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, you may reveal some personal stuff in there...?" He shrugged.

"Um, I think you know everything," he said self-consciously as the receptionist walked up.

"Mister Haddock! Doctor Ferry will see you now!"

Hiccup rose and looked plaintively at Astrid but she was already on his feet, a small smile lifting her lips as his warm hand gently closed around hers and they walked into the doctor's office together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

Dr Ferry was a calm, middle-aged man with receding blonde hair and kindly blue eyes that swept over the tall, anxious shape facing him. He gestured to the comfortable, brown leather chair facing him. Hiccup's emerald eyes swept the room worriedly.

"Um...isn't there a couch? I kinda expected there to be one so when you psychoanalysed me and I freak out, I was already lying down..." he gabbled. The psychologist gave a warm smile and gestured across his bright, airy room, the blue rug calming against the beige-washed floorboards and pale lemon walls.

"I have a couch but many find it intimidating," he replied calmly, watching Hiccup warily lower himself in the chair. Then he turned to the shape of the woman standing by him, his hand still trailing towards hers. "It isn't usual to conduct analysis with a partner present because..." Hiccup yelped in embarrassment.

"Aargh! She's not my partner! I mean, sorry, that didn't come out right..." he began. _Because I would really like her to be, oh Thor please..._ "I mean she is my very best friend and well, you'll see I wouldn't be able to be here at all without her and she makes me feel safe and that didn't come out right either..." Dr Ferry sighed and gestured to a second chair, watching Astrid sit down, her eyes apologetic.

"He asked if I would come in with him, doctor," she said calmly. "I am a friend. I can sit back out of your eye-line if you prefer..."

"Hmm...I think you are fine where you are, Miss...?"

"Astrid Hofferson," she answered and blushed.

"Now, Mr Haddock...or would you prefer if I called you...?"

"Hiccup," he said. "Probably because it's my name." The doctor raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm. "Sorry, I just..."

"Are you self-conscious of your name?" Dr Ferry asked and Hiccup sighed.

"I mean, come on!" he protested. "I have my traditionalist father to blame of being landed with a good old Viking name that labels me for ever as the runt of the littler-or possibly an involuntary reflex if you're not a Viking descendent!"

"Do you resent your father for that?" the psychologist asked him, sitting back and steepling his fingers.

"Um... no-because he's dead," Hiccup said firmly. "I love Dad and miss him like crazy. I mean, he was huge and lacked any form of subtlety and was overbearing but he supported me in what I wanted to do with my life, he looked after me when Mom died and he loved me constantly. And he died very suddenly in the middle of a business meeting...stroke, they said." He took a slow breath. "He really was my only real family. I have a cousin who has insulted and bullied me from childhood and his family who look down on me like...a disappointment."

Dr Ferry nodded encouragingly and Hiccup's eyes glittered with annoyance.

"I came here because I was involved in a car accident and I have really struggled since then," he continued. "I know I need help getting through this. I want to be able to function again."

"And you can't now?" the psychologist asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"My confidence is shot," he said. "I get flashbacks, nightmares, panic attacks. I freeze. I can't get in a car. I panic if I see a truck. I have hidden in my apartment for many weeks and every rejection just makes it worse..." At that, the psychologist's brow furrowed.

"Rejection?" he asked softly. "I think you probably need to tell me what happened?" Hiccup paused and then nodded, taking a shuddering breath and his hand grasping Astrid's for strength. The doctor's eyes noted this and he nodded encouragement.

"I saw the truck coming and we had nowhere to go-so I turned the wheel to spare my then-fiancee the impact. I know in that second I may well die-but I couldn't let her suffer if I could avoid it. And then we were hit and everything was noise and pain and blackness. But it was suddenly hard to breathe, my stomach was agonising and so was my left leg, which was crushed between the metal. Ana was hurt, her arm broken but they got her out easily. I was trapped and the medics got more and more worried as it got cold and dark.

In the end, they realised I would die if they didn't get me out of there soon-it was pushing four hours. And the only option they had was to amputate my leg at the scene. They gave me an injection, ketamine, that was supposed to ease the pain and help me forget. But I felt everything and saw everything as they cut my leg off. And I screamed the whole way through the procedure. I went into shock, taken in the ambulance to the hospital and straight to surgery. I woke up three weeks later in the ICU, having undergone four surgeries and nearly died. I was down half a leg and I have so many scars..."

He paused and gripped Astrid's hand tighter. She glanced at him and saw him shaking so her fingers slid between his and gently squeezed.

"And I had just woken when Ana came to visit," he continued, his voice shaking. "She had been notified as my next of kin. But she-she didn't stay. She looked at me and as-as I said how happy I was to see her, she..." He paused. "She told me it was off. That I was no longer desirable. That she was repulsed by the fact I wasn't whole, that she couldn't even bear to touch me. That I was less than human because I was missing a piece of my leg. That it was my fault she had been hurt. That I should just crawl away and die-because that was all I was good for!" He took a shuddering breath.

"And I didn't give up. I-I tried to call her, to explain. Pathetic, huh?" A grim smile lifted his bloodless features. "She blocked me. She changed her status to single and unfriended me. She told everyone she had been seriously injured when she only had a broken arm and some bruises. She blamed me for being reckless and causing the accident. She became the victim. And she told all her friends I was unreasonable when I woke up-so she broke up with me." He was trembling all over now, blinking frequently with his head bowed. "So when I called my friends, I was blanked by them-or handed a mouthful of abuse. They all told me to get lost...so when I needed them most, they abandoned me. I-I had to take a taxi home when I was finally released-and being in a car, on my own with someone I didn't know, dodging between lanes and zipping past trucks...I couldn't take it. I panicked. I screamed and-and the driver dumped me by the side of the road, half a mile from home. I could barely walk and it was freezing. It took me two hours to get home."

"That must have been very difficult for you," Dr Ferry said. Hiccup shuddered, sighing.

"Difficult? _That's_ where you're going? Oh, that's just fantastic!" he managed sarcastically. "I-I tried to get out...I tried to go to a couple of venues that were close to home...but I was blanked or felt so awkward. Ana was at one...and I-I just saw people staring and whispering and-and I left. And then they laughed..."

The psychologist watched him curl up.

"And I feel so worthless, so useless, so...alone..." he whispered as Astrid leaned forward and hugged him, encircling his shaking body and hugging him fiercely. The doctor gave the smallest smile: though he may feel it, Hiccup wasn't alone. He just couldn't see it yet...and to his trained eye, Dr Ferry realised the feelings were mutual.

And neither one of them seemed to realise.

oOo

One of the reserves from the dating website had emailed Hiccup three times and asked if he was interested in a date and Astrid, still thinking over his wretched confession from the therapy session, had nodded absently when he asked if she was alright with the date. She was glad he felt up to dating but she wished secretly that he would say he just wanted to go out for a coffee with her. Emma was at the Nursery which had promised to protect her in accordance with the court order. Though she had a slight cough, she had been insistent that she didn't want to miss painting with Freddie, a chunky blond boy she declared was her boyfriend-while giving a pointed look at her mother.

The date-the improbably named Phlegma Alborg-had suggested they meet in the park to watch the birds and share a coffee and Hiccup had agreed, wanting to act on the instructions of his psychologist to meet new people and be confident and outgoing. He had been given psychological exercises and breathing techniques, sleeping tablets and antidepressants and another appointment and he was actually feeling more positive-because Dr Ferry had been optimistic he would recover-not just from his PTSD but from his ensuing anxiety and depression as well. And while Hiccup knew the dates were giving him some confidence-no matter how disastrous the outcomes-he had never been outgoing anyway. But Astrid had agreed to drive him to the park and wait for him and her presence had calmed him. So he had wrapped up warm, tidied up his hair and pulled on his gloves and smiled

"How do I look?" he asked and Astrid smiled at him. His emerald eyes were sparkling, he was grinning and he looked relaxed and handsome.

"You look great!" she forced himself to say and he grinned.

"Wish me luck!" he said and headed for the bench by the main fountain where his date had told him to meet. His limp was still obvious as he walked through the deserted space until he reached his destination, then brushed the snow off the wooden planks and sat down, peering towards the frozen bird bath. He sat for a few minutes, expecting to be stood up...and then a woman approached him, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight braid, her face fierce.

"I hope you've wrapped up warm," she said tersely. "Good." He gave a bright smile.

"You said to wrap up warm...and the weather is quite fresh..." he commented with a small smile. "I'm Hiccup..." She stared at him.

"Odd name," she condemned him seriously. "I'm Phlegma."

"Oh...ha ha...I..." She scowled furiously at him and he subsided. "Unusual."

"So are you ready to watch the birds?" she asks him.

"Me? Yeah, sure. I was born ready. Um, how about a coffee first?" he suggested, feeling his teeth start to chatter. She scowled at him again.

"I have a Thermos," she told him gruffly. "Come along!" And she marched away. He cast a worried look towards the car park and saw Astrid peering through the windshield. He desperately beckoned her as he rose and followed Phlegma. The woman was walking very purposefully through the park and suddenly dived into a stand of bushes, grabbing Hiccup's coat and hauling him in as well.

 _Help! I'm being kidnapped by a madwoman. Oh Thor..._ he thought in a panic as he was shoved into a very small canvas upright tent with just enough room for two people to stand and a huge pair of binoculars propped up on a tripod. Phlegma pulled the flap down.

"Keep quiet in the hide..." she hissed. "We won't see much if you are making a racket..." He stood still, his stump aching and teeth chattering as she leaned to the binoculars and made herself comfortable.

"C-c-c-c-c-offee?" he begged and she gave him a disgusted look.

"Didn't you bring any?" she hissed. "I told you..."

"We would be watching some birds and having a coffee in the park," he hissed back. "To a normal person, that implies going to the cafe in the park and watch the birds through the window! No normal person tries to hide in a freezing tent in a bush with a thermos you won't share!"

"LOOK!" she snarled, causing him to back up. "I asked you on a date bird-watching. And you will stay here for the next four hours and help me to catalogue the winter visitors to central Berk..."

He stared at her in shock and felt a frisson of panic rise...but recalled Astrid was out there for him and all he had to do was shout.

 _But perhaps it would be better if he could get himself out of this mess just for once._

So he nodded and inched forward. "What so you want me to do?" he asked. But as she opened her mouth, he dived through the flap, staggered though the shrubbery and exploded onto the snow covered grass just beside the sign saying 'KEEP OFF THE GRASS'. He heard shouts behind him and though his leg was stinging, he sprinted reasonably towards the familiar and welcome shape in the baby blue anorak and bobble hat. Astrid stared at him in utter shock.

"Hiccup?" she asked as he ran towards her-and straight past.

"RUN!" he shouted. "Crazed ornithologist after me!" She stared as Phlegma exploded from the bush and started running after Hiccup, yelling and waving a tartan thermos flask. With a shrug, she turned and ran after Hiccup, who was almost back to the car. She sped to the driver's side, flicking the lock up on the passenger side and watching him almost throw himself into the car.

"DRIVE!" he shouted and Astrid reversed away then floored it, with Phlegma in hot pursuit.

"Who is she?" she asked. "And what did you do?" Hiccup stared at her, his cheeks flushed and still breathing hard from the run.

"I didn't want to watch the birds," he said with a sigh. "Shortest date so far!" He paused. "Can we just go home and have coffee there?" She gave a small smile.

"You know, Hiccup-that would be perfect," she said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

He was free of nightmares for once, curled on his side and snuggled under the quilt, his shaggy hair flopped over his peaceful face. A hand shook him urgently and his emerald eyes snapped open, dazed and disorientated as he sat up, breathing hard.

Astrid was facing him, frantic. Blinking and shaking his head to try to focus, he saw the woman breathing hard, a limp shape in her arms. Adrenaline surged through him and he instantly sat upright, eyes focussing on Emma.

"What happened?' he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"She-she's had a seizure!" she said, her voice almost a sob. There was real fear in her eyes, the limp child clutched to her body. "I-I don't know what to do..." Hiccup swung his legs round and reached forward, a hand resting briefly on the child's forehead: as expected, she was scorching hot.

"She has a high fever," he told Astrid softly. "I guess she's had a febrile convulsion. You need to cool her down and then we'll get her checked out." She nodded as he leaned forward, grabbing his prosthetic and strapping it on unselfconsciously. He stood then gently grasped her shoulder and led her to the bathroom. Astrid was hugging her daughter, gently rocking her and murmuring reassurances to the limp child. As she was gently lowering the little girl to the bathroom mat, Hiccup was wetting a hand towel under the faucet and wringing out the cold water. He handed her the cold, damp towel and gave an encouraging smile and she nodded, calming.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, pressing the cold, damp towel against the child's flushed face. Emma gave a small moan but didn't wake and Hiccup fumbled in the cabinet, dragging out a bottle of children's paracetamol and handing it over. Astrid's eyes widened in surprise.

"I picked it up when you moved in," he explained in a self-conscious voice, blushing. "Um...just in case." She looked up into his face and there was such a look of gratitude that it made his heart melt. He ran his hand through his hair and gave a small smile before she turned away, murmuring to Emma and coaxing the child to swallow the medicine. Emma was still limp and burning up and Astrid hugged the child to her chest.

"She's still very hot," she sighed as he rewetted the towel and handed it back.

"What can I do?" he asked her evenly and she sighed.

"I-I don't know," she said helplessly, her eyes swimming with tears. Hiccup felt himself cringe inwardly: Astrid was the strongest person he knew, a woman who had dealt with single parenthood, long hours and numerous setbacks without her friends-but she was desperate and in fear for her daughter. Hiccup paused, then awkwardly rose to his feet, the cringe unconscious but obvious. "Hiccup...does it hurt?" she asked suddenly. "Can you...show me?"

He swallowed. He hadn't shown his leg to anyone, hadn't shared his scars with his friends or family-because he had neither and he was still secretly convinced that once he showed his scars to Astrid, she would be as repulsed as Ana...would reject him like Ana. But he nodded.

"It's not pretty," he murmured and sat on the edge of the bath. "When the truck hit, I took the brunt of the impact. The front of the car was crumpled-and my left leg was trapped. Was crushed."

Astrid nodded, still gently sponging down her daughter. She had seen the wreckage in the _Berk Trader_ online archive and her mind imagined the tall, auburn-haired shape trapped, in pain. His green gaze flicked over the limp shape, her blonde hair framing her flushed face.

"Ana was gotten out pretty quickly," he admitted. "But I was trapped and badly injured. I-I remember feeling such pain...and very, very faint. The doctors and firemen were more and more worried that I was dying. And I was just resigned to seeing my Mom and Dad again." Astrid's eyes widened: she hadn't registered both his parents were dead and the sympathy flared in her face. He gave a small smile. "It was almost comforting...the thought I could see them again...but I didn't want to die. They told me they needed to free me because I needed surgery to save my life. They said...they would have to remove my leg to free me. That my leg was crushed beyond saving, especially with the time since the crash. And then they gave me an injection. And then they cut it off. They promised I would forget. But I remember."

His voice was emotionless, his eyes unfocussed. He swallowed, breathing hard. But he blinked, focussing on Emma.

"So I have some pretty bad scars, especially from the amputation and the revision surgery they had to do to repair the mess they made of my leg. So...yeah...it hurts. " And he quietly pulled the leg up of his loose training pants that he used as pyjamas. Astrid's eyes widened as he briefly unstrapped the prosthetic to reveal his truncated leg, wincing at the sight of the horrible red scars clustered round the stump and reaching up past his knee. He looked up into her eyes-then lowered his in a shamed gesture as he refastened the prosthesis and let the pants leg drop down. "I'm sorry," he whispered and made to rise-but she reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing fiercely.

"Hiccup-you have nothing to be sorry for," she told him strongly. "Look-those scars are part of you. They are the signs that you fought for your life, that you survived a crash that probably should have killed you. That you were strong enough to endure the pain, to overcome the injuries and carry on with your life."

"To be dumped by the girl I loved because I was less than human," he said bitterly. She paused.

"You told me that you turned the car at the last minute," she said slowly, feeling Emma shift in her arms and gently laying her down on the rug, wrapping the damp towel around her scorching shape. "In other words, you turned to save Ana-and accepted the direct impact yourself. You did that without thinking: you saved her at the cost of your leg. You survived a horrible accident. Those scars are the marks of your selfless bravery, of the fact you sacrificed yourself to save her."

"They're hideous," he said quietly. "And I am useless because of it...completely worthless..."

She was instantly up on her knees, grasping his hands and forcing him to look into her face.

"Hiccup-you are the bravest, kindest, most generous man I know," she told him. "You saved Ana. You saved us. You are anything but worthless. Gods, you are amazing!"

"But the scars..."

She stared into his face and twitched up her vest top a few inches, then slid her pyjama bottoms down low over her hips. Hiccup's emerald eyes widened in shock as he saw her flat, pale stomach...and then he saw it: the pale scar cut low across her abdomen.

"This scar was made because my child was in danger," she said in a fierce voice. "I was told that she could die or be permanently harmed if I didn't let them operate. And my only thought was to save her-no matter what happened to me. And this C-section scar reminds me every day that I was willing to do anything to save her. I am not ashamed, no matter how ugly it is, because it is part of me. It is testament to what I would do for the one I love."

She blinked fiercely and then she felt his hand on hers.

"You're amazing," he said softly, his eyes shining. "I don't deserve you as a friend." She huffed.

"Mutton-head-you are the best friend I have," she told him sternly. "I trust you completely." He gulped and then knelt back down by her and felt Emma's head.

"She's still very hot," he murmured. And then the girl began twitching again, her eyes rolling back. Astrid gasped and clutched her gently to her chest and Hiccup paused, then lifted her to her feet. "We need to get her to the ER," he said decisively and Astrid stared at him.

"I can't drive," she protested. "She's my baby! She needs me! What if she wakes and I'm not holding her..?"

"Get something warm on," he told her. "I'll drive!" She looked at him, her eyes wide with shock but his voice was calm and firm so she nodded, lifting the little girl and heading for her room to grab a jumper, boots and a coat. When she emerged, Hiccup was already in jeans, jumper, boots and his coat, a scarf wound around his neck. He grabbed his keys and hers, his wallet and phone and let them out into the icy and frigid Berk night. The cold almost took their breath away and Hiccup limped urgently to her car, unlocking the door and watching Astrid slide into the passenger sheet, the limp shape of Emma wrapped in a blanket and clutched in her arms. Then he walked round to the driver's seat and slid in. The door slammed shut.

He froze as he slid the key into the ignition and his breathing accelerated. His eyes saw the truck barreling towards him, heard the gasp of the woman beside him, felt the turn of his hands as he jerked the car round to offer his own life for Ana's...

...and he heard Astrid breathing, the soft almost sobbing breaths of a mother suffering agonies as her sick child lay limp in her arms. He had promised to help her.

 _And she hadn't recoiled from his scars, hadn't been repulsed by his lack of leg._

 _She had shown him her own scar, shared her pride at the reminder. And demanded that he have the same pride in his own wounds._

 _He could do this for Astrid._

He turned the key and the engine purred into life, his hand automatically pulling the seatbelt across his body. Astrid had already strapped herself and her child in as he put the car into gear and pulled out. His knuckles were white on the wheel and his eyes were dark with almost-panic but he snatched one last look.

 _This was for Astrid-and Emma. They were his friends. They had promised to be with him. He couldn't let them down_.

 _And it was so late he should be safe from trucks as well._

So they drove unexpectedly swiftly through the deserted snowy streets and though Hiccup's palms were clammy with sweat and his throat felt dry, they made Berk General in record time and pulled up right outside the ER. He switched the engine off and exhaled in utter relief, then scrambled out and raced round to open the door and help Astrid out. They raced into the ER and Astrid ran straight to the nurse.

"Please-you have to help my daughter," she pleaded. "She's very feverish, it hasn't settled with the usual medicine and she's had two seizures..."

Emma and Astrid were whisked through into a cubicle and Hiccup looked around-then took a seat in the waiting room, hunching his shoulders and trying to calm his heart rate. His hands were shaking and he felt lightheaded. He had driven! And though he had felt a surge of panic, been plagued by the flashback of that horrific moment once more, it hadn't paralysed him-because he had needed to overcome it for his friends.

 _For Astrid._

He pressed his hands to his face and closed his eyes. It was all for Astrid, all for the blonde waitress who had determinedly befriended him when he had returned from his exile, escaped from his home for the first time since his life imploded and he was shattered. Astrid who had come up with the crazy idea to fix him up with a new girlfriend because she was determined that he shouldn't be alone-and because she had already given up on ever finding someone herself who would accept Emma along with her feisty mother. Astrid who had acted as chauffeur, wingman and constant voice of optimism despite disaster after disaster. Astrid who was the only reason he continued on this ridiculous charade.

 _Astrid who he would rather be going on the date with._

His eyes snapped open at the sudden revelation. Of course he would rather be on the date with Astrid! She was far and away the best part of any of the horrible dates she had endured throughout the whole process, starting with that riot at the pizzeria... He groaned. She was his friend and of course she would never see the 'cute kind generous' one-legged loser like _that_. He was lucky she _was_ his friend and he should just be grateful for that and not jeopardise that friendship with some stupid notion. She hadn't recoiled from his scars-but that didn't mean she would ever want to be near him...like that. He should just accept his lot and be grateful for what Odin had granted him.

 _Astrid must never know._

He was dozing, his good leg drawn up to his chest and wrapped in his arms as a nurse came over and shook him. "Mr Haddock?" she asked and his eyes snapped open-then he nodded, blinking owlishly. "Mr Haddock-your partner and daughter are asking for you." His eyes slammed open and he started.

"They're..." he began and then caught himself. He forced himself to nod and levered himself up to his feet but fortunately the nurse missed his confusion, assuming it was because he had just woken. She smiled broadly and ushered him past the desk and into the back. He limped and peered around, hearing beeps, moans and the murmur of voices and felt the panic rise within him. The memories of when he woke in the ICU, finally realising how close he had been to dying, how much he had lost washed over him. His breathing had accelerated and he blinked, feeling lightheaded-but then the nurse pulled the curtains open and he was shown into a cubicle where Emma was lying on a trolley with an IV in her arm. Her eyes were open and she grinned as she saw him. He smiled-and then he saw Astrid, looking at him with a tender smile and warmth exploded in his chest, chasing away his panic.

"Hey," she said, rising to her feet from the chair by the trolley. She self-consciously brushed the bangs away from her left eye and blushed. Hiccup walked closer.

"How is she?" he asked then looked at Emma. "How are you?" Astrid nodded.

"She's much better," she admitted. "You've got a strep throat and an ear infection-haven't you, baby?" Emma nodded and gave a hoarse, childish cough. "And she had a couple of febrile convulsions because her fever was so high. You were absolutely right. How did you know?" Her voice was admiring. He rubbed the back of his neck and inched closer, looking embarrassed.

"Um...when you moved in, I started reading up on common childhood illnesses and problems...just in case," he explained sheepishly.

"So you knew what to do," she realised. "Thank you, Hiccup." He smiled.

"You're welcome, Milady," he said, the anxiety settling in his chest. "And that's what friends do, after all. Help each other out..."

"But-but you knew what to do, you took control and you-you drove us here!" she said. Emma reached her small hand out for him and he gently took her warm grip, feeling her little fingers curl around his.

"Thank you, Unca Hiccup," she smiled. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Unca?" he echoed. Astrid smiled.

"Her idea," she apologised. "Sorry." He grinned, suddenly touched at the trust.

"No, it's-it's okay," he said in a soft voice. "I-I'm flattered."

"And sorry for telling the nurse you were...we were..." she said guiltily. "But they wouldn't have let you in otherwise..." Her hand tentatively brushed his and her fingers loosely tangled with his. "Thanks," she said. He smiled.

"No, I should be thanking you," he admitted. "You gave me the courage, the reason to get out and face my fears. I had to get you here..."

And then she lunged at him, her lips meeting his in a brief but scorching kiss. Instinctively, he leaned his head gently forward into the kiss, pressing sensuously against her lips and savouring the magical contact. When she pulled back, they were both breathing hard, eyes hazed with a mix of shock and affection.

"Sorry," Astrid mumbled but he lifted her chin with a finger, feeling as if he was floating.

"I rather think that's my line," he murmured and rested his forehead against hers. She smiled.

"So what do we do now?" she murmured.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

Emma was due for release from the hospital that afternoon once they were sure her fever was down and her antibiotics had been issued. Astrid and Hiccup had remained with her, more or less in the room, though once the doctors had seen her, he had insisted in taking her down to the hospital canteen for breakfast and she had gratefully walked alongside her friend, shy and blushing. For almost an entire corridor, they had remained silent but Hiccup had kept drifting his emerald gaze across her slim, tense shape and sighed.

"Astrid?" Her blue gaze lifted to meet his. "Please, talk to me," he asked her softly. She walked alongside him and her expression fell.

"Hiccup...I just can't tell you how grateful I am," she said carefully. "I mean, you were amazing last night. You were so calm, so prepared and so-so brave in facing your fears and driving us here. I-I just can't see how I could possibly repay you for..."

"Astrid," he said quietly, "you don't owe me a thing." She stared at him as they made it to the canteen and they remained silent for a few moments as they made it to the buffet, helping themselves to pancakes and syrup. Astrid added blueberries while Hiccup went for the bacon. It was only when they were sitting down that she looked up at him, seeing the weariness in his face-but also a little more confidence.

"But I have caused you so much disruption," she protested as she ate, her knife swiftly sectioning up the pancakes. "I mean, you've put us up and helped deal us with the mess that Dagur caused-and now we wake you up and drag you halfway across Berk?" She sighed. "You'll be glad to see the back of us!"

His brain screeched to a halt and it was all he could manage to keep chewing. He couldn't meet her eye. It had happened: she was leaving. _She had thought over what he said and what she saw and she...didn't want him. Maybe she was repulsed. Maybe she just didn't need another needy, pathetic person in her life when she had her own child._ He swallowed, though his appetite had deserted him.

"Whatever you want," he managed to force out, his voice toneless.

Astrid glanced up and sighed. She really didn't want to go but she felt she had to make the offer. But being with Hiccup, having his calm presence, having another adult to talk to had been...perfect and a painful reminder of what she had never had-and what she doubted she would ever have until Emma was grown. If then. It was hard, very hard at 22 to resign yourself to spending your life alone but Astrid saw his stiff shape and heard the words and saw her last chance slip away.

 _I blew it,_ she scolded herself. _Gods, he has been so kind-but why would he want the chaos of my life, of my ex and Emma and all of me when he has already suffered enough? He deserves better than a stupid waitress and her daughter._ She nodded.

"Thanks," she repeated and saw him rise, pushing his plate away.

"I need to stretch my legs," he said abruptly, handing her enough money to easily cover the breakfast, knowing she had left her purse back at the apartment. "My leg gets cramp if I sit too long."

"I'll..." she began but he shook his head.

"I'm sure you want some time alone with Emma," he said and walked away, head down and hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He couldn't look back because it was too painful, his heart breaking at the thought he had fought off his demons to show her how much she meant to him, how much he cared and she had rejected him. _Gods, it was even worse than Ana and if he had sat there any longer, he would have begged her to stay._ And he knew that it was unfair: she deserved a proper life, without feeling she was beholden to him. He didn't even know if she would continue to be his friend after this-and that made his world colder and darker as well. Aimlessly, he walks to the car park and managed to find a wall to lean against, allowing himself to stare up into the grey, cloudy sky.

And he gave a small, bitter laugh. It was ironic: he had undertaken all the terrible dates and the girl of his dreams was sitting back there, wanting to leave and get on with her life without some needy, panic-wracked cripple expecting her to look out for him as well. He closed his eyes. He had finally managed to convince himself he wasn't completely useless-but he felt it, because no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried or hoped or prayed, the one girl he had fallen for didn't see him as anything other than a casual friend.

He pressed his hands to his face, feeling them tremble. His throat was thick with misery and his eyes were burning with unshed tears. All he could do was endure the pain, as he had done after the accident and the loss of his leg and hope that he could salvage something from this disaster. If he could just keep her as a friend, then at least he would get to see her and do what he could to ensure that she was happy. It was the least she owed her for everything she had given him.

oOo

Astrid finished her pancakes because she was practical and pragmatic, though she was feeling as depressed as her friend-for very much the same reason. Spending time with Hiccup, who was kind, generous and caring, had lulled her into a false sense that he had maybe liked her-but why would he want a stupid waitress when he had so much more to offer? Even if the dates didn't find him a girl, the newfound confidence he had developed would stand him in good stead and someone would swiftly snap up the man as a boyfriend. She just hoped he would still be her friend...because seeing him was really the best time in her day-apart from time with Emma, of course.

She rose, tidied the plates away and paid, then headed back to the Paediatric ward, waving at the nurse and smiling as she rounded the corner and gently pushed open the door to her daughter's room. The room was quiet so she assumed that Emma was asleep-but as she exerted the room, she froze and she felt as if the floor had dropped away.

The bed was empty.

oOo

"Where is my daughter?"

Her voice as almost hysterical as she sprinted down the corridor to the nurse's station. "Where is she?" She was hyperventilating, her eyes frantic as she slammed her hands down on the desk. "She wasn't well enough to wander off and she was attached to an IV anyway! Where is she?" The nurse rose, seeing her anxiety and swiftly walked to her side, a hand reassuringly grasping her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "She's safe. She's with her father..."

"WHAT?" Astrid screamed. The nurse frowned.

"She's with her father," she repeated. "He came a short while after you left the ward with your partner and said he'd take her home. He signed the papers and they left straight away." Astrid was staring at her with fury and loathing, her entire body shaking. "What's wrong?"

"The man who got me pregnant with Emma and abandoned me as soon as I told him about the pregnancy is subject to a half-mile restraining order from both Emma and I," Astrid snarled through her teeth. "He is forbidden to have any contact with her pending a custody and access hearing next week. He is a dangerous man who broke into our home and threatened my life. He's been stalking us. He's been harassing me. And it is clearly written in Emma's notes that no one but me and Hiccup are allowed to have access to her-and Dagur Derange is specifically named as not being allowed to see her, let alone take her away!"

The nurse blinked in shock at her anger.

"I'm sure that can't be right," she muttered. "I mean, he had a recent photo of her, he knows which nursery she goes to-he even showed me the sonograms from when you were pregnant..."

"I SENT HIM THOSE!" Astrid shouted at her. "I was trying to give him a chance when I first got pregnant. I imagined he might want to be part of his child's life. And you know how he responded? And he took out a fucking restraining order against me so that I wouldn't bother him with anything about the child he claimed was nothing to do with him! He's been absent for four years-and now he's decided he wants her and you let him take her!"

"What's going on?" a senior nurse asked, walking up. A crowd was gathering but Astrid was completely frantic.

"This stupid cow let my daughter be kidnapped by a man who has a restraining order against him by the courts!" Astrid shouted. "She's sick, she's not got any clothes, she hasn't got her meds and this...this incompetent just let a man walk in, claim to be her father and let her be taken!" The nurse stared at her.

"Calm down, Miss Hofferson," the senior nurse said, her solid form turning as a security man walked up, summoned by the other nurses at the desk in response to Astrid's anger-and her frantic words. Dark eyes swept over the dishevelled blonde, still in her pyjamas with a jumper and boots thrown on, wisps of blonde escaping the braid. "I am sure we can sort this out. They may still be in the building..."

"I doubt it!" Astrid said in a panicked voice, staring from face to face. None of them knew Dagur! He must have been planning this. "He will have been watching and as soon as we walked off for breakfast, he'll have come in, grabbed her and gone. Oh Gods, what is he doing with my baby?"

"I'm sure it..." the first nurse protested but the senior nurse glanced at the front page of the child's jacket-and the fact that her biological father was banned from seeing her by court order was clearly written. The nurse went white and the security man raised the walkie-talkie to his lips.

"We have a child abduction," he said.

Hiccup returned to the ward to find security tight, police interviewing the nurses and Astrid in floods of tears. Immediately, he raced to her and pulled her into a hug, all his pain forgotten. "What's happened?" he asked her in a concerned voice. She blinked, her eyes tragic.

"He has her," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Dagur's got Emma!" His grip around her tightened, his eyes suddenly angry and he glared accusingly at the staff but he calmly steered Astrid to a seat and sat beside her.

"He can't have gotten far-because we weren't gone that long," he reassured her.

"I shouldn't have left her!" she said in a self-accusatory tone but he squeezed her again, just to get her attention.

"Hey-I'm the one who says such stupid things!" he reminded her. "You have every right to get something to eat and go to the bathroom and expect the staff not to let your child-who is in their care-get kidnapped in the few minutes you're away! You told them that he wasn't allowed near her. It's not your fault they didn't do their job-and that he is very plausible, when he wants. You can't blame yourself for this!"

"I shouldn't have left her!" she insisted stubbornly. He gave a small smile.

"You know, you may have finally stopped me saying I'm worthless-at least out loud-so I won't hear you blame yourself for Dagur's actions!" he said sternly. "Now you can wallow around in self-pity-or you can help me get her back." Her eyes widened and she stared into his determined face. He smiled and pulled out his phone, rapidly thumbing a number in and switching to speaker.

 _"Hello?"_

"Snot," Hiccup said firmly. "It's me. Your cousin." There was a pause.

 _"Who? Oh-it's you, Useless! What do you want?"_ Astrid's eyes widened. Who was this person who was so self-absorbed they didn't recognise their own cousin-and what sort of relative called his own cousin 'Useless'?

"I need your help," Hiccup said calmly.

 _"I knew it!"_ Snotlout said in a superior voice. _"My useless scrawny cousin needs the help of Snotlout the Magnificent Jorgensen, the most..."_

"Can it!" Hiccup snapped. "You remember Dagur Derange?"

 _"Sure. He was awesome-almost as awesome as..."_

"You were on the Football Team with him, weren't you?"

 _"Until he was expelled. He went to Raven Pointe High to finish Senior Year. Cost us the State Championship-which Raven Pointe won!"_

"And you were together in College Football as well, weren't you?" Hiccup reminded him softly. He had listened when Snotlout boasted at family get-togethers-well, until Hiccup's father died and he couldn't face a Jorgensen Snoggletog

 _"Well, until he got thrown out for failing a couple of drugs tests,"_ Snotlout admitted. _"That was pretty harsh. I mean, he's a bit wild but he's a great guy, absolutely awesome and really knows how to treat the ladies, if you know what I mean. Heard he's gone on to become some kind of drugs dealer, though don't believe that myself. I mean, he says all he does is help people out. What a guy!"_

"Do you have any contact with him? Or know where he is?"

There was an awkward pause and Hiccup felt his pulse accelerate.

"Snotlout?" he asked.

 _"Cuz-you really don't know what..."_ the other man said in a more guarded voice. Hiccup gave a heavy sigh.

"Snotlout, he's kidnapped a little girl," the auburn-haired man told him.

 _"He said his bitch had refused to let him see his daughter so he had to sneak in and see her..."_ Snotlout announced brashly and Hiccup felt Astrid stiffen against him and his hand curled around her arm, keeping her silent. _"I mean, a guy has every right to see his little girl right? Its not fair to keep him away from his kid? He said he's really devoted to her and he was really hurt by being suddenly being refused permission to see her..."_ Hiccup's brows furrowed at the tone.

"Snot-he's kidnapped the girl from her hospital bed," he said evenly. "There's a restraining order out against him. He has had no contact with her since birth! The police are involved. This is serious, cuz. If you know where he is, you gotta tell."

 _"A bro doesn't betray a bro,"_ Snotlout announced, confirming Hiccup's guess that the two men were still friends despite the fact that Snotlout remained a success in College Football while Dagur had descended into a murky world of crime. Hiccup sighed. He had one card left he could play and it was risky.

"What about blood?" he asked pointedly. There was a pause and Hiccup took a deep breath. He could tell from his cousin's voice that the other man was holding out on him-Snotlout wasn't that bright and certainly wasn't that subtle. But he was traditional, raised to the same Viking values that both their fathers had believed in and that Hiccup prayed to Odin would impel him to help. "Snot-I'm _with_ the girl's mother. I love her. And she is frantic for her daughter. I am worried as well because I love the girl like my own. I am your cousin. And I need the girl back. You have to tell me, cuz. You owe me this, at least."

There was a long pause and Hiccup scarcely dared to breathe. He could almost hear his cousin struggling with the conflict between his so-called friend and his cousin and family obligation. Finally, they heard a shuddering sigh.

 _"Okay-he's round mine with the little girl,"_ he huffed, his voice lowered as if he didn't want to be overheard. _"The kid is just in her nightie and she still has a drip in her hand. I thought it was odd, I guess. I mean, if he was much of a Dad, he'd have some clothes, right? And he has shouted at her a couple of times already and made her cry. It-it doesn't really feel comfortable to watch. I think...she would be better with her Mom."_

"Thanks, Snot," Hiccup said in utter relief. "You have my eternal gratitude. You're a good guy."

 _"Yeah, yeah-keep it quiet, Useless,"_ Snotlout grumbled and hung up. Hiccup instantly rose, not looking at Astrid and limping slightly as he headed to the cop.

"I think I know where they are," he said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

Though Astrid had been desperate to go to fetch her daughter, the police had forbidden it for a number of very good reasons and she had been left with a female officer as they headed out. Hiccup watched her led away to go to the police station to make a statement and meet Emma and had seen her not even look back once as she was taken away. He sighed. It was exactly as he had expected.

Wearily, he spoke to the nurses and settled the account with the hospital finance department: his father had left him with excellent insurance and it didn't take much for him to include Astrid and Emma as his 'family'. The implication had made him blush-and cringe at the same time. Astrid wouldn't even look at him and she was itching to move out. There wasn't a hope in Helheim that she would ever see him like that.

As he walked past the main entrance, he saw her car and weighed the keys in his hand-but he had no insurance and no confidence to even try to drive without Astrid with him. Hunching his shoulders, he headed to the road and began the very long walk back to his apartment.

Astrid and Emma didn't come back and though he was anxious, he knew Astrid's parents were due to come home that afternoon and he assumed she had gone back to their home rather than his. It had always been intended as a temporary arrangement-but the fact she didn't call or let him know had hurt. And when he arrived back, seeing their things still in the little home and hearing the unfamiliar silence had brought tears to his eyes. It only highlighted his loneliness and the fact that despite his gentle declaration, the fact he had shown her what she meant to him, she didn't reciprocate.

He slept terribly, wracked by misery and horrible visions of Astrid laughing at his scars and telling him in her forthright manner that she could never love or want to be with someone like him. That he was worthless and just a loser. And he had begged her to stay, all final shreds of pride stripped from him by her rejection. But she still walked out. And he had screamed her name as he snapped upright, cold sweat on his brow and tears sliding from his disorientated, staring eyes. And once more, there was no one to soothe and reassure him: he was alone.

Jaded and exhausted, he had given up on sleep and had moved aimlessly around the apartment, imagining Emma at the table, colouring or Astrid sitting by the fire, her blonde head bowed over her computer, working at the last part of her degree. His heart shuddered with defeat: it had been the briefest, most tantalising flash of a happiness that he would never though he really wanted to know how she-how they-were doing, he couldn't even call. Her phone was still sitting on the table and he had no clue where her parents lived or what their number was.

The next day, he walked in to College, not because he had any burning desire to work but because he knew he had to get out of the apartment and the reminders of his most abject failure with the girl he had come to love. But when he returned, he instantly saw that Emma's little pink boots were gone and as he scoured the place, he realised Astrid must have been back while he was out and cleared her things from the place. She had tidied and even vacuumed but to Hiccup, it just seemed as if she was trying to erase herself from his life.

He couldn't even bring himself to go to the Diner, fearing that she would just blank him, though his intellect told him she would be as friendly and welcoming normal-and that was the crux of it. To her, it was back to normal, encountering him only at the Diner as waitress and customer but to him, things had changed beyond any going back. And she probably didn't even realise that this-this was far worse than being rejected by Ana. Unwillingly, he had fallen in love and she'd shown him what she thought of that.

So it was with surprise that he received a call from her familiar number. His finger had hovered over the screen for three rings before he finally gave up and answered.

"Hallo?"

 _"Oh, hi Hiccup!"_ He closed his eyes in pain at the cheerful tone: it was as if none of the Dagur business had ever happened.

"Hi Astrid. How are you? How's Emma?"

 _"Oh, she's fine. She misses her 'Unca Hiccup', of course, but I felt it was better we were back with Mom and Dad-at least temporarily. I guessed you wouldn't want us clogging up your apartment with our junk."_

"No, actually it was kinda nice," he mumbled almost to himself. She gave no sign that she had heard.

 _"I was wondering-and I know it's incredibly cheeky-could you pick Emma up for me today? My Mom is at work and Dad is too and..."_

"M-me...? You want m-me to pick her up?"

 _"It's okay. Forget it, Hiccup. I can..."_

"No, no, no, no, no-it's-it's fine. Really. I'd love to."

 _"Really? Oh that would be great! She's at 'Little Vikings' Nursery on the corner of Vinland and Heimdallr. Nursery ends at 2. Could you maybe pick her up and take back to yours? I'll collect her when I finish work."_

"No problem. I'd love to see her."

 _"Really? Oh thanks-you are a good friend! I was really worried asking you, but you're the only person, apart from my parents, I can trust her with now."_

"I promise she'll be fine," he said. "Astrid, I..."

 _"Gotta go!"_ she said brightly. _"See you later, Hiccup. And I am grateful-I really mean that!"_ And then she hung up, never realising how much her words had affected him. His hand dropped and he ran the other through his messy auburn hair. There was never any chance he would turn her down, no matter her reluctance to even talk to him, but he knew he would have to walk her daughter back to his apartment-though he wasn't sure how she would cope with the walk. Shaking his head, he pulled his jacket on, wound the scarf around his neck and stepped out into the chilly afternoon. Resolutely, he lifted his head and set out on the journey.

It was a few minutes after two when he arrived and he scanned the playground, but there was no sign of the small, blonde shape. Anxious because of what'd happened, he walked warily into the building and found her sitting waiting in the classroom. Her eyes brightened and she shrieked 'Unca Hiccup!" before she flung herself at him. Unable to wipe the broad smile from his face, he scooped her into his arms, wrapping her in a fierce hug.

"How are you, Emma?" he asked gently and she gave a childish, open-mouthed cough.

"Much better," she told him happily. "Have you come to collect me? Mom said she might ask." He nodded.

"Yeah-I'll take you to the apartment and we can wait for Mommy," he promised. "I think we've still got some of that frozen pasta Mommy made." She squirmed and grinned.

"I've missed you," she said.

"Missed you too," he said, putting her down. "Where's your coat?" She raced to the pegs on the wall, grabbing her pink anorak. Hiccup crouched down and zipped her in, then helped her into her pink boots, storing her indoor pumps in the little space marked E. HOFFERSON. She solemnly handed him her pink and white bobble hat and he pulled it on, adjusting it with a grin. "Ready?"

She nodded smartly and pulled on her little rucksack, then grabbed his hand and almost dragged him to the door, beginning to chatter about what she had been doing during the day. He grinned at her enthusiasm and opened the door-then froze.

One of the staff was standing there with two cops. He backed up and pushed Emma behind him, his breathing accelerating.

"That's him!" the woman said coldly, her dark eyes and hard face hostile. "Red hair and green eyes. He's the one Emma's Mom said was stalking her daughter and not allowed access."

" _What?_ " Hiccup gasped, eyes wide with shock. "No, no, no-there's been a mistake..."

"Yeah-and you made it, sonny!" the nearest cop growled, grabbing his arm and wrenching him away from Emma. He was a heavyset, older man and he efficiently twisted Hiccup's arms behind his back, snapping cuffs tightly around his wrists and trapping him.

"No! I was asked to collect Emma by her Mom!" he protested, struggling.

"She left instructions only she or her mother were to collect Emma-and not to let the man with red hair and green eyes anywhere near the girl!" the woman said urgently.

"Call her!" Hiccup begged, his breathing too fast. "She's at the Diner on Sunset Street. She asked me to collect her because her parents are at work."

The staff member walked forward and picked up Emma. "It's okay, Ems. Don't worry, honey-we won't let the bad man hurt you!" Emma struggled angrily.

"He's NOT bad!" she shouted. "That's Unca Hiccup! He's Mommy's friend. He looked after me when I was poorly! Let him go!"

"Shh, it's okay honey!" the staff member reassured her, struggling to hold the writhing girl. "You don't need to be afraid of him. We'll look after you!" Emma squirmed free and raced to Hiccup, throwing herself to hug him-though because of his height, her arms wrapped around his thighs, her head tilted back to stare up into his ashen face.

"I won't let them hurt you!" she said in a tearful voice. Hiccup saw her pulled away and forced himself to give a very small smile.

"It's okay, Emma," he said in a shaky voice. "They'll call Mommy and she'll collect you. Just...say sorry to her for me, okay?" And then he was dragged from the room, hearing the child scream his name and burst into tears. The cops weren't gentle with him and his prosthetic slipped-and he was wrenched so hard to keep him on his feet that a pain stabbed through his shoulder. He groaned and was slammed against the doorframe as he was hauled out of the building. A hand roughly pressed his head forward as he was shoved into he back of the police car and his stiffened. He tried to struggle and get out.

"Stay still!" the other cop-a bulky guy with black hair and a small goatee, his cold blue eyes unforgiving.

"No!" Hiccup protested, feeling the panic rise. He was in a car, unrestrained by a seat belt and helpless with his hands cuffed behind him. He felt horribly vulnerable and his breathing accelerated. "Let me out! Please...I can't do this!"

"Shut up!" the older cop shouted and he flinched, cringing back, his eyes wide and breathing heaving through his panicking shape. Trembling, he drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees as the car pulled away. Images sleeted through his mind and he was instantly lost in the montage of his worst moments: the truck sliding towards them; his hands turning the wheel, knowing the probable cost; the horrific moment of impact and the pain that accompanied it; the doctor leaning close to him, telling him they would have to cut his leg off to release him and save his life; the hands holding him still as the knife sliced into his flesh, his scream echoing in his ears; waking to see the flat blanket where his foot should be; Ana's sneering face as she rejected him most devastatingly and turned away.

"Please," he whimpered. "Please, Astrid...help..."

But the car jerked and turned and finally stopped. Instantly a door up front slammed and the door next to him opened. Rough hands dragged him out, the cold hitting his clammy face like a slap and icy air dragged into his shaking body with each heaving breath. He was manhandled into the grim building of Berk Central Police Station and hauled straight up to the front desk.

"Please-there's been a horrible mistake," he begged as rough hands jerked him upright. His shoulder stabbed red hot needles of pain and he winced.

"Caught this one trying to abduct a child from 'Little Vikings'," the older cop growled. The desk sergeant-a solid man with a huge blonde viking beard and unfriendly blue eyes-peered over his big nose and scowled.

"Damned paedophile," he assumed and Hiccup gaped. He shook his head wildly.

"No! Emma's Mom asked me to collect her!" he repeated without any hope of being believed. "Please...I am her friend..." The sergeant scowled at him.

"Put him in the holding cell!" he said as Hiccup was dragged away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

Astrid's eyes widened in shock as she received the call from Jelena at the nursery.

"You did WHAT?" she shouted.

"We got the cops to arrest that red-haired man that was stalking your child!" Jelena reported proudly over the phone.

"But he's already in prison!" she protested. "Oh Thor-you didn't..." She swallowed. "Was the guy you arrested tall, skinny, dark auburn hair?"

"Yes-that's what you described: red hair, green eyes..."

"Is this some sort of joke, Loki?" Astrid murmured tiredly. "No. The man who came was my friend, Hiccup Haddock, who I sent as an emergency replacement to collect Emma. The man you were supposed to look out for was Dagur Derange-I'm pretty certain I told you his name-who was arrested four days ago for abducting Emma from hospital."

"You didn't tell us that, did you?" Jelena replied accusingly. Astrid stiffened angrily-then sagged.

"No, I didn't," she sighed. "But he's a good guy, my friend and he totally doesn't deserve this. Where is he?"

"He's been taken to Berk Central PD," Jelena told her and she winced at the words. "I wish we had listened to Emma. She was crying and calling him 'Unca Hiccup'! I thought she was confused..." Astrid sighed and cast Rolf a worried look. She knew the man would start to get irritated with the times she had needed to duck out of work and she wondered if she was risking her job-but she had to collect Emma and then she had to free Hiccup.

"My daughter isn't easily confused," she said firmly. "I'll be over shortly to collect her!" She saw Rolf sigh as she hung up. "I'm truly sorry, Rolf. It's Emma. I need to collect her..." The man huffed, staring across the assembled regulars at the counter. He knew they had passed through the lunchtime rush and it wasn't Astrid's fault.

"Couldn't you get someone else to collect her, for once?" he asked gruffly. Astrid sighed as she pulled on her coat.

"I did," she said bleakly. "I asked Hiccup. And the idiots called the cops and had him arrested!"

Everyone at the counter turned and stared at her in shock. They all knew Hiccup as the quiet, shy young man who was Astrid's 'special'-the guy she fussed over and looked after as if he were her boyfriend. And he had never done anything remotely out of the ordinary or troublesome except send back an order of treacle pudding Astrid had persuaded him to try because he had hated the taste. At the far end, Gobber frowned. The big two-limbed man shifted on his stool, his long braided blonde moustache moving gently as he shifted his bulky shape. He rarely made lunchtimes because he worked in his own garage-but he had slipped in today because things were very quiet and heard the statement.

"What? They've arrested Hiccup? In Thor's name-why?" he asked. Astrid sighed, swiftly changing into her boots.

"They mixed him up with Emma's Dad, who was stalking us but is now arrested," she explained.

"Oh, the poor laddie," Gobber commented, his face concerned. "He certainly doesnae deserve that. He's as kind as they come and never hurt a fly..." Astrid frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"Wait-you _know_ him?" she asked. Gobber nodded brashly, taking a sip from his beer.

"Of course-he's my godson!" he explained easily as everyone gaped at him. Even Sven was stunned to silence. "I told him about this place when he went tae College-and when his father died, he stuck coming here every day as the only place he could feel comfortable, feel accepted. Feel like home." He paused. "And he's sweet on ye too, lass."

Astrid gaped at the indiscreet comment and then it struck her. She stamped her boots to make sure they were comfortable.

"No, no," she murmured. "No-he just wanted me out of his space. He couldn't possibly want me-with my child and my chaotic life and now getting him arrested..." Gobber gave a knowing grin, his prosthetic hook hand expertly slid round the stein of beer.

"Ye may think yer know best, lass," Gobber said smugly. "But I know Hiccup. Since he came back after his crash, he's been looking so much happier every time you talk tae him. I can see it in his eyes. Of course, he's so awkward and lacking in confidence that he would never say anything. I mean, the lad was always shy even when he was a skinny runt of a boy and being dumped by that Ana didn't do anything except mek him think he's even more worthless. But he needs to know that yer interested as well, lass-if yer are. Because he would ne'er believe that a beautiful lass like you would ever want tae be with a fishbone like him!"

She was shaking her head-but then she stopped. The way Hiccup had reacted in the hospital was suddenly cast in a new light. He hadn't been rejecting her: he had been deeply hurt by her apparently abrupt decision to leave him, even though he had mastered his demons and got back behind the wheel because Astrid and Emma had needed him. And he must have assumed...

"He thought it was the leg," she murmured. "Gods, that poor guy..." Gobber frowned.

"Lassie?" he asked. Astrid pulled her purse on urgently.

"I made a mistake," she said in a horribly guilty voice. "I thought he was happy to get rid of me and Emma because we caused him so much trouble...but he was trying to tell me he was interested, that he liked me...and when I offered to leave because I was worried about everything he was doing for us, he must have thought...I was rejecting him."

"Aye, that sounds like our Hiccup," Gobber said sagely, scratching the back of his bald head under the grey baseball cap. "Boy lacks any confidence so he wouldnae think tae fight for yer, lass. He'd just accept being rejected because he wants yer tae be happy-and believes he doesnae deserve tae be."

"Idiot!" Astrid raged, suddenly furious. "He let me think he wanted me away. He must have been really upset when we came to get our stuff and he was out. He would have just found us gone-and assume..." She sighed, running her fingers through her bangs. "How can I ever make it up to him?" Gobber stared at her and shrugged.

"Talk to him, lass," he advised her. "Look-my godson is hopeless at saying what he means and especially what he _feels_ because he's scared of being rejected. And yer not much better either. If yer care for him, talk tae him, tell him what yer feel-and soon!" She nodded and headed for the door.

"Hang on, Hiccup-I'm coming!" she murmured as she dashed for her car.

oOo

Hiccup had managed to press his body into the furthest corner of the holding cell, an open cell where all the prisoners on remand were put together while awaiting processing. He was still in shock and panicking, almost hyperventilating as he hugged himself in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. There was no Astrid here to reassure him or tease him gently. And the others in the cell were eyeing his skinny shape unsettlingly.

"What yer in for?" a tall, buff, bald-headed man asked, his cold brown eyes and thin stripe of a manicured beard looking menacing. Hiccup swallowed.

"Mistaken identity," he managed, his voice a fairly unmanly squeak. "You?" The man gave a low chuckle.

"Not a mistake," he said easily. "I beat up a snitch for my boss." Hiccup paled.

"Oh," he managed, pressing himself even further back against the bars. His breathing accelerated further.

"They caught me dealing," a bulky man with a mean moustache added, his small dark eyes narrowing at the trembling shape. "Do I know you?"

"No! No!" Hiccup said instantly. "I-I'm not meant to be here!" The three other men in the cell were slumped over the benches, all snoring and looking drunkenly at the two big men.

"Did the cop call you 'Haddock'?" the bald man asked and Hiccup's green eyes darted around, looking desperately for someone he could appeal to.

"Um...yeah?" he mumbled, expecting a tide of abuse about his unfortunate surname. _Here it comes-the fish jokes,_ he cringed inwardly. But he wasn't expecting the look they shared and the way they advanced on him, towering over his anxious shape.

"You're the one who told the cops where Dagur was hiding," baldy said. Hiccup's eyes widened and he stared up. Moustache nodded.

"Mr Dagur was very angry about that," he said. Hiccup's brain screeched to a halt. How did Dagur know? How had Dagur even contacted these people? And what were they planning? How had they found him? And how bad was his luck?

"Um...is he?" he murmured. The bald man grabbed Hiccup's shirt and wrenched him to his feet.

"And it's only the fact that you're his friend Jorgensen's cousin is saving you!" he growled.

"Wh-what?' he mouthed, his eyes wide with fear. Moustache was suddenly behind him, holding his arms pinioned and he struggled desperately. "No..." he breathed, writhing against the grips that dug painfully into his arms and wrenched his painful shoulder. His legs were feeling like jelly.

"Of course, we still have to make sure you pay for turning him in," Baldy sneered, pulling back his fist. Hiccup struggled desperately but the man behind him was already laughing-so he kicked out, catching Baldy on the knee with his prosthetic then following it up with another hard kick a little higher. The man backed up a step, gave a low groan and stared at Hiccup with real hatred. "That is going to cost you!" Hiccup kicked out again, struggling fiercely-but Moustache wrenched his arms so hard he felt something tear in his shoulder and he gave a low cry-as the fist crunched into his gut. A hand snatched his hair, pulling his head up and he just saw a fist coming in from the side before the impact smeared his vision with red.

He sagged but was jerked up and fists pounded his body again. He whimpered and felt his vision beginning to grey. But there was one thought that kept him focussed, kept his jaws locked against a cry or any pleas that he knew would be futile:

 _Even knowing what I do now, if I had to do it again to help Astrid...I would._

Suddenly, there was movement and other shapes were clustered around his battered shape. He cringed as he was dropped and lifted his arms to try to protect his head but the drunks from the cell were attacking the others and he managed to scrabble back into the corner.

"Leave him alone!"

"He's only a young lad!"

"What's he done to yer anyway?"

"He turned my boss into the cops..."

Hiccup lifted his head, a small surge of defiance curling in his chest with the last of his courage. "He had kidnapped my girlfriend's little girl," he managed to mumble just loud enough for the drunks to hear. There was a collective growl and they grabbed Hiccup's two attackers, thumping them and driving them back. One of the drunks, a kindly looking man with a huge brown beard and scruffy brown hair leaned close to the curled up young man.

"You're Stoick's boy, aren't you?" he murmured gently. Hiccup nodded dumbly, his vision still swimming in and out. "I'm Ack-I served with your father." He peered at the battered face. "You'll be okay, lad. Just a few bruises." He looked up and bellowed. "MAN DOWN! INJURED PRISONER!"

Hiccup relaxed, his vision finally fading from the pain. He could hear the echoes of footsteps closing and distorted shouts before everything finally faded to black.

oOo

He regained consciousness laying curled on his side, bandages over the cut on his eyebrow and cheek and pretty much all of him hurting. A hand was curled around his, the fingers warm and strong and he painfully lifted his head. Astrid's azure eyes met his, concerned. Emma was sitting on the floor, colouring her Disney Princess book as he slowly raised his head, giving an almost unconscious whine of pain. In a second, she was on her feet, her braid dropping over her left shoulder as she leaned close.

"Hiccup? Oh, thank Thor! You're awake..."

A brief instant of warmth surged for him before remembrance returned and he recalled they had left him. He swallowed.

"How did you guess?" he rasped painfully.

"Gods, what happened?" she asked him anxiously. He gave a small smile.

"Dagur really didn't like...I told the cops where he was..." he mumbled.

"But your cousin told you where he was," she pointed out. Hiccup sighed.

"Apparently that doesn't matter," he murmured thickly. "I was the one who told the cops." She looked stricken and ran a hand through her bangs.

"Gods, I'm sorry, Hiccup," she began but he shook his head.

"It's okay, Astrid," he sighed.

"No, It's not," she said quietly, her face sad. "Look, I think we need to talk. I..." He closed his eyes.

"I don't want to be rude and I really am grateful for you being here but...can we not talk?" he asked her suddenly. "I really don't think there's much more to say. I'm hurt and I'm very, very tired. You have your daughter to look after and I get that. I've got one date left and I would really like you to be my wingman for that but if you don't want to, I can understand that." He sighed. "I don't think you realise how much I owe you and I can never repay all of that. But, right now, could you please leave?"

She stared at him, shocked. He was beaten and battered and looked as pathetic as she had ever seen him but his voice was astonishingly determined and she realised he was trying desperately to hold himself together. And she could force him to listen now but he had requested she go. It wasn't the time-and her heart was telling her that maybe, the time for the talk was already gone.

"As you wish," she said. "Of course, I'll be your wingman. Just let me know when you need me, Hiccup."

 _I need you now, Astrid. Gods, how I need you. But you've made it plain that you don't need or want me. And my heart is just too battered and bruised right now to cope. Maybe this last date will be the one...or a one...because I know now I can never have you._

But he said nothing and felt his heart break as she took her daughter's hand and walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

Hiccup had stayed away from the Diner for a week after he had been attacked and worse, he had refused to answer Astrid's texts and calls. She had been wracked by guilt, both for his injury when he had been doing her a favour and worse, because Gobber's words had made her realise that he had feelings for her which he had given up on. He believed she had rejected him-which was why he had asked her to leave. He was heartbroken again-and it was all her fault.

And she realised with utter devastation, she had thrown away her chance with a kind, generous, wonderful man who hadn't been scared off by Emma.

 _Who had actually wanted Astrid for herself._

Work had been hard when every day she stared at the door from the start to the end of the shift with no sign of the much longed-for tall, lean auburn-haired shape. She had soldiered on because that was what she did-what she had to do-but her world was little colder and a little darker without her friend there. So she had cornered Gobber and asked him how she could get through to Hiccup-but he had been pretty pessimistic.

"The laddie is stubborn," he admitted. "He's brave and straight as they come-but if he believes yer've rejected him, he'll be trying to deal with the pain. Ye need tae speak tae him, lass!"

"But how?" she had asked in frustration, pacing up and down. "He's stopped coming here and he won't return any of my calls. Short of turning up on his doorstep-and even then I doubt he'll open the door for me-I completely blew it!" Gobber had patted her gently on the shoulder and leaned close.

"You'll have one more chance, lass," he told her. She gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah-the final Date," she said in frustration. "Knowing my luck, it will probably finally be the girl of his dreams and he'll meet her and fall in love and I'll do my duty like a good wingman and watch him find the girl of his dreams...and damn it! I should be happy for him. And I AM happy for him if it happens because he deserves to be happy but...but..." And she covered her eyes with her hand. "Because it should've been me," she finished at a whisper.

After she had gone home, Gobber stared after her and at his friends. They all nodded as the two limbed man fished out his phone and thumbed up a familiar number. He pressed dial and after four rings, it was picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Laddie-it's yer godfather. I need tae talk tae ye..."

oOo

The date was held in Johann's restaurant, a venue Hiccup had been wary about because it had been one of 'their' venues from his break-up with Ana. The place was homely, decorated with wood panelling and artefacts from the man's extensive travels all over the world. The restaurant was always popular, always busy and Astrid had been lucky to get the last tiny two-person table so she could watch over her friend. So she dressed in her best turquoise silk shift dress, dark tights and shoes and a simple silver chain the only accessories. Her normal variegated blue purse came with her. Emma had kissed her for luck on her way out.

"You look lovely, Mommy," the little girl had said as she wished her mother goodbye. Astrid and Emma were still with Astrid's parents because Astrid couldn't bring herself to return to her apartment. Reluctantly, she knew she would have to start looking for a new place because though Dagur was in jail, the attack on Hiccup reminded Astrid that the man had friends and knew some very unpleasant people. Her old apartment was just too vulnerable.

"Thank you, baby," Astrid replied, kissing her. "You be good for Nana."

"Are you going to see Unca Hiccup?" Emma asked directly. Astrid sighed and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Emma reached up and hugged her as strongly as she could.

"I don't understand why Unca Hiccup is so mad at us," she said. "I TOLD Jelena not to put him in prison. Why don't they listen to me, Mommy?" Astrid smiled and kissed her daughter.

"I guess because you're too young," she said quietly. "Though they should because you're my daughter, which immediately makes you amazing!" Emma leaned closer.

"Just tell Unca Hiccup you like him and everything will be alright," she said conspiratorially. Astrid sighed.

"It's not that simple," she sighed. Emma forced her mother to stare into her eyes, her small hands firm on Astrid's cheeks.

"Make it that simple, Mommy," she advised Astrid.

But Hiccup hadn't arrived yet as Astrid settled, ordering a soda water and inspecting the menu. Her parents had given her some money to ensure she could get a decent meal at the restaurant, even though she would be there alone. But as her soda water arrived, the date arrived-and she was gorgeous.

Elsa Frostrup was tall, slender and beautiful with white-blonde hair and cool blue eyes. A sparkling white dress sheathed her stunning figure, the detailing catching the light like little ice crystals. She sat elegantly and Astrid felt an unfamiliar curl of jealousy coil in her chest, seeing a woman who would meet all of Hiccup's physical preferences. Astrid knew she looked plain and underdressed by this goddess.

And then she smiled as Hiccup arrived, tall and still limping slightly. He was handsome in black skinny jeans, deep blood red silk shirt and black single-breasted jacket, the single button done up and emphasising his lean silhouette. His hair was flatteringly messy around his stern face, his emerald eyes wary-but he smiled when he saw Elsa, handed her a small bouquet and kissed her chastely on the cheek.

 _Damn. When did he get so hot? Or so good at this dating business?_

They ordered wine as the waiter came for Astrid's order and she went for the shrimp cocktail and the Cajun chicken salad. Elsa was leaning close to Hiccup and talking in a low voice. _And she was smiling, damn her._ Astrid called up her profile on her phone and reviewed it: the girl was 24, a meteorology student and was looking for a committed relationship. She admitted to having a turbulent past, with a controlling family who had insisted she be isolated and conceal her feelings. But she had undergone intensive psychotherapy and was at peace with her past and ready to move on.

She seemed perfect. And Hiccup seemed to be really hitting it off with her.

It was really everything she had feared as Hiccup leaned forward and shared a couple of words, the effect of which tilted the woman's lovely face into an arresting smile. Astrid chewed her shrimp cocktail sourly, knowing this was going about as well as she had imagined. Hiccup was looking happy, the girl was perfect and they were hitting it off. Yes, Astrid had completely blown her one chance and now, she as forced to sit here and watch the man she had fallen in love with hit it off with another girl because she was too stupid and lacking in confidence to tell him how she felt-and hear his very tentative declaration of his own feelings.

 _And now it was too late._

Despondently, she ordered a beer and sipped the amber liquid as the door opened and a noisy party entered, all dressed up and ready for a good night out. Astrid glanced up sourly-and then her eyes widened, seeing fate once more step in to ruin her friend's date...this time in the cruellest way possible.

"Elsa?"

A familiar voice cut across Hiccup's reply to her question and the stunning blonde looked up, her blue eyes widening in delight at the sight of the copper-haired woman standing by the table, surrounded by her friends.

"ANA? Gods, I haven't seen you for months!"

"I didn't even know you were in Berk!"

"I transferred this semester..."

Hiccup was frozen, his breaths accelerating and eyes closed in defeat. Even when he found a pretty much perfect woman, she had to turn out to be one of Ana's friends. Or, as it seemed, cousins... Then the copper haired woman glanced at her companion and her face pulled into an expression of distaste.

"Oh Elsa-I thought you had better taste than that!" she scoffed. Hiccup raised his head, his face colourless.

"Hi, Ana. Nice to see you too," he managed with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Elsa looked up in shock, a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Ana?" she said softly. "You-you know Hiccup?" Ana gave a small smile.

"Of course," she said superiorly, her pretty face twisted into a merciless smile. "This is him. My ex-boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Hiccup said in a dead voice. "Have you forgotten? We were engaged."

"Well, until your stupidity nearly got me killed," Ana told him cruelly. "And you ended up so wrecked...why would anyone want _you_?" The last word was scornful. Hiccup flinched.

"Well, he was a bloody wuss on our date-and a useless lookout," Cameron added, leering at him. "I ended up having to use him as a diversion-all he was good for. And he's a virgin!"

"A coward-too clumsy and pathetic to try anything new," Heather added. "Honestly, he was just so unwilling try to accommodate anything I wanted to do!"

"Can't take instructions and is a sexist pig!" Merida added. "And he wrecked my car!"

"Just a skinny lightweight," Ruff commented, though she looked uncomfortable. Staring at the table, every scrap of hope instantly stripped away, Hiccup found he couldn't even move.

"He's crippled-lost a leg," Ana told Elsa. "Still got major psychological issues too." The blonde looked at him, her face twisting in betrayal.

"I was completely honest with you," she hissed. "How could you lie to me?"

"How-how did I lie?" he asked her, his tone harried. "We've been here for about ten, fifteen minutes and we're just getting to know each other. I'm not about to start telling you about the accident where I nearly lost my life and did lose my leg before getting to know you." His eyes glittered. "Why would I entrust my most personal and private secrets to someone I don't know and maybe I can't even trust?"

"You nearly killed my cousin!" Elsa accused him. "I heard the stories. She told us all at Snoggletog about the bastard who nearly killed her through his stupid recklessness and who just didn't want to do anything she did!" He shook his head.

"And this is where you just listen to her and none of the facts," he sighed, looking utterly defeated. "Go ahead-have a laugh. All I wanted was to find someone who would treat me as a human being-not as some freak or loser." He stared up at Ana. "Just tell me this, Ana: did you ever love me? Because I can't really believe you ever did when you dumped me straight up after I woke up on the coma in ICU." Ana pulled a face.

"You were so pathetic, so needy-and so...ruined," she said. "Looking at you...repelled me!" Hiccup flinched and he raised his eyes to look at Elsa, who was also inspecting him as if he was a monster. "Worthless..."

He couldn't help it then: he flinched again and drew back from the devastating assessment. Elsa had already snatched her purse and rose, glaring at him as if he had come after Ana with a knife, not spared her as much as he could at a devastating personal cost. He began to tremble as the girls began to laugh scornfully, his breathing accelerating...

"Just wait a frickin' minute!" An angry voice cut across the cruel words and they all turned to see Astrid Hofferson rise from her table and storm over to them. And she looked absolutely furious...


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

"Just wait a frickin' minute!" An angry voice cut across the cruel words and they all turned to see Astrid Hofferson rise from her table and storm over to them. Her eyes glittering in anger, she pushed through and stood boldly by Hiccup, a hand resting possessively on his shoulder. Unconsciously, he leaned into the comforting touch, the tremor obvious to her. "You're a loathsome, shallow, gold-digging, vicious witch! Hiccup has done NOTHING wrong and certainly has never deserved to be made to feel so worthless and ostracised by you!"

"Hey, Ast-that's pretty..."

"Shut the frick up, Ruff!" Astrid snapped. The female twin backed down instantly: she knew better than to cross an angry Astrid Hofferson. "I have watched every single damned date Hiccup has been on as his wingman, and believe me, that poor guy has been put through Hel by all of you-from trying to teach him archery in the freezing cold to shoplifting-you weirdo-to ice-skating to just trying to smooch the poor guy-yes, I'm looking at you, Ruff-and through it all, he has gamely gone along because he was looking for someone who would want him for him."

"And who are you?" Merida asked. But Ana knew.

"The waitress," she sneered. "His friend. I thought you were his girlfriend, to be honest, when I first turned up-but you clearly just had his best interests at heart. So you have been tailing him through all his dates? That's pathetic!"

"Wait-you knew about the dates?" Astrid asked. Ana smiled smugly.

"Of course," she said. "I know his email address. I saw it on the website. I mean, how many 22 year old auburn-haired, green-eyed engineering students are there in Berk? So I set him up. And it was hilarious to hear about how useless he was from all my friends as they all took him out for a spin..."

 _And they all knew about his leg,_ she realised _. They planned the dates deliberately to humiliate him, to make him feel worse about himself and the things he couldn't do with his prosthetic leg. None of them was interested in him at all._

 _Gods, that is cold._

Astrid's fists balled and her eyes flashed with rage.

"Why?" she ground out through her teeth.

"Because it would be a laugh," Ana said. "He was no good for anything else. I couldn't bear to touch him now. I mean, he's not complete any more. He's just...nothing. And it was clear he couldn't find anyone else because he had to advertise!" Astrid stiffened at the implication.

"So why were you on the site?" she breathed dangerously. "You so pathetic you have to advertise as well? What's your excuse, bitch?"

Ana's eyes snapped with anger and the laughter died. Pretty much every eye in the restaurant was on them now. Several patrons had ordered more drinks and some canapés so they could enjoy the show. Hiccup could even hear bets being taken on the blonde to win. He knew where his money would be.

"It's clear you've been on the site as well," Ana sneered. Astrid smiled grimly.

"Never said I didn't," she hissed. "I know all about my life. I have a family. I work. I support my friends. I have a guy I like-but I've blown my chance. What excuse do you have apart from being a lazy, self-absorbed, manipulative bitch?"

"Why did you call her a gold-digger, Ast?" Ruff asked and Astrid glared at the female twin, though not as much as everyone else.

"Hiccup...isn't as poor as the average student," she admitted. "He's such a nice guy, he wouldn't even realise people would eye up his material assets and weigh them against him. I was wondering why Ana would stick with him even when it's clear she never loved him-and that can be the only reason!"

"He's loaded?" Ruff asked, her eyes trailing one the hunched and embarrassed shape. Hiccup was shaking his head wearily as Astrid gently rested her hand on his shoulder again.

"He's just a guy who deserves a break," she said gently.

"He's already had one," Ana sneered.

"You know-I'm not sure where this vindictive hatred comes from, but it sure isn't deserved," she snapped, her eyes trailing over the other woman. "I guess he ruined your plans of marrying a handsome, rich young man you can manipulate to your will by the accident. And while you could pretend while he was intact, you couldn't bring yourself to be even near him when he had lost his leg. But you lied about what happened so you could still play the victim!"

"What?" Ana began but Astrid cut her off.

"He saved your damned life!" she snapped. "The driver of the truck was drunk, the brakes were shot and the truck was overloaded. It was a death trap. The driver was in fact asleep as it crossed the line and hit you. Hiccup saw it coming-and at the last instant, he turned the wheel to spare you the brunt of the impact, taking it himself. He saved your life-and almost lost his own. He was in ICU for weeks and had his leg amputated at the scene. You were removed immediately from the wreck and only suffered a broken arm. And the poor guy certainly didn't deserve to be rejected the moment he wakes, let alone told he's a monster, not human and utterly worthless!"

Her hand curled possessively around his shoulder.

"He's not worthless-he's worth _everything_!" Astrid declared sharply. "He's brave, selfless, kind, generous, smart, witty, patient...and I would go out with him in a second if I hadn't misinterpreted what he said and blown my chance. Because he was so good to me in my hour of need and all I want is for him to know what I feel for him and..." Ana's face moved into a sneer.

"Awww-the waitress loves the cripple!" she sneered.

Astrid punched her full in the face and she went down, her friends staring.

"DON"T CALL HIM THAT!" she shouted.

"And I'm not even a waitress anyway," Hiccup murmured dryly.

"You...you..." Ana screeched, scrabbling to try to get to her feet. But Astrid was standing between her and Hiccup, fists balled and glaring ferociously. Elsa stood by her cousin and helped her up. The other diners-and Ruff-were already chanting FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! But behind her, Hiccup rose, a warm hand very gently resting on Astrid's fist as he faced his former fiancée and her friends.

"You know, I guess I always knew I was more in love with you than you were with me, because you could barely stand to kiss me and even hold my hand," he said sadly, "though I had hoped, maybe, you would learn to love me. And yes, I think I knew you loved my bank balance more than me. I mean...you barely looked at me until my Dad died and I inherited everything...and then you kind of came onto me. But even the money wasn't enough when I lost my leg."

"That was your own fault!" Ana sneered. "You should have left when I said, instead of delaying to speak to the manager..." For the briefest of moments, his emerald eyes flashed in anger.

"I was doing it to make you happy," he said. "The date you _demanded_ for the wedding was already booked and I was checking if there was any way he could move that booking-for you." Astrid stiffened, her heart melting in sympathy that even when he guessed her affection wasn't genuine, he was still willing to do what he could to make Ana happy. "But we wouldn't have been at Freya's Lodge at all if you hadn't insisted on the most expensive venue on Berk. I just wanted a small wedding in the Meade Hall, Ana. I wasn't worried about trappings-but you were obsessed."

"You frickin' cheapskate! You wanted me to get married in some scummy hole instead of the most beautiful surroundings that I deserve!" Ana accused him. There were collective gasps: the Meade Hall was the most revered venue in all Berk. Hiccup took a slow breath, the hand on Astrid's trembling. It was clear he was finding this very difficult. Astrid gently closed her other hand around his and he lifted his chin slightly, his fingers gently lacing with hers.

"Ana," he said quietly. "You have blamed me for the accident-which wasn't fair. You have sneered that if I had left earlier, we would have missed the drunken driver who hit us-and maybe there is some truth in that. But then, I have to remind you...just to be fair...if you hadn't demanded we go to the Lodge _that evening_ because you just couldn't wait to see _the venue of your dreams_ , then we wouldn't have been there to be hit at all!"

There were gasps from Ana and her friends-except Ruff, who was smirking.

"Advantage Hiccup," she announced.

"You bastard!" Ana snarled. "How dare you blame me for the accident! You were driving!" He gave a small shrug.

"You blame me because we were hit by a truck driven by a drunken driver who was asleep at the wheel with defective brakes," Hiccup said quietly. "You blame me for being there. I was merely pointing out the only reason why we were there to be hit in the first place-was you!"

"You..."

"I think I have a right to an opinion," he said evenly, his eyes glittering. "After all, I was the one most harmed by the accident, Ana. I turned to save your life-because you would have been killed if the truck had hit us full on. I was dying, trapped in that wreck-and the only way they could save my life was to cut my leg off at the scene. I underwent emergency surgery four times while I was in hospital and spent three weeks in a coma. And the moment I woke, what did my loving fiancée do? Assure me she was there for me? Reassure me she still loved me? Or did she dump me because I was less than a man any more, no longer human and utterly repulsive to her?"

"I'm guessing the last one," Ruff commented. Astrid glared at her.

"Ana-leave me alone," he said wearily. "I've had enough. I don't deserve any of this...or any of you…" And he paused. "Except you." And he turned to Astrid. Her eyes widened and she stared up into his serious face. She swallowed.

"H-Hiccup?" she murmured.

"Astrid-all through this, you have been the one person who was always there for me," he said softly. "You were my friend before I got engaged-and I guess you sort of liked me?" There was a small pause and she nodded self-consciously. "You were so generous when I arrived with Ana-and you knew she wouldn't ever let me back. And when I returned, absolutely broken, you were so kind to me. You made sure I realised there was something worth going on for. You made me go out, you drove me home when my leg was agony, you rescued me from those horrible dates and every time, when I was rejected and down, you picked me up."

She lowered her eyes shyly.

"And I realised the best part of every date was the aftermath, where you took me home and we had coffee and you made me feel better...where you treated me like a real person." He stared intently into her face, gently lifting her chin. "You know, I would have gone through a hundred disastrous dates if I could spend that short time after with you," he told her.

She blinked, her eyes shining suspiciously bright.

"And-and I fell for you, with your strength and your determination and your kindness to someone who really didn't deserve any of it," he added, his voice dropping. "I fell for the woman who was a fantastic mother, a hard worker, a caring and supportive friend; a woman who was proud and independent but who sometimes needed help-whether she would acknowledge it or not!-and who was determined to forge a better life for her and her daughter. And-and I thought you couldn't possibly want someone as damaged as I was. But you didn't recoil from my scars and I hoped..." He paused and sighed. "When you moved out, I knew you didn't feel the same."

She blinked again, a tear sliding down her cheek at his defeated tone.

"But-but I did," she said thickly. "You are the most amazing, kind, patient, brave man. You accepted my insane suggestion and endured all those horrible dates and I found myself envious of those women because they got to be with you. And when you took me in when Dagur was after Emma, I was amazed at how welcoming and generous you were. But when Emma was sick and you took us into hospital, I feared you wouldn't want all the chaos I bring. So-so I offered to move out...and when you said yes, I knew you d-didn't want us any-any more..."

He sighed.

"Didn't you realise I love you?" he asked.

There was an audible intake of breath in the restaurant except for Ana who opened her mouth to sneer something...until Ruff 'accidentally' elbowed her in the stomach.

"You-you do?" Astrid whispered. He nodded, a small smile tilting his lips. Her eyes widened in wonder. "That's lucky," she managed, "because I've fallen in love with you too." His eyes widened in shock and sudden joy.

"You l-love me?" he managed and she smiled as the calm, confident Hiccup vanished in favour of his self-conscious and stammering alter-ego. "R-really?" She smiled and nodded, reassured at his overjoyed expression.

"Of course, mutton-head," she sighed.

"Why would any-OW!" Ana began, doubling up and clutching her stomach. Ruff rubbed her elbow.

"My bad," she grinned.

"Even with the missing leg and the scars and the nightmares?" he murmured.

"Yes," she confirmed, stroking his lightly freckled cheek. "That's if you love me with my scabby one-bed apartment and pink-obsessed daughter and waitress job and psychotic ex- and my custody battle..." He feigned a frown.

"When you put it like that..." he began and then leaned close, smirking slightly. "Yes," he breathed, gently clasping her shoulders in his hands. She shivered at his warm touch, electricity zinging through her.

"Just kiss her, already!" Ruff shouted and various whistles sounded from the enthralled customers. Astrid stared up into his emerald eyes, dark with love and desire.

"Shut up, Ruff," she murmured as his lips met hers, their eyes closing simultaneously as they both leaned into the kiss. Her hand slid up round her neck while one of his slid down to her waist, holding her close. When they finally pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together, suddenly aware of the whooping and cheering surrounding them from the excited patrons. Berkians loved a good show and this had been the best for a long time.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup murmured, a light blush warming his cheeks.

"Don't you dare blush, Mister Hotlips," Astrid whispered back and he blushed far more obviously. Ana was scowling and her friends-except Ruff-were all muttering about how disgusted they were. And then a small, lightly-built dapper man with determinedly friendly expression and a neatly trimmed greying beard walked up: 'Trader' Johann, the proprietor. He looked around.

"Good customers, is everything to your liking?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"I want them thrown out!" Ana announced. "That woman attacked me!"

Boos and hisses rang through the restaurant.

"I'm really afraid I can't do that," Johann said, looking round his customers. Many were regulars and they had all tendered their verdict on the couple. "I rather think you attacked this young man before that happened-and the young lady stepped into his defence. Quite frankly, Miss, you had it coming."

"I...I..." she said in outrage, her mouth working helplessly. Johann turned to Astrid and Hiccup, who had his arms protectively wrapped around her.

"Sir, Madame-I cannot apologise enough for the way you have been treated," he said in a servile voice. "Please let me assure you that Johann's in no way condones such disgraceful behaviour in our establishment. We pride ourselves on a friendly and welcoming atmosphere-and I am so glad that I gather you have finally confessed your obvious attraction for each other..." Astrid gave a smile and snuggled into Hiccup's chest and he gave a very self-conscious smile.

"Um, thanks," he managed. Johann nodded.

"Please allow me to make up for your travails by offering you the finest table in the house!" he said, indicating to a discreet booth elevated at the far side of the restaurant with a commanding view down the hill over the city. Astrid's eyes widened in shock. "On the house..."

"Excuse me..." Ana interrupted in an angry voice. "As I was saying..." Johan turned to her and his dark eyes gleamed.

"I am so sorry, Miss, but there seems to have been a mistake with your booking," he said with an edge of steel to his amiable tone. "Your table is no longer available. I would be grateful if you would vacate the building-to avoid embarrassing yourself and upsetting my customers further..." Ana gaped and the others-except Ruff who was standing to one side, roaring with laughter at her 'friends'- harangued Johann-but four very familiar shapes got up and lumbered towards the protesting girls. Sven, Bucket, Mulch and Gobber grinned and manhandled them out of the door while Johann decorously saw the young couple to their new de luxe table. Astrid stared into Hiccup's smiling face and glanced down at the table for a second before smiling back.

"Are you sure?" she asked before Gobber interrupted them. The two-limbed man shuffled his wooden leg and crossed his arms.

"There, laddie!" he said with a grin. "Told you tae listen tae yer godfather! Now git in there and ask her!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Gobber!" he huffed as Gobber gave a massively indiscreet wink and grinned at Astrid before lumbering back to his friends-who improbably seemed to have managed to get a table at Johann's. As, surprisingly-did Rolf, Bekka, Louise and Jenna, the other staff from the Diner. Astrid gaped.

"You...you're here?" she mouthed. Rolf winked and tipped his beer at her.

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world!" he shouted as she turned back to Hiccup.

"And what was Gobber going on about?" she asked directly.

"Ah-the famous Astrid forthrightness," Hiccup smiled. "Gobber may have phoned me and told me to stop being such a complete mutton-head. That you were the perfect girl for me and that I was being an idiot not seeing it. That if I had considered for a quarter of a second, I would have recalled that you didn't believe anyone would want to go out with you because of Emma. And that if I didn't say something to you, declare my love and get you to realise how much I care for you, then he would and then he would kick my ass. And he claimed Godfather Privilege which meant I was duty- and honour-bound to obey him this once..."

"Is that actually a thing?" Astrid asked with a smile. Hiccup shrugged.

"Given the success of his plan, I guess it may be a thing now," he admitted.

"So..." Astrid said, looking into his familiar, brilliant emerald eyes. "Are you going to ?"

"Um...I already thought I did," he murmured anxiously. She stared at him-then burst out laughing.

"I love you," she murmured.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked urgently. She squeezed his hand.

"I thought we already were," she smirked.

"Um...and how's it going so far?" he asked, his tone a little nervous. She lifted his hand and kissed it.

"Perfect," she murmured as Johann delivered a bottle of Champagne and deftly filled two flutes. Hiccup grasped her hand and kissed it.

"Then Astrid Hofferson, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her breathlessly. She sipped her champagne and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned as he leaned in to kiss her once more. He smiled once more before their lips connected.

"Best. Date. Ever," he breathed and kissed her again.

 **A/N: Last part tomorrow**


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26: Epilogue**

 **One year later...**

The French doors were open and Emma was playing in the back yard with Stormy the dog. Toothless was watching over them from the fence. The feisty little feline was never far from his master or the girl, even fighting off a stray dog that broke into the back yard. It had cost Toothless part of his tail but Emma had been unharmed and the dog had run away, yelping in pain, one eye scratched out and face and nose bleeding profusely. The little stray had recovered from surgery on his tail and been adored by Emma ever since.

It was a fine late Spring day, the temperature warm and balmy and Hiccup was working lazily at his desk in the main living area. Astrid and Emma had moved back into his apartment three days after their first official date-much to Emma and Gobber's delight. The spare room was thoroughly 'pinked up' as Hiccup had guessed it would be and was now thoroughly fit for a Disney Princess-loving four year old. Astrid, however, was staying with Hiccup, transforming his neat and rather clinical room to a homely space for the couple. The apartment was converted to a family space, with Emma's drawings on the fridge and a box of toys shoved in the corner.

Astrid had apologised profusely for not recognising his declaration and letting him feel so broken-hearted when she had wanted so much to be with him. She had ensured they sat down once Emma was in bed and honestly and fully talked through everything-including their feelings. Both had been embarrassed at how slow they were to recognise what Gobber and Emma had seen so easily and Astrid had been intent on making up for the pain she had caused the man she had fallen for. And she had been equally as determined to ensure he recovered from his other injuries-so she had escorted him to all his physical therapy and psychologist appointments, helping him work through his PTSD, making sure he was properly mobile and that he was fixed. Though once he had understood he was loved, he had hope and had worked through everything his doctor had wanted him to deal with-no matter how hard or emotionally draining it was. And though it took seven months of intensive therapy, he had finally come to terms with everything that had happened to him and had his demons well and truly under control.

Astrid had completed her degree as had Hiccup and he was now working hard in Berk Aeronautical Engineering Systems. Despite being the most junior engineer, he had already been noticed and his innovative design for a new island-hopping aircraft was already being prototyped. And-even better-he was up for an award, which had done wonders for his self-confidence. Astrid still did the occasional shift at the Diner-more to keep up with old friends and help out rather than because she needed the money: her new job in the Schools Department paid far more than she could ever earn as a waitress. But today, Hiccup was more anxious than usual, waiting for her to return from the shops because he had something important to ask her.

But he could immediately tell something was wrong when she entered: her head was down and her eyes looked as if she had been crying. His stomach immediately started doing flips in worry for her. He loved Astrid desperately, loved the way she protected and teased him, the way she was fierce and independent and vulnerable and caring, the way she loved him back and shared all her worries with him. He knew it couldn't be Dagur, because he had died in prison just before Snoggletog, stabbed in a brawl. And Ana had left Berk, disgusted at the fact she was the laughing stock of the town when an article about the Last Date had been published by none other than Ruffnut, who had utterly destroyed the other girl when she reported her vicious, untruthful and manipulative behaviour towards her sometime fiancé and her friends. In fact, Ruff had become Astrid's friend after the whole incident, apologising for believing Dagur and abandoning Astrid. And Astrid had forgiven her.

But this wasn't the happy, relaxed, carefree Astrid he had come to know: she slumped onto the couch, her hands pressed to her face and shoulders shaking with sobs. Immediately he sat by her, his arm wrapped around her. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest. He felt her hands cling to his shirt and the dampness against his skin as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

"Shh, shh, Milady," he murmured. "Whatever it is, we can deal with it together." But his stomach clenched more as she shook her head against him.

"I've ruined everything," she sobbed. Looking down into her face, he sighed and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Milady, what's wrong?" he asked, anxiety in his voice. "I love you. I am deliriously happy. I love Emma. We're here for each other. There's nothing that can ruin this." She shook her head.

"I-I-I'm pregnant," she whispered, tears trickling down her face as she closed her eyes-so she missed his face moving through shock to wonder, amazement and utter joy.

"P-pregnant?" he repeated, the power of speech almost leaving him. "Y-y-you're g-going to-to have a-a baby?" She nodded.

"That's what it usually means," she murmured thickly. He gripped her cheeks in his hands and forced her to look at him-then lunged forward to press a delighted kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in utter shock. His emerald eyes were sparking in joy and a smile had lit his face.

"But-that's wonderful!" he told her, his voice breathless with excitement. "Astrid-we're having a baby!"

"We?"

"You...me...together...I mean...um...amazing!" he gabbled and she sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. He leaned forward and peered into her eyes.

"Astrid-are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, her shoulders still hunched and her entire posture defeated. And then it clicked. "Astrid-I know the last time you gave someone this news, they behaved like a total asshole and rejected you and Emma and basically ruined your life...but that's _not_ what I'm gonna do. I love you with my-my everything. And I cannot possibly be happier than I am now at hearing I am going to be a father again. I mean, I am a sort of father to Emma and though she's stopped calling me 'Unca Hiccup' in favour of just 'Hiccup', I really do love her and I want to be there as she grows up because she deserves it as much as you. But this time I'll be there from the beginning-and you won't have to go through it alone because I will be with you until we're old and grey and the kids will have to change our false teeth and help us on our walkers..."

"Really selling the dream, babe," she said dryly.

"What I'm trying to say, Milady, is that I am with you forever-if you want me," he promised her. "I love you and will never let you-or our child...children-down." She blinked and her face warmed with a sudden flicker of hope.

"P-promise?" she whispered. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box, flipping it open to reveal a gleaming brilliant-cut diamond solitaire ring. He smiled as her eyes widened in total shock.

"Promise," he said. "I promise to love and adore and protect and be with you forever. And I really want marry you so you know I will never leave you. And I will protect you and our children-which includes Emma-forever." Astrid stared at the ring as he gently slid it onto her finger.

"Yes," she said. "Oh Freya, thank you. YES! I will marry you!" And she flung herself into a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard and Hiccup's face was covered in a very goofy smile.

"Steady on," he said breathlessly. "I think that's why we're having this conversation in the first place!" She hummed in satisfaction, her confidence restored as she rested her head against his chest.

"Your fault of being such a fantastic kisser...and also a very good..."

"MOMMY! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Oh thank Thor," Hiccup breathed, blushing scarlet. "Saved by the small child."

"Why is Mommy crying?"

"You were saying?" Astrid murmured and he chuckled against her, his lips ghosting a kiss on her sun bright golden hair. "And you do realise, we don't have enough rooms for Junior, when he arrives?" He smiled.

"He could be a she," he replied softly as Emma repeated her question.

"Not a chance-all my symptoms are different this time," she smiled. "Has to be a boy."

"I wouldn't dare argue with your expertise, my love," he murmured. "But don't worry about accommodation. Did I tell you I own this entire street?"

oOo

 **One year later (again)**

It was another brilliant sunny Berkian Spring Day and the apple blossom was white and pink on the trees as Hiccup Haddock stood anxiously outside the old Temple of Odin in a flattering dark grey suit, a teal blue tie slightly askew. The light breeze ruffled his tousled auburn hair and his emerald eyes were anxious. He adjusted his tie again.

"Stop fiddling' with it, laddie-or ye'll strangle yerself!" Gobber told him unhelpfully.

"Yeah, cuz-that would really annoy your wife-to-be and though she would be comforted by my total manly awesomeness, I think she might just kill us all for letting it happen," Snotlout commented. The stocky young man with his jet hair and blue eyes was wearing an identical grey suit to his cousin and Gobber, though it was straining across his powerful chest. Tuffnut came racing round the corner, his tie askew and leaves sticking out of his collar.

"She's coming! She's coming!" he shouted and raced straight past into the Temple, before racing back out again as he recalled he was supposed to be in the groom's party. The Priest walked out to stand by the floral arch set up on the lawn beside the Temple, seeing Hiccup pale with anxiety. His friends stood by him until the black Mercedes pulled up outside the Temple when they went back to their seats, aligned behind the floral arch. On the Bride's side, her mother had five and a half month old Finn Stoick Hofferson-Haddock nestled comfortably in her lap, his blue eyes and tufty auburn hair a perfect mix of his parents in one chunky, placid package. Behind her sat the entire staff of the Diner, and most of her school friends who had drifted back when the truth came out. Hiccup's side consisted of his cousin and family, Gobber, Sven, Bucket, Mulch, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, a colleague from his engineering course. Then the door opened and Astrid emerged.

Hiccup felt his breath literally stolen from his chest at her beauty. Her hair was braided off her smiling face, most flowing in a golden waterfall of loose waves over her shoulders. An ivory gown emphasised her slender figure, her only ornamentation a little necklace of turquoise beads and matching earrings that echoed the colour of her sparkling eyes. Her engagement ring gleamed on her left hand which rested on her father's, who was walking at her side, almost bursting with pride. Ruffnut-in a teal dress that matched Hiccup's tie-and Emma-in a smaller dress of teal with pink bows in her hair-emerged and the five year old walked solemnly forward, throwing handfuls of pink rose petals all the way up to the altar. She grinned at Hiccup, gave him a hug and high-fived him before going to sit by her grandmother.

Astrid smiled, her heart melting at the sight of Hiccup, standing there waiting for her with love literally glowing on his face. She longed to just rush to his side and kiss him senseless but she had planned this day with him and they had promised to do this properly. So she had lifted her head and walked elegantly beside her father, her hand resting on his arm while Ruffnut walked behind her, making gestures at her brother to sit down and stop tying Snotlout's shoelaces together. Astrid rolled her eyes and then she was at his side, her anxiety all gone as soon as she reached him while Anders Hofferson grinned proudly as he laid his only child's hand on Hiccup's, winked and backed away to sit by his wife and grandchildren.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked her in a low voice. She smiled.

"Yes," she realised. "Yes I am. You?"

His smile spoke volumes. "Couldn't be happier, Milady," he told her. "I'm marrying the girl of my dreams, the woman who has made me beyond happy and healed my broken heart. And I am looking forward to a long future with her and our family." She pecked a kiss on his cheek and her smile was radiant as she murmured her reply to him just as the Priest began to speak.

"And I am the happiest woman in Berk, my love-to be marrying my guy from the Diner."

 **The End.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
